The Illusion of Normality
by ForTheLoveOfSatan
Summary: In a normal dreary town, the most exciting thing to happen is the arrival of new blood, only the people of Mystic Falls didn't predict it would be so much. Evelyne, a pleased-to-be-nobody, unwillingly gets involved with the supernatural world to protect those she loves. But don't worry, it's not the first time that's happened. Multi/OC - Elena Bashing - Read&Review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Vampire Diaries nor The Originals. This is me playing in the sandbox for the first time.

English is not my mother tongue and this is my first fanfiction so please be kind and leave a review.

29/03/2019: I found myself, cheerleaders... I mean I found a beta-reader! Huge thank you to TheFanFicDevourer!

* * *

Prologue

High school, same as any other society or separated group, has its own set of rules that must be followed and a certain order of power or influence that some persons have over the rest of the group.

The hierarchy in high school is very simple. The factors that determine where you are ranked depends on: appearance, how socially accepted you are, who your family is and - more importantly - who you hang out with, and - to a lesser extent - IQ. If you are handsome, with good friends and background - while being adored by your peers and are associated with good grades - the odds are in your favour to be deemed popular. All of that ensures you of the place as the Queen bee for your high school, or with the envied group of 'cool' children. It's plain to see with Elena and her friends that they were categorised in that particular section. All of them were beautiful, relatively smart and had plenty of people who just dropped to their knees for a second of their attention.

Previously, I had never thought that American high schools would be like how they were presented in all the movies and tv shows. However, I was completely wrong, their representation was pretty accurate. I found the whole thing superficial and stupid; it was so easy to see patterns. Take, Caroline Forbes, for example; blonde, beautiful, outgoing, cheerleader and bitchy. In most other schools she would probably have been Queen Bee, not here, thanks to Elena. Elena Gilbert, the girl that everyone around her prefers, even their common friend Bonnie. Of course, Elena is also a walking cliché. Cheerleader dating the football jock, well-liked by most, oh-so-nice to everyone even the teachers, a little miss goody-two-shoes. All of this played out like a bad story, written by a 10-year-old.

However, this is only the good side of the story. On the one side, you have the beloved good kids that are seen as the 'future', and on the flip side, you found the freaks, the outcasts. The people who are the laughing stock of everything and everyone, namely by the higher levels of the hierarchy. Mostly, this group consisted of the geeks, stoners, and the few undefined outliers. And of course, as you may have guessed, I belong to this group. It's not that I'm jealous of the popular group, or of the people who belong to the 'normal and ordinary' group, which made up the biggest part of the high school student body. I don't mind being different, and everything that happens to me, just helps me build character, especially because whatever they do is far from the worst that was done to me. It's just irritating and tiring, going to school every day, knowing that you're going to get insulted. People calling you names or shoving your stuff onto the ground isn't exactly a pleasant way to spend the day.

Above all, it's my best friend, Sally, that worries me. Unlike me, she is much more susceptible to this behaviour. It's almost a weekly phenomenon that I need to comfort her after someone has pushed her over the line. I would have punched Trent, her main bully, in the face had it not been for Sally's no-violence-ever policy. I think it is linked with her artistic character. Sensitive and peace loving are just two of the things that make her, Sally. Although, I find that to be silly sometimes.

The fact that I even have a friend is, for me, nothing short of a miracle. Why she became and remained my friend is a complete mystery to me and I would gladly keep it that way, as long as it meant she stayed my friend. Maybe it was for mutual benefit, after all I had no one and she had no one, so we became each other's someone. It was also a happy coincidence that we loved most of the same things or were willing to indulge the other. Like the way I let her make a large portion of clothes for me and she didn't force me into pink fluff stuff but made it in my own style.

I let her eat my chocolate mousse and chocolate ice while she gives me her tiramisu and blueberry ice. I went shopping with her and she waited for me as I got lost in the bookshop searching for new books. Horror movies were, surprisingly, something Sally adored to watch, don't ask me why or how that is even possible. So I watched them with her, even if it made me sick. Some of the stuff we have watched, was beyond gross and just revolting. However, in exchange for that, I could talk her ears off, telling her about my favourite mangas or tv-shows, such as Firefly, Sherlock, Doctor Who and many more. I even told her about the different theories there were and which fanfiction I was reading and if it was any good.

All in all, I think there is no denying that our friendship started out for mutual benefit. But over the course of three years, eight months, one week and six days, it has grown into something much more. We didn't have to say anything to get the message across, a certain glance or hand move made it clear what the other thought. We talked in memes and inside jokes making it hard for others to understand us. Our humour, while not completely the same, just worked together. I can't imagine a life without her, nor do I want to. She is my friend, sister, and platonic soulmate. Sally knew, after just a couple of months, about my syndromes, so she's always helping me and making sure that even if something goes wrong, I receive the help I need.

* * *

That was the prologue. It's short, but the other chapters will be much longer.

Please leave a review, that really makes my day and helps me write faster. If you find any spellings errors, let me know.

See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Walking into a strange wall

*Shyly appears from behind my laptop* Hello. *gives a little wave*

First and foremost, I want to thank those who took the time to read the prologue and found it interesting enough to follow, favourite or even review. it was more than I expected especially with English not being my mother tongue and having no beta to check for mistakes or errors.

To Lady Syndra, a special thanks for giving me my first review, as well as point out a mistake I made with reference to Forbes instead of Foster. So a big thank you!

Before I forget, not everything will follow the episodes perfectly. It can happen I take a part of a previous or next episode and work it into the chapter, or change when things happen during a episode. Like I did with the history lesson in this chapter. I know it's from the pilot just moved forward but in my humble opinion, it fitted better where I put it, for my story at least.

On that note, I'm done and I will see you on the end of this chapter. I hope you like it and have fun reading it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was the first day of school and just like any other student, I wasn't in a hurry to get there. Not that that really mattered, at least not with my mom. Don't get me wrong, I love her, some way or another, but she can worry too much.

"Mum, I'm going to school." I yelled before pulling the door close. As always, Sally was waiting for me, in her car. It was an old Ford Fiesta, that was originally white but now had been decorated with every colour in the rainbow. She even draw the peace sign on one of the doors. Her door thankfully. Sal knew me well enough to know that it would be wasted on me. While she was happy, peppy and colourful. I was dark, black and white with sometimes darker variations of red, blue, green and purple. I opened the passenger door and climbed in the car.

"You got your umbrella?" Sally asked before I had even closed the door, like she did every morning. The fact that I'm highly allergic of sunlight meant that every time I set on foot outside, I must remain in the shadows. Reason as to why I always had to take one with me.

"Sally, it's not an umbrella but a parasol and of course I have it with me." I replied, acting as if she had offended me greatly. It was our morning ritual and made a smile appear on both our faces.

"So, how is this year going to be?" Sally gazed my way, her short red hair had grown during the summer and now brushed the tops of her shoulders. It was straight and the kind of red most people only get out of a bottle. I shrugged as I glanced at what she was wearing.

"What's with the yellow pants?" Personally I couldn't (nor would) pulled that on, but somehow it always worked for Sal. That with white ballerina flats and a light blue top that flared out on her tail, made her look like some fashionista with a love for fun colours.

She snorted, before giving me a one over. I knew she couldn't say a thing because I was wearing one of her designs. Today, I wore a black lace strapless top, a black short with high waist and silver buttons, black socks that went at least hand above my knees, and a dark red lace cardigan sweater. All of this was set with a red stone necklace the size of a pin-pong ball and black bondage heels with a thick platform. Giving me the inches I need to reach the average high of 5'4, otherwise I would only be 5'1.

"I like colour, unlike other people. Besides, even if my mood goes to shit during the day, at least my outfit will scream 'I AM HAPPY, BITCH', so that's a plus." She smirked my way before looking back on the route.

"I do like colour, just not bright ones or many of them. And I still believe that White and Black should be seen as colours."

"Yeah, Yeah, and I keep telling you that will never happen, black is the absent of colour and while white is the combination of all colours, it on its own has no colour." Sal rolled her eyes. It was one of the things we never agreed on and teased each other with it.

I pushed the audio button of the radio and listen as a male voice talked about the disappearance of a couple, Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton, age 24 and 22. They were coming back from a concert but never made it home. Before I could comment on it - since in a small town like this, the disappearance of two people was actually big news compared to bigger cities were people went missing all the time - Sal shut it down, claiming that with school beginning once more she had already enough bad news in her life.

"BTW, how are things going with Jeremy?" My bestie, slowly turned as red as her hair. Ever since they worked together on some task for Art, she has been in love with the boy. While he was younger, he was nice to us so for me it made no difference. However, after his parents passed away, he has been hanging with Vicky and her druggies. Not that I have a problem with the smoking off weed or the lack of it for that matter. He now seemed obsessed with the girl even when she was just stringing him along.

"I don't know." She said after cooling down. A sad look crossed her face and I quickly squeezed her hand. She looked at me with a small smile gracing her face.

"He seems so far from everything. He isn't interested in art anymore, or so it feels and now that Vicky is in his life either he is with her or thinking of her." Silence filled the car for just a second before she continued, "I-i… Maybe it is time for me to let this crush go. It's never going to work anyway. I'm too weird, even for him."

Her reaction, made me angry, no one but me can talk to her like that, not even herself. I squeezed her hand once more, forcing her to look at me, "Listen and listen closely, you are the best thing that has happened to me in my life. If that little boy doesn't see that, than he's a fool and it is his loss. If I were gay, I would give you the moon and stars just for you to look at me. Sadly we're both straight so that is not going to happen. But, bitch, if suddenly I do like breast more than dicks, I would always knock on your door first! SO no self-pity, fuck that ignorant peasant if he doesn't see how perfect you are." My cheeks were red from the speech/confession. Making her laugh.

"Thanks, V" her shoulders still shaking for laughter.

"No probs." I said as the car became quiet.

"BTW, I lied, I would first knock on the door of Scarlett Johansson." I smirked at Sal before we both began to laugh.

"Bitch, I always knew I was second, you will be too, if that ever happens. Just saying." Her reaction made me punch her in the shoulder.

"You are lucky we are almost at the school. Maybe next time I will do something worse." I told her while wiggling my eyebrows.

Still laughing, she pulled into a parking spot near the end of the parking load. Why so far, you may ask, well to avoid as many people as possible. I opened the car door, pulled the parasol out and placed my sunglasses on my nose. As we walked to the entrance of the school, Sally pocked me.

"What?" I asked, she answered with a nod in some guys direction. The boy was tall, possessed a pale complexion. Even from this far his broad forehead, angular jawline, deep-set eyes, straight nose and well-formed mouth could be admired. His light to medium brown hair was straight, shorter on the sides then on top, with a pair of black sunglasses sitting on top of his hair.

There was no denying. The stranger could be described as classily handsome. There was something about him, whether it was his manner of walk or the aura around him. It screamed mysterious, dark and from his what looks to be a permanent frown, brooding. While his face was beautifully shaped, it was nice the rest of this body soothed his face. He possessed an athletic physique with broad shoulders, narrow waist and lean, flat-muscles.* Going off how the shirt he was wearing clung to his body, it seemed probable that under it would be a toned stomach with abbs.

Abbs, how I like them. And his ass was nice too.

"New dude." She said while looking at me. Big brown eyes glanced between me and the boy.

Oh God, I know that look. The 'I'mma gonna set you up with hotty' look. Shit, Shit, Double Shit.

"No." I told her, the same way you tell your pet no. Forceful and with a severe look on your face.

"Please." She begged me.

"The dude will most likely fall in love with Elena or Caroline. Besides maybe he's gay! Like completely, totally, gay. As in dick here, dick there, dicks everywhere." I said while waving my arms around me.

I looked at the guy only to find him staring straight at me. Had he heard what I said? No, the distance was far too big. I glanced at my bestie, she looked unhappy with my lack of romantic interest. It was true that I never dated nor that I had a crush on someone.

Not that anyone in this small town would be interested in me. I'm not fooling myself by thinking other ways.

"Hey, Vampire!" a voice disturbed my thoughts and I noticed how both the stranger and I reacted to the word. Strange, very strange.

I searched for the source of the sound. One of the football players. Nick or something.

"Still nothing new? Is that peanut brain of your truly incapable of coming up with something new. I know I ask a lot of you, someone with a GPA of 2.3, but even a child can think of something better." The jock colour dark red making his blond hair look even paler than normal.

"Yeah, well the only reason you have good grades is because you are a freak." This made the other jocks laugh.

"Ha ha, so funny. Maybe I am a freak but I rather be a freak than a stupid ignorant dumb fuck that later in live will be the one preparing my burger at the McDonalds' drive-through. If that is even possible with those two braincells that you have to shake so they function." I hissed at him before turning to my friend and entering the school building.

Mad I just walked, not looking where I was going. Only to be stopped when my face sucked-face with a wall. Except the wall was not a wall but a person that kept me from falling on my ass. Tilling my head, I looked up. It must be my lucky day because it was the handsome stranger.

"Hi?" I asked, his arms still around me steading me. Green eyes looking me straight in the eyes, if it wasn't for my sunglasses.

"Hi, back at you." A smile pulled the corners of his mouth up, creation dimples that shouldn't exist.

Suddenly the door of the boys slammed open revelling Queen Bee Elena. She gazed at the handsome man in front of her, who still had his arms around me before walking to her friend.

Right, distance.

I pulled myself out of his arms, glanced at the floor for two second before looking at him. "New here?"

"Yeah" his hand moved to the back of his head, scratching. It made him look young.

Suddenly, as if just realizing, he stretched is right hand. "The name is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

 _Stefan Salvatore, also known as the Ripper of Monterey._

 _Species: Vampire_

 _First off the Line: Niklaus Michaelson_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Height: 5'11" to 6'_

 _Age: -Physical: 17 years old_

 _-Actual: 161 years old (Turned in 1864)_

 _Sire: Katherine Pierce also known as Katerina Petrova  
_

 _Known associates: - Damon Salvatore, older brother (location unknown)_

 _\- Lexi Branson, oldest female companion (location unknown)_

 _\- Katherine Pierce, Maker/old lover (location unknown)_

 _Information: Unable to handle human blood (otherwise he becomes the ripper) causing him to feed of animals. Result: extremely weakened. (uncertain to what degree)_

 _Status: Capture if possible._

Fuck, fuck. This is not good.

I suppressed shacking my head in the effort to shake those memories off. It wouldn't work, it never did. Glancing behind his back to see the trio of Queen Bee's, Elena was particularly interested in this plot twist. She just broke up because she 'needed space' to deal with her parents' death but was already eyeballing the latest victim of this school.

"Evelyne Ravenworth." Not wanting to ignore my friend, " and this is Sally Thruwloave." I lived for Sal-Sal's family name. You had to pronouns it as Truelove. How cool is that! Not that Sal was paying attention with Jeremy standing only five feet away. I guess you could call him hot, even if he was a little young. With his dark brown almost black piercing eyes and well shaped face it hard not to. The only thing that bothered me as that the guy was the younger brother of Elena and was getting high - not of weed but of pills - to many times. While not a stranger to the weed, I only smoke it sporadically, what he was doing, goes beyond that. The dealing and using of stronger drugs, it only takes so long before that will not be enough and you go to heroine or cocain.

Stefan's eyes moved to Sal before returning to my face. It made me feel awkward, I wasn't used to getting attention from anyone, except for the curious doctors, mom and Sal.

"Right, well. I- We have class. Have a nice day." I turned away from him. I needed to create distance between my BFF and the new guy. The sooner the better.

"Wait." Said Stefan. Making it impossible to leave. "Can you show me where History class is, from Mr. Tanner?" Sal made a hand structure that could only be interpreted as 'Help the poor boy.'

"I have that class right now." Not really happy with that. I think that Sally noticed it as well.

"You can walk with me to it." a fake smile I perfected years ago found it place on my face.

"Thanks. I would never find it."

Liar.

I quickly said goodbye to my friend, against my will, and headed to class with the dangerous stranger on my side. As we passed other students, it was clear to see that everyone and I do mean everyone, was wondering why on Earth Mr. McHottie was walking with me. It's not like I wasn't asking myself the same thing. I figured that he would be over Elena, like most guys. Besides, he had more reason to do just that. After all, he had been in love with her ancestor, Katerina Petrova.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses, even inside?" Stefan asked, curiosity clearly written in his voice. I glanced at him, hesitant to answer.

Careful, curiosity killed the cat and I will made sure satisfaction will be six feet under before she can bring it back to live.

"I don't want more people to feel uncomfortable around me." It was never something I thought about. A natural reflect for me to almost always cover my eyes. Even as a child people would run away or accuse me of being the child of the Devil. Personal favourite of all the things I was called, was the Antichrist. That was really something.

My reply made his bushy eyebrows raise. I was honest enough to admit I felt jealous. Mine were pale, a blond so light, it could only be described as white. While there as enough hair, it just looked like they didn't exist.

"I don't understand what your eyes have to do with people's discomfort." He let the comment hang in the air as if waiting for me to explain it all. But, life isn't fair, so I didn't tell him a thing. The fact that we had reached History made it all the better. I would sit somewhere in the frond surrounded by people, not close to a potential treat. Elena was also in this class so by the time I have though of 40 way to kill myself, he will be longingly staring at the cheerleader. A perfect plan, if I may say so myself.

I stepped inside and immediately took my site, first row, closes to the door. Stefan on the other hand, had to get his paper-thingy signed by the teacher, before the old man would assign him a place. Everything was going smoothly, the only place left was in the row next to Elena, two places down. Seeing Tanner point to the seat, made my day. Slowly, as he walked passed the already seated brunette, he turned his head to look at me. Frowning I looked to the front. Tanner was talking about some major thing that happened many many years in the past. Normally, I like history and while Tanner was an complete and utter ass, he knew most of his matter. Every once in a while he was wrong about a certain date but that being said, a person's knowledge is only as good as his sources. I had no hard time imagining that I was one of the only, if not the only, student that actually liked the fella. He tried to get the students attention, not always using the right manners, but the teacher had to deal with teenagers. There is only so much a person can take.

History, for me, was a quiet hour. Peaceful even. The teacher let me be, he even allowed me to wear my glasses. Like in my several of my other classes but not all. That, combined with, my naturel fascination in the course, made it easy. My only problem, was what we had to see. It was so focussed only on the history of Amerika, or more precise the USA. We didn't go deep in about Napoleon, the rise and fall of Communism, Hitler was only talked about by how the USA saved the world for his rule. Roman history, or everything before that were not seen as relevant compared to the American civil wars or their tea party.

In some ways it bothered me, that we didn't talked about the events that happened more than 2 000 years ago, some still have impact or meaning today. Even as someone not originally from America, I understood they wanted to make sure their citizens know its country's history. However, that doesn't mean you have to dismiss everything else.

Tanner was explaining the beginning of Mystic Falls, and the many incidents that happened since it was created. As he talked about the many people killed in some battle around here, the man saw how the class wasn't paying attention. His fist victim was Bonnie Bennet. Surprise was etched onto her face. The girl hadn't see this coming, obviously.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." The answer made me roll my eyes. It was as if she was trying to come on as a dumb cheerleader.

It seemed Tanner was thinking the same. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." He told her, before moving his gaze around the room. People were sliding away in their chairs to hide from his view.

"Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" I admired the man for trying, but the only thing the boy was interested in was the Katherina lookalike. The breakup broke the poor fella's heart.

Matt chuckled before saying that he didn't mind it. Making the man turn to the golden girl with recently deceased parents. This wasn't going to go well, at all.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

And just like I predicted, it didn't. After Elena's negative answer to his question, Tanner told her she couldn't use her dead parents as an excuse to not follow the class. That was low, even for Tanner. It didn't really shocked me, when Stefan interrupted. I just knew he couldn't let the girl with the same face as his ex-girlfriend get treated like that.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan's deep voice filled the air. It was as it drowned all the other voices.

"That's correct. Mister...?" Tanner didn't sound all too happy with the fact that someone helped the girl. I just found her strange he called everyone Mr/Ms. and their last name. While with Elena, he only used her name. Strange.

"Salvatore." His reply pulled me away from my straying thoughts.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner questioned.

"Distant." It was as if he was trying to only use one-word-answers. I couldn't help but smirk at the whole situation.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner said, believing he had the last word. And he did, for ten seconds.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." If that was not a burn, nothing was. I almost wanted to get Tanner cold water. Before the older man could reply, the bell rang and we all were saved by it.

* * *

Stefan watched as Caroline approached him at the party. The only reason he had come was to get closer to Elena. Suddenly the strange girl, Evelyne, popped up in his head. This was also a good time to get some information about her as well. The girl was strange. Pale, not just normal pale but pale to the point she was devoted of any colour, that kind of pale. White hair, naturally based on her eyebrows. Her big glasses made it impossible to see most of her face. While she graced with high cheekbones, a button nose that was straight and a pointy chin. Her black lipstick had made her look even paler but for some reason it suited good on her. Maybe it was her style, it all fall together like a puzzle.

Caroline's voice forced his attention on her. The blonde was nice, superficial but nice. However, he wasn't interested in her, romantically speaking, and told her that quickly and clearly. She didn't fascinate him as Elena or Evelyne. Elena because she looked like a corban copy of Katherine and Evelyne for reason he hadn't figured out just yet.

The younger Salvatore dismissed Caroline when he saw Bonnie leave the older Gilbert. He despised being what he was but even he couldn't dismiss the perks it came with. In an eyewink, he was next to Elena. The cheerleader felt her heard race in her chest as Stefan appeared behind her. Before she could say or comment on it he spoke.

"Hi" it was obvious he didn't know what else to say. Neither did the girl, so she said the same thing back.

"I did it again, didn't it?" this hadn't been the first time he scared her. Nor would it be the last, if one was honest. The fact Elena confirmed it just now, proved it.

Stefan looked at her, he knew what Bonnie said, bothered her. "I'm sorry. You're upset about something."

Whether it was the fact he noticed she was upset or that he had the balls to ask, she didn't see the statement coming. In fact she thought her poker face wasn't that bad.

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's...You know what? Never mind. You're...here."

"I'm here."

It seemed that now they were talking, new topics rolled of their tongues. Neither wanted to stop talking. Their feet moved in whatever the direction they lead the talkers. Both too caught up in the conversation to notice they reached the bridge.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." Elena said, as if she included him into a secret.

"Am I?" a smile stretched his lips. He was more than aware of that. With his hearing, it was impossible not to pick up some of the conversations the other students or elder had about him.

"Mmm hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah." Nodding exaugurated.

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." The girl eyebrows dropped, not really certain how to answer to that.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" she couldn't wrap her mind around how good he was at reading her face. Like she was an open book for him. Elena hadn't made up her mind if she like that or not.

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." He had to bite on his tongue not to add 'and your parent passed away recently.'

"Right." Nervous at the way this was going she added: "Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's...it's not exactly party chit-chat."

He chuckled. "Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

For some reason she couldn't stop herself from opening up to him. "Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but...they didn't. So that's my story." Tucking a brown lock of hair behind her ear to mask how fragile she felt.

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." Maybe it was the sincerity behind it or that it sounded hopeful, but suddenly everything didn't seem so bad anymore.

A silence fall between the two teens, as they started to walk back to the party. However, it didn't last long.

"I wondered if you know Evelyne… Muhm, Evelyne Ravenworth, I think." Stefan saw the frown deepen on the cheerleader's face. For some reason the brunette noticed Elena's dislike her.

"Gothic Vampire?" she asked, but it was clear she hoped he meant an other person. The girl found the little white haired midget an annoyance. So she couldn't comprehend why the handsome boy asked about her. The cheerleader also thought the other girl didn't know her place, with her strange clothes and appearance she just screamed for attention. In Elena's mind, Evelyne was a attention whore and mot worthy of her time.

"Yes, she helped me get to History and was nice. Strange, but nice." Instinctively he defended her. For the first time in ten years his vampire made its presence clear.

 _Protect her. Defend her!_

Scared by this extreme reaction Stefan quickly said Elena goodbye and left a confused teenager behind.

"What the hell?" she whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

* Stefan's Physical Appearance; I had some difficulty, so I took some insperation from vampire diaries wiki platform. Whoever wrote, the credit goes to you.

That was it for today.

I hope you liked it and that the size of the chapter was good. With almost 5000 words I hope it is.

The only thing I'm asking, and it will make me only update sooner is to **REVIEW**. It really makes my day as well as helps me give inside as to wht you guys want to see happening.

BTW, who do you think Evelyne will end up with and who says it's only one person? Give your opinion in the comments.

Now I would like to take the time to thank those who have been with me since the prologue;

Charmed2100

LunaAndAsh

Ms. Fairchild02

faithej

hailstormdragon

lilmarie

texasbellllla

Lady Syndra

Yuki Kang

Kami no Kage-Sama

Thank you for the following, favouriting and reviewing. Leave one before you go and make my day ;)

~ ForTheLoveOfSatan ~


	3. Chapter 2: B(r)other with a bite

Hey!

I just want to say THANK YOU to all who followed, favoured or reviewed. It helps more than you might think to hear how you like the story.

I also remember I never gave a full disclaimer, so here it goes for once and for all: I don't own anything from neither the Vampire Diaries, the book series or the Originals. That being said, the OC's as well as this story and plot, together with how I fill in the characters, are mine.

Once again; English is not my mother tongue so please when you find a mistake please let me know :)

 _ **IMPORTANT : I made a poll for who will be with Evelyne. Go and vote. You can find it when you go to my PROFILE. PLEASE VOTE!**_

That is all, here is the new chapter.

* * *

"Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself."

\- Harvey Fierstein

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" _Evelyne_!" mum yelled in Dutch.

There are many aspects that make my mother an amazing person. Her voice was sadly not one of them. It reminds me of that man in 'Princess Diaries 2' who has to announce everything. The poor fella had to scream the lunges out of his body to reach the same amount of decibels my mother produces just now.

" _Yes, I'm up_." Pulling my blanket off my body, confronting it with the cold air. Goose bumps appeared on my arms as if my body was telling me to get back into bed.

Goodbye precious!

I began to run down the stairs only to be stopped by the lady that raised me.

" _Evelyne, you know you can't run down the stairs. What if you fall?_ " worry and anger coloured her heart-shaped face. Her blue eyes looked down on me, not that it was too hard. Even without the beige pumps she was wearing, she would still be 6 inches higher than my 5'1".

" _Mum, I know you worry, but even if I fall it's not like I will feel it._ "

" _Schat, just because you don't feel pain, doesn't mean your body hasn't been damaged._ " I hated that she always brought that up. One time, I walked for two miles with a broken leg and she never lets it go. Break your leg, everything is fine. Walk on it while its broken and everyone is losing their mind. Stupid. I sighed, knowing I could not win this fight.

" _Ok, I will look out._ " I smiled, abide fake, to reassure her I'd listen.

Together we walked to the kitchen. Mum made French Toast, blue berry jam and freshly pressed orange juice. I never was one to eat every morning, much to mother's annoyance. She always says it is the most important meal of the day. Like I cared. I found it much better to eat when I was hungry. Like in the middle of the night when I am binge watching Supernatural or so. Mum disagreed but what she doesn't know, she doesn't couldn't judge me for.

After getting into the shower, washing my hair with shampoo that smelled just like green apples and using the shower-head as mic, I dressed. I shouldn't waste time. Sally stood at the door at 8 o'clock, with the 20 minuet drive, we were always on time but it never took much to be late.

Standing in front of my closet in only underwear while blow-drying my hair, I searched for something to wear. Pulling out a white halter top, dark blue skinny jeans and a black maxi coat just over the knees and at the back it formed a V-shape point which reached my ankles. Today I wore thigh black combat boots and emerald green studs in my ears. I didn't have time to change the piercings adoring my ears. There were just to many.

Sal' car pulled up as I picked my shoulder-bag up. Patting on my ass to make sure I had my smartphone and keys. I had just pushed my headphones in my bag so that was also okay. Sunglasses on the bridge of my nose was all that I needed.

"Mum, I'm going!" I shouted, picking up my parasol and slamming the front door close.

Sal tutted, a sign for me to hurry the fuck up.

"Coming, Coming, you inpatient Biatch!" I mumbled but a grin made it clear I didn't mean it bad. I throw my bag in the back and moved to sit.

"You got your Umbrella?" Sal didn't even look at me as she asked it. Starting our morning ritual.

"Sally, it's not an umbrella but a parasol and of course I have it." I faked outrage but couldn't hold onto my poker face for long. Sal burst out in laughter and my cheeks hurt from it all. I hated the thing but it was better to walk with a Victorian styled parasol that looked cute than turn as red as a boiled lobster.

"You gonna wait at school or at Mystic Grills?" the red head asked.

"Well, since you had to do the after school art -thingy, which I fully support even if I find it unnecessary, I will wait for you in the grills." Sal rolled her eyes. If she had rolled them further back I'd have to call an exorcist.

"BTW!" I had to cover my ears at her shoot-out.

"Bitch, you want me deaf as well? I already have enough syndromes to keep me busy." I hissed as I rubbed my ears.

Bestie looked sorry before disregarding the whole situation. "The new guy was total interested in you! How didn't I mention this earlier?"

I placed my hand on her forehead. It didn't appear to warm or cold.

"No, fever." I mumbled to myself, pulling my hand back.

"Did you fall this morning?" her reaction was to hit me on the head.

"Aw-Hey! I worry about your health and I get beaten? That's so not fair."

Sal-Sal snorted very un-ladylike: "Don't you knew that life is unfair and it's not like you can feel it."

I huffed. Using the fact I was incapable of feeling pain as an excuse is not an good argument.

"Besides, that's not what matter. That Sab-"

"Stefan" I corrected her, only to shut up again thanks to her look. I valued my life so not going to say anything for a while.

"Stefan. He seemed interested. Even asked you to walk him to class. I smell romance in the air." Hope spilled into her voice. The girl was far too invested in my dating life. And, honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, maybe something 's wrong with your sense of smell because all I can scenes is bull, bullshit." Laughing at my own jock. Totally OK. Sal's look, not so much.

"Look, Sal-Sal, it has been only a day. No romance happens in one day, and if it happens, it is either in a fairy-tale or it's a relationship with the same course as the Titanic." I truly believed what I said. No good relationship can be built in just one day. It would only be superficial and with the first bump in the rout it would crash and burn like Air France 447. It crashed and took its 228 passengers on board with it.

"I guess. I want you to be happy." Not smiling at such a sincere comment in impossible.

"I know you do, Honey Poney Sally." Not going to use that one ever again. "I don't need to be in a relationship to be happy. I don't need a man, like the pussycat dolls sing. Nicole nailed that song." I added to bring some humour in the conversation.

"True, true, but I find Buttons even better." The red head smiled my way and bumbled her fist against me shoulder.

Stefan. Teen Fanger. Right.

"That reminds me. Sal, I found something, nothing special but I would like you to were it." I said as I pulled a small necklace shaped into a flower. It was silver and in the middle held a bright purple stone. It was made by the peddles of vervain, that were pressed into that shape. Covered with multiple layers of vervain resin. It would protect her from the likes of Stefan without looking suspicious. Most humans who were aware of the supernatural world either drunk it or wear the plant. Only a few know of the existence of vervain stones and how they looked. I liked to keep it that way. Dad gave mum such a stone in her engagement ring so she was already safe.

Sal was surprised by the gift but accepted it. She made me promise to help her get it around her neck after we arrived at school. Most of all, I felt relieve knowing the two most important people in my life were save. Neither know. Dad never told mum, or me for that matter for he had dead already. I had known it form before she adopted me.

Sal pulled into the parking space, sure all was right she pulled the key out. Just like she said, Sally made me fret with locket before taking it over. I know I wasn't going to be much of a help. Glancing at the flower that laid on the top of her sternum, I couldn't stop myself from giving myself a mental pat on the shoulder.

"What do you have now?" Bestie asked.

I just knew, I was going to regret saying it but did I listen to my own thoughts? The answer is No, I did not.

"History." I could see the wheels turn in her head.

"As in 'the class you have with the smoking hot new guy?" eyes twinkling in a way that would make Dumbledore jealous. I knew I should kept my tramp (mouth) shut.

"Yes." I replied through my teeth.

"It is nice to be known as 'The smoking hot new guy from History.'" A voice, male and deep, said form behind us.

Fuck.

From the look on my BFF's face she was thinking the same. Both of us turned to face Stefan. Well, Sal, being the tall ass person she was, could actually look at his face. I, on the other hand, stared at a chest. A well-developed chest. I almost did a Peggy Carter from Captain America 1: The First Avenger. Almost.

Tilling my head back to look him in the face. "Who said we were talking about you?"

I cocked my head, crossed my arms and shifted my weight to my left leg.

"Are there any new students that also happen to have History now?" the smirk – could only be called a smirk- made it clear he found the situation hysterical.

Ass.

"Well, as the matter of fact, there is. His name is Sucka."

"What?" bushy eyebrows falling, making him look more serious.

"Sucka Dick." I yelled to the guy facing my back and sweet ass. Pulling Sal with me.

"That was not nice." She told me as we were out of hearing distance. Shrugging my shoulders, it wasn't that I disagreed with her. I just didn't care. Something about him hits all the buttons I have. Good and Bad. He was a risk I wasn't willing to take. Not with my Bestie so close. Alone it would be find, but a would never gamble with Sal's life.

"You know, maybe you are reacting like this because he fits your type." A long index finger tapping her bottom lip, brows frown. Silly Sally. What type?

"Sal, I don't have a type. In fact, I don't even know what I should have a preference about." Shacking my head in disbelieve.

"Lili," Oh damn it all, she was getting serious, she only used that nickname when she was, fuck, "you do have a profile, you like tall, dark and handsome. The only exception you have on that rule is the dude that plays Eric North-"

"Alexander Skarsgård." I informed her.

"Yes, that dude. You just drool over Christian Bale, Sebastian Stan and Pierce Brosnan. All of them are tall, dark and handsome. Girl, you got a type. And Stefan fits. Brown hair, tall and handsome. At least in a physical way, you are attracted to him."

"Ok, no. It takes more than a person's looks. I have never fallen in love because even if I find someone remotely handsome or good-looking, they always turn into fucktards. Maybe I am a breathing asshole detector."

"Well, I firmly believe you are wrong and I am right." She told me before walking to her class.

"Let's agree to disagree." I yelled at her back. Her response was a lovely finger.

Huffing, I walked into class and dropped my fine ass on my seat. With what Sal said I didn't pay attention to my surrounding. This was a crucial error and marked the end of my life, the universe and everything.

"It is nice to sit next to the person who told me to – and I quote – 'Sucka Dick'." I squeezed my eyes shut, asking God to make the male next to me disappear. Sadly, God didn't do shit. As usual. Maybe it's because I really am the child of the devil.

Satan, swallow the guy seated next to me in a giant hole that leads straight to hell. I peeked with my right eye to see if he was still there. And, guess what. He still was. The child of Satan my ass.

"Right, well. It's okay is you want to. People will love you just as much if you like it." Big smile on my face to hide my discomfort. The story of my life.

"Evelyne, I'm not gay." Stefan looked me deep in the eyes, as deep as it is possible with my black sunglasses. His were a fresh green, the colour I always imagine Harry Potters eyes would be.

"Okay, just say that to Elena. She will love to hear that." My remark made the man cock his head to the left. Just like a puppy. Oh God, that was cute. He is cute.

Evelyne! Bad thoughts.

"I'm not interested in Elena.' He frowned, " I mean I was but not anymore, not that way. I like being friend with her. That's all." He explained, eyes big. Looking every inch of sincere.

"Hmmm, right." I glanced down at my history book. I felt his gaze burn on my skin, it reminded me of the sun, hot and consuming. I was relieved to see that Mr. Tanner walked into the classroom. Stopping Stefan from saying anything else. I noticed his attention shift from me to another person, most likely Elena.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Informed Tanner us. As he went further into details, the teacher saw two of his students not talking notes.

" Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" he asked, disdain audible in his voice.

They broke their lovingly gaze at each other and the class continued without fuzz. Bless Satan.

* * *

I walked to Biology when my books were knocked out of my arms onto the dirty floor. The cause was a 250 pounds jock with low self-esteem he tries to cover up together with the fact that he is in the closet so deep, he could be visiting Narnia.

"If it isn't our own little vampire." The sneer on his face could made Malfoy nodded in approval. The ginger was pale, had freckles on the bridge of his nose that spread across his cheeks. He was tall, at least 6'2, it made him look even more intimidation to others than normal. I bend to pick up my books and walk away. Well, that was the plan. It sadly didn't exactly go that way.

As I bend down to pick my book Bio, notes and notepad, a foot on my notes stopped me. Looking up, so high my neck protested, I stared at the jock. I didn't believe in fairy-tales and now I wasn't making myself any illusions. This fight I couldn't win, not entirely at least. I knew that if he didn't get his kicks with me, Sally would be his next victim and she couldn't handle it.

"On your knees, on the ground at my feet. That is where you belong." I wanted to say so many things, be it about him being a dumb hillbilly or his orientation. But, I couldn't bring myself to do that. I never bully someone about the later or use it to hurt them. So I stared and waited for him to pulled his foot back and leave. I didn't expect him to grab my glasses, nor did I predicted him to throw them on the floor and step on them. It made me snap. Standing up with now everything in hand, I looked him in the eye.

"You may try to bring me down because you know that after this few years you will never achieve anything while I go out there and actually make something off myself. Something that is even impossible for you to imagine with your family of rednecks and cousin-fuckers, so let me say this once and once alone. If you do this again, I will ruin you. I will destroy anything and everything you hold dear. You know the company both your dumbass parents - who probably didn't even want you in their own pathetic miserable lives - work at? My mother own it, you dense fucktard." I smiled and for some reason it wouldn't have surprised me if my teeth had changed into those of a shark. My smile screamed cold, sharp and deathly. Throughout my little speech he went from flaming red to pale. But I wasn't close to done.

"With one word, your parent would be kicked out. Without anything. I wonder how long you will last." I grabbed him by the collar of the shirt until my mouth was close to his ear.

"And I think that we both knew who from the two of us really want to be on his knees, preferable with a cock in his mouth. No?" I whispered in his ear, low enough he could hear it but the people around us couldn't. Not even this pissed was I that major a bitch to out someone. Ginger went white as a sheet. Seeing he got it, I let his t-shirt go and walked away, not even glancing at my glasses laying broken on the grey stones or the crowd that parted as I walked bye. Head high, meeting everyone's eyes. Not for long, the other person always looked away first. I disliked my eyes but damn if they weren't effective.

That day, no one dared to say anything, let alone lay a finger on me. I wasn't proud I used his preference as a way to intimidate but what happened, happened. There is no need to cry over spilled milk.

By lunch, all the student body was aware of what had occurred and it was clear in the way they jumped out of the way for me as I strolled through the halls. I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy the power I held. It just seemed silly to fear me the way the other did. I remember once, a year or two ago, some spread the rumour that if you met my eyes for longer than ten seconds, you are cursed. For a whole month my fellow students wouldn't look me in the eyes. Even now, some only glance but never longer than ten seconds.

I entered the cafeteria and saw Sal was already waiting for me. Today on the menu, was Caesar Salat, pasta Bolognese or something I failed to identify. Playing it safe, well as safe as it can be, I picked the Bolognese and Sally picked the salat.

Bhua, salad. How she can eat that voluntary is a mystery to me.

"Have you heard the news?" I raised my eyebrow, like someone is going to talk to me.

"Right, well. Vicky, that is Victoria Donovan, older sister of Matt, who is one year below him because she had to repeat so many years, was attacked by an animal yesterday at the party."

Animal attack. No. That doesn't sound right. Suddenly there are so many, just after Stefan moved into town. I knew he wasn't the reason behind the assaults with him being a puss, not being able to handle human blood and as consequence condemned to drink Thumper and Bambi. Did he bring someone with him? That is the only reasonable explanation. The question now is who? Not Lexi, she was to smart to leave a trail this. Did he meet someone new? It could be his brother but they weren't on good terms, so unless these cases of 'animal violence' were some elaborated plan to piss bunny eater off, it seemed unlikely. Besides, from what I heard the older brother was still searching for ways to get Katherine out of the tomb, not knowing she never was in it. I felt some pity for the vampire, but well he fell for her. So, it also ruled out the doppelganger-turned-vampire. She was still running after all. Well, whomever it may be, time will tell.

"Well, that is unfortunate. But I don't get what the big deal is?" I stabbed my pasta as if it had offended me.

"Well, I was listing to Elena and Matt-"

"You were ear-dropping?"

"I wasn't eardrop-" the look I gave her stop her from finishing "Okay, I was ear-dropping but that's not the thing that needs our focus."

"Ok, go one." I told her with a hand motion for her to continue.

"Right, ehum, where was I?" she frowned. God, I love her to pieces but she was a shatter-head, even worse than me. Had her head not been attached to her body, she would have lost it years ago.

"With Elena and Matt."

"Right, right. Matt told Elena that Vicky said vampire over and over again before passing out." It confused Sal. She believed in lost off supernatural crap, such as fairies (I believe in fairies, I do, I do) and adored Twilight. I couldn't judge, I like the first book too.

This, however, confirmed my suspicion about Stefan and the mystery vampire. The only reason I can think of as to why they are here is Elena. I needed to look at my files and the journals I found in the basement. Ignorance may be a blessing but knowledge is power. And more importantly, it kept you alive. And I guess it's only a matter of time before the doppelganger will discover that humans aren't on the top of the food chain. I pondered of how she would react. Dramatically, for sure. Crying will make an appearance without a trace of doubt. First, the little girl will be scared and try to block the scary much bigger world out. I pursed my lips to contain my chuckle. Like the world would let her. As evil and apathetic as it sounded, I felt like this would be an amusing soap show to watch and I would stay to see it all play out.

"Well, she was drunk and on drug so I couldn't put too much though in it." I lied. There would be a time to tell Sal about what else is out there. But there was no need to tear her world apart just yet. I wanted her to have the carefree childhood, filled with complaining about school and boys. Mine was ripped from me far to early and I planned on spearing her from experiencing what I went through even if it would be on a lower level.

Sally hummed but gave no reply.

"Matt is still in love with Elena. But she is more interested in your McHottie." She told me before talking a big bite of her salad. Sal refused to comprehend that he wasn't mine.

"I think it's normal he's still hopelessly in love with the chick, I mean they were together for what, 2 years? They probably shared all their firsts with each other and Matt maybe believed it could even be their lasts. As for Salvatore, He is not nor will he ever be my McHottie. BTW, stop calling him McHottie, it's a stupid nickname." That made the girl snorted and almost chock in her food.

"That's God punishing you." I told her with a smirk adoring my face. Pocking pasta on my fork, I began to eat. I was hungry and the Bolognese wasn't too bad. I couldn't cook for shit, so I never had high expectations and eat everything as long as it's eatable.

"I hate you and you don't even believe in God."

"Yeah, well, I might have had an epiphany and you can't hate this cute face." Giving here the puppy eyes, a secret weapon I rarely used because of my shades and because of that, Sal didn't have resistance against it.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you till hell and after the devil kicked us out. Now stop looking at me with those puppy eyes." I was always insecure about my eyes. A little too big for my face and the colour made them stand out. If someone had told me to stop looking, I would have though my eyes bothered them but with Sal-Sal I knew it wasn't because of my eyes but the look I used that made her ask it.

"What happened anyway? I have heard so many things. I even hear Genny, from English lit., say that you summoned a demon to get your revenge on this town. So did you summon one and was he as hot as Sebastian?" the Black Butler reference wasn't lost on me, I was the one who made her watch it in the first place.

"I wish. Ginger-head knocked my stuff on the floor and stepped on my glasses. I snapped and told him I would make mum fire his parents if he bothered me again. That made him back of easily."

"Wow, he really must have struck a nerve, for you to pull the Mum card." He did. I could bear all his shoves or him knocking my books out my hands, but no one touches my glasses. My eyes made me stand out more than I already do.

"Yeah, he did. I never forgotten the time everyone, even teachers, feared me. Not the most fun way to enter a new school." The cafeteria was filled with people but I felt alone. I would have been, if not for Sal. Honestly, I never understood why she wasn't with the normal group or even the popular one. She was pretty, smart and communicate without acting like a dick. I suspect my presence has something to do with it but I don't want to make it seem as if the world revolved around me.

"Anyway, I have Art 'til 4, so you can go to the grill or something. Just text me where you are and I will come."

My head nodded on his own, this wasn't a new predicament. One day in the week Sal would stay longer in school for Art. It wouldn't shock me if in college she would study something related to art or design. I had been the judge of her drawing multiple times and been her doll to dress up and create clothes for. At least ¼ of my closet was filled with her creations and I wore them more often than my other ones. How could I not, with the time and effort she put in them. While she never asked for anything back, I made sure her playlist was filled with the newest music and found her the materials she needed.

"Do I have to act as your mannequin any time soon?" four weeks had passed by since the last time, statistically she would asked somewhere this week.

"Not yet. Still working on the design for you dress. I'm making you something to were to that founder party and the Founder Day. I'm thinking Victorian Goth for the later." She explained as she handed me an olive. The look on my face made her laugh. She knew I hated parties and olives. How anyone could put those nasty little things in their mouth is a riddle for me.

"Well, don't wasted you time, I have made sure that Mum doesn't know the party, so I don't have to go. I had to go outside before mum woke to take the invitation out of the mailbox. Only to avoid that horror, would I rise so early." I was convinced I had my ticked out of jail and was passing Go.

At least I thought so until Sal's guilty visage received my attention. Not good.

"I may have, accidently mentioned it to your mum yesterday in the mall. Sorry." No, no, oh, no. If it wasn't for my exceptional self-control I would have been freaking out so hard.

"Sally! Oh, God, NO, no no no. I need to walk into a wall or something and go to the hospital. Why did mum marry a member of a founding family. It's like she tries to make my life more difficult."

"V, chill. It's not that bad." She tried to reassure me.

"Will you come as my date?" If I was going down, so was she.

"Hell no, you are on your own. The snobs ruin any creativity I have." No shame in her voice nor in her facile expression, the skank. Unbelievable.

"So you are telling me to go and suffer while you sit on your arse?" I complained and had I been standing I would have stumped the ground.

"Pretty much, yes." Sal seemed happy with my predicament and my way of handling it. Why did I ever become friend with her?

Because no one else wanted to and she is the yin to your yang.

"If I didn't like you, I would call you a hypocrite."

"Well, you don't like me, you love me. And I'm not a hypocrite but an opportunist. Now I can make you a dress and watch you suffer all at the same." She gave me a big smile, all teeth.

Biatch.

"You can ask Stefan." Sal between bites. I could understand why she thought it was on good possibility but with him being what he is and me not having figured out how to handle the situation, it was for now better to keep my distance.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he is going to ask Elena. I believe he has a crush on her just like 99% of the guys in this school."

The bell rang indicating the end of your lunch period. Sal told me to not do stupid shit. Her words not mine. Before reminding me to text her so she would pick me up. I wouldn't see her for the remaining of the day so I nodded like a good girl and said she worried too much. She laughed so loud people stared. "I don't worry about you but about the people around you. You put the laughter into slaughter."

* * *

I never understood the appeal of Mystic Grill. First off all, the name. Could it be anymore cliché? Furthermore, it was so dark with all the dark wooden structures and the people are not the nicest either. Matt was OK, for a jock. He had brains and even talked to me or Sal-Sal. That put him an my Try-to-be-nice-to list. It only included Matt and Bonnie.

It may be odd that the others weren't on it but that is easily explained. Elena wasn't on there because she was an angel to teachers and the students that in her eyes mattered while being a utter bitch to all the others. Most didn't see it, though that they misunderstood the shit they found themselves in because of her. I wouldn't have made too much a deal out of it, hadn't she been an equally big selfish person to her friends. It was clear Caroline envied her and was insecure about being perceived as shallow and dumb.

Caroline wasn't on it because she started the rumour and while it was long ago, people today still believe it. That, however, didn't stop me from admiring the potential she had. She could rule the world with her determination and enthusiasm.

The oldest Gilbert was here as well, taking loud with Bonnie about Stefan and blah blah blah. It all seemed so childish. It was obvious the girl wasn't over her parents death and now she wanted to throw herself on a guy as distraction to what is happening around her. Yet as pointless as it all was, I couldn't stop myself from feeling envious. Part of me wonders if I too, would have been worried about such things if my childhood had been any different. Probably, I'm not fooling myself into thinking I'm that extraordinary. There is a certain beauty to 'normality', one only those who know and understand the absurdity of said concept, see and truly experience.

There are times I look at this world and it feels as if there is a glass layer between me and it. Preventing me from fully feeling what others do. The moments, when my past is but a though away, that it's as if I could only feel everything or nothing at all. It feels like having to pick which is worse; drowning beneath the vast blue or dying of thirst. Depending on what I remember, either can be said to be worse.

God, I am more damage then I sometimes realise. Enough with the sad thoughts.

I gazed at the carbon copy, she wasn't ready to accepted that humans weren't the only creatures that looked the way we do. I would bet my right leg, she would run faster than Usain Bolt when she found out. Part of me, the mischief and apathic part, wanted to stay close just to see it happen. And maybe take a picture. You know, as souvenir.

Some other part of me felt sad for her, after all ignorance was a bless. On she couldn't keep with what she was and what she meant for the supernatural world. Her naivety would come with a high price. I'd convince my mother to move hadn't it been for Sally. The danger that was coming was inevitable if we stayed. At least I knew more than most, so I could protect both of them. The question was if I get caught up in Elena's mess, who would look out for them.

I pulled away from my thoughts in time to see Elena rush to the door, probably to confront Stefan. A piece of me, I didn't know how big it was, disliked the attention Elena was getting from Stefan. Silly I knew, after all the effort I put into making sure that happened. I shook my head, as it to shake out the bad thoughts running through my mind.

Stefan, at the moment, is harmless for the lack of better term but he remained a potential threat. The best thing, right now, was probably to keep my distance but every passing day it's get harder to do so. Maybe, I needed to let go o the silly notion I could avoid him and help the vampire instead. If I helped him control his more primitive side, maybe he really could become my friend. He would not be so weak and not limited in this vampire strenght.

I'd have to look into it an other time.

I found a table at the back, with little to no people around that was quiet. Pulling my copy of 'Sofie's world' out my bag and started reading. It would be an hour before Sal was done and with Jeremy calculated into the equation, it could take even longer. After setting an alarm on my phone to remind me to send a text, I put it away.

Sofie and her mystery pen-pal were more interesting than the rest of the world.

* * *

The next day, I had preferred it to be a normal boring day. That wasn't the case. Sally had heard Bonnie and Elena talk about Stefan.

"Apparently, he has raging-brother issues and is looking for a rebound. She was so mad, he didn't text. Not that he could, since she forgot to give him her number or e-mail."

"I don't get how that is his fault." I said as I put my maths book in my locked and grabbed philosophy.

"Neither do I, maybe because he should have asked or give her his information. Either way, the thing that bugged her the most was the fact his brother, yes you heard that right, his brother is in town and staying for a while."

Now I know who the mystery vampire is. Damon Salvatore. Didn't expect that. This meant he had found a way to enter the tomb. Why else would he came back. He was dangerous, and that as put lightly. I worried about my friend, she was pretty enough for him to grab and feed. As if the universe was sending me a message, I watched Caroline passed by and ceased worrying. The chances are he will use the blonde. From my information, it was said the brothers hated each other, reason behind it was Katherine who happened to be their vampire mommy.

I deemed it logical to presume he, Damon, would try to get close to Elena. Not only to irritate Stefan but also to get a closer look at the girl wearing the same face as his beloved Kitty-Kat, the woman he has loved for more than a century. I felt sorry him, soon he would find out she wasn't in the tomb under the burned down church.

"Well, I hope they repair their relationship, the brothers I mean. It seems sad to hate one and other for eternity."

"Eternity, more like the next 60 to 70 years. Life is too short to be seen as an eternity."

"And yet, it's the longest thing we do on this earth."

"Right, well, go to philosophy with your depri thoughts. They fit there. I'm going to English." She told me and turned around with a wave.

Shaking my head with a smile on my face, I made my way to the class.

"Do you have Mr. Vogel now?" Stefan asked as he appeared out of thin air next to me.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I frowned, my head wasn't happy with the situation while my heart, for the lack of a better term, didn't seem to mind it. Someone big and strong to protect me from the world.

Where did those thoughts come from?

"I found English Literature not really for me, so I asked to change it."

More like compelled the brains out of the poor woman.

"Right and you choice philo? Not the easiest thing the choice. Why did you?" I wondered. It was true not many students like the class, several switched to less difficult ones. The 'problem' with philosophy was you couldn't just learn it, you needed to understand it and have your own opinion on thing which you were ready to defend if necessary.

"I always like it. Sofie's world was the main reason behind it. It explain everything and made it clear even for a layman."

"Yes it does. It was written for that purpose alone. I wouldn't call it light reading, for most people it takes quite some time to finish it. It's about 600 pages. Not the tightest book I've read but defiantly one that stuck. I'm re-reading it at the moment. The start of a new schoolyear seemed fitting." Where all of this talk came from, I don't know. So don't ask but I liked that I could talk about it. Sal wasn't fascinated by Socrates or Plato. Aristoteles sounded like 'arrest to tit less' in her opinion and Immanuel Kant just sounded funny. My bestie was smart, just not concerning this.

"I hope the teacher is good. A teacher who doesn't know what he's talking about is a waste of time to listen to."

"True, but that's for every course the case. I don't want to imagine what a difference it would be for people to be taught by a docent who knew what he's talking about. Ms. D'accord, for instance. She may have a French last name but she doesn't understand French at all. I'm glad she retires after this year."

"I didn't know you spoke French." Was it really that surprising for someone to speak more than one language?

"Yes, I do. I also know Dutch, German, Latin and (Old) Greek. My mother is originally from Belgium. It is normal for her to speak those and she insisted I learned them as well."

"Are Latin and Ancient Greek still taught in Belgium?" I understood his surprise. Both were death languages most people deemed unnecessary to teach or learn.

"Yes, it an option you can take. School in Belgium or Europe in general is quite different from here. Less sports." Not that I have to do any sports here.

"Fascinating." For a second he sounded the age he actually was rather than how old he looked.

He opened the door for me and let me enter the class. Mr. Vogel hadn't arrived so, nor had many of the other students. But they were slowly trickling into the room.

"Here." I said as I handed him my philosophy book. I already read it front to back so, I didn't really need it.

"You probably haven't been given one yet. So you can use mine if you want." I explain as he took it from my hand. His long fingers caressing the tops of mine. Sending a shiver up my spine. One I could barely conceal.

"Thanks. You are sure you want need it?" he asked, being the polite man he was taught to be. His eyes were burning. I was glad I had my glasses. With those eyes I wouldn't shock me if he could read people's darkest secrets.

"Yes, I-" before I could fully answer, Vogel entered and the class became quiet. The man was older, in his fifties and married. He had two daughters but both were too young to go to high school. He had found his wife later in life and waited before getting children. Thus, the being so young while he had already a respectable age. The man, Sam if you knew him well enough, was kind and loved teaching; making this one of my favourite courses to follow. It helped that he made power points to elucidate any misunderstanding one could be facing.

During class, Sal texted to meet her after class immediately, usual place. Frowning at what it could be that made her so hipper, my attention drifted from the class to her message and back again. I kept glancing at the clock, willing it to go faster. From the corner of y eye, I could see that my behaviour was odd enough to make the brunette next to me raise his eyebrow.

The bell rang and before Stefan could say a word I was out my seat and gone, of to find my platonic soul-mate. Dogging the people in the hallway, as if I was dogging my responsibilities. I run to one of the older unused classrooms. I had snitched the key from a janitor a month after getting here and hit it behind a loose tile near the door, so only Sal or me could open it and neither of us could get caught with the key.

"Wh-" I paused, out of breath and completely out of shape, "What happened?"

"I kissed Jeremy." Sal all but yelled. Her face went from happy, to worried to uncertain to happy all over again.

"Ok, did you started or he?" I tried to pulled the situation apart, that way we could evaluate it piece by piece and it wouldn't freak Sally out.

"I kissed him fist but he was going to! I know it. He was all in my face and looking at my lips. I-I just reacted." She explain, getting redder and redder as time passed.

"Right, did he kiss back?" I asked. If hope he did.

"Yes. His tongue was down my throat."

"TMI, Sal, TMI!" I shivered in horror at the picture that popped up in my head. How my mind could torture me like that.

"If he kissed you back, what is the problem?"

"I don't know, the fact that he is in love with Vicky, or that he is using or that I ran like a bunny with my tail between my legs!"

Wasn't it as a dog with its tail between his legs?

"He isn't together with Vicky. Maybe he has fallen for you! He's an idiot if he isn't. Small Gilbert is using but there are things as rehab. Both Rihanna and Amy Winehouse sing about it. He could also stop if he gets the support he needs. As for the running, well… that wasn't smart. Just go see him after school and explain. You kinda gave away how you feel about him, you might as well spill the tea."

Sal walked from one end of the room to the other. This had her all riddled up and I wasn't really the right person to talk to. I never been in a relationship nor had I experience a crush. I pulled Sal to me in a hug.

"Look, Sal, whatever you decide to do, I will be right by your side, every step of the way. To hell and after we get kicked out by the devil. Ok. If you confess how you feel about the kid, fine, go for it. If you don't, equally fine. I don't care for Jeremy, I only care for you and how you feel."

Her arms tightened around my waist and she buried her face in my hair. "Thanks." It was said so softly, that I wouldn't have hear it if I wasn't paying attention.

"No probs, buttercups. Just, know: he hurts you, I will kill the little fucker." I told her with a big smile. All teeth and no warmth.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But if he does hurt me, you will have to deal with him after I am done." That's my girl.

* * *

School was done for today and everyone was preparing for the comet. I didn't see the big deal of it but Sal was interested. She believe in all that crap from your astrologic sign and all that nonsense. I didn't get it but indulged her. After all that was what besties means. Support each other and be interested by what the other likes.

The evening fall and the people made their way to the town square. The other students were there as well. Even Vicky was here. I had seen her somewhere in the crowd. Personally I wouldn't have come outside with a wound like that on my neck. It was begging the vampire to snack from you again. But, it was better her neck than mine or Sal-Sal's.

"Vicky is back." I informed the redhead. It made her raise an eyebrow. I never was one to notice the people around me. Suspicion flashed through her eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Relax. I just saw her. She had this big ass thing on her neck to cover the wound." I structured to the place she had been bite.

"I heard she was so on the drugs she couldn't defend herself. She was lucky to survive."

I couldn't disagree with that. If the one who took a bite out of her had been Damon, and there wasn't another alternative, he could have easily suck her dry. It's not like he cares. He can't, not with his switch on OFF.

"I'm gonna get us candles. Stay were you are." She ordered me. Used to that.

Not far ahead from me Elena and Stefan were fighting. The distance too big for me to hear everything. I heard she understood something, said a lot of 'check' s before walking away. I have had strange conversations but even to me that seem odd. Could be because I only heard a small part of it all. The brunette didn't give him the chance to reply. Off she went like a butterfly, or warps depending on whom you asked.

I caught his attention and he made his way over to me. He looked good. But then again, when didn't he.

Stop it, brains.

"You know ear-dropping isn't nice."

"I didn't realise I dropped my ears. Will you help me search for them?" my sarcastic comment made him smile and I felt relieved he didn't look so disappointed anymore.

"Even in the dark you wear the shades?" I knew he was going to ask one day but he did it faster than I predicted he would.

"My eyes are messed up so it's better not to let people see them. Most of them, find my eyes disgusting."

"I can make my own opinions you know?"

"I do, don't get me wrong. It's just easier to not let them be seen. That way I don't have to look at hear horrified faces and they don't have to look at them. It is easier this way, even is it may not be the right way."

"Ok." He wanted to push but knew better.

"What brings you to the comet?"

"Well, I wasn't interested in that. Elena came to my house yesterday and talked to Damon. He's my older brother."

"Family problems?"

"You can say that." He gave a quick smile and rubbed the back in his neck. "He told her I wasn't over my ex."

"Are you?" I asked before adding "Are you over your ex?"

"Yes, I never loved her. I know it sounds harsh but the feeling I had for her can't be described as such."

"Hmmm. If they can't be seen as love, what did you feel?"

"Fascination, attraction, lust… I- she was so different from all I knew. It was easy to believe I loved her. I needed that at the time but now it's clear to me."

"How are those feeling different from the once you have for Elena? I presume you like her, no?"

"I do like her. She is kind," I had to hold back a laugh, what a joke, "compassionate and smart." Right. She never read anything, asked the nerds to do everything for her. Kind and smart. My pale white ass.

"But the feelings I have for her aren't that different than those I had for Karthrine. My ex. She fascinates me and while I do enjoy her presence. I am not in love with her."

"Don't play with the girl's heart. If you don't feel for her that way. Make it clear. If she gets mad, well it's not your fault you don't like her. Just, don't string her along. That would be cruel and unnecessary. Be friends and maybe it can grow into something more." I paused, thinking about what I should say.

"Those who believe in love at first sight don't know what love is. Love takes time. First you must love yourself and accept who you are completely before you can love an other person. There is no point in loving someone if you hate yourself. Love yourself. Be friends first and love will come is it's meant to be. Don't worry." I truly believed what I said. Stefan didn't love himself or accepted what he was. Not all vampires are monsters and not all monsters are vampires. He needed to see that.

His bunny-diet wasn't good for him. It made him weaker than normal vampires but consuming blood would consume him. Stefan wouldn't able to stop, not without help. The guilt would eat him alive and he would go all ripper.

I looked around Sal still hadn't returned. I frowned before worry was the only thing I felt.

"Stefan, I have to go. Sal is waiting for me." I turned, and ran away. He wasn't my priority. Sal was. I looked around and felt relieve as she made her way over to me.

"You can't believe how many people were in line before me! I had to wait forever. Here" She handed me the candle and I just hugged her. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Hey, why are you so emotional?"

"I just felt like it."

"You sure you're not gay?" one of her red eyebrows went up.

"No, you silly. Now light my candle." I ordered. Smiling at her. It was a good night and tomorrow will be even better.

* * *

Sal had to leave early, saying she had a test tomorrow, I just think she didn't want to miss 'Say yes to the Dress'. I'm not judging her… but I am.

I headed to Mystic Grill for a drink before I planned on heading home. The whole comet-thing had drained me and I was thirsty so, to the grill I went. As I entered I was Stefan and Elena talking, again. They hadn't something better to do than talk?

"Hey, Matt. Can I get a bourbon?" I tried to look cute.

"Nice try." He joked before giving me my regular Fanta.

"You have good taste." A voice, male, deep and screaming cocky. I looked to the source. It was a man, early to mid-twenties. The man was handsome, no denying there. Standing a solid 6' feet in height and in possessing of a toned, extremely well built physique. He had a light complexion with olive undertones that made me jealous. His face was striking as well, with a strong classic bone structure, high cheeks bones and a sharp jaw line that could make every male model green of envy.

Dark brown maybe even black hair hanged just over the tips of his ears, styled in a casual disarray that must have taken hours to look so good. I had to believe that for my own peace of mind. However even with all that going for it, it were his eyes, intense and shocking light blue surrounded bye dark lashes and brows that caught my attention. They were a storm captured in colour.

"Thanks. Having a good taste in alcohol is pretty normal, when you're from Belgium." It was normal to consume alcohol from 16 years old. Only soft drinks but at parties people didn't really pay to much attention. Everything under the 30 degrees was soft. So we could drink pretty much anything.

"Belgium. That's a long way from home, Ms…" he said. I marvelled at how good his face was with showing how he felt. At the mention of Belgium, his eyebrows raised, causing lines to appear on his forehead. His eyes sparkled with curiosity and the corners of his mouth when up. Forming a smirk that screamed 'bad boy'.

"Evelyne Ravenworth. Mr. …?" I asked him in return. The name rang a bell with him. I wasn't sure as to why. But I had a whole conversation to find out.

"Founding family, Ravenworth. And the name is Salvatore, Damon Salvatore."

 _Damon Salvatore, also known as the 'Reincarnation of the Devil Himself'_

 _Species: Vampire_

 _First off the Line: Niklaus Michaelson_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Height: 6'_

 _Age: -Physical: 25 years old_

 _-Actual: 170 years old (Turned in 1864)_

 _Sire: Katherine Pierce also known as Katerina Petrova  
_

 _Known associates: - Stefan Salvatore, younger brother (America, USA, Virginia, Mystic Falls)_

 _-Katherine Pierce, Maker/old lover (location unknown)_

 _Information: Extremely dangerous, is known for his spontaneous and sarcastic behaviour. Kills without conscious. He possesses special gifts, unknown which ones and there extend._

 _Status: Re-capture if possible. Kill if necessary._

Here is our mystery vampire. He was more handsome than I though he would be. It was nice, having something to look at besides Stefan. Their family really won a golden ticked in the genetic pool, for looks at least. Now I only wondered if that bell rang because he had hear of my connection, if one could call it that, with Stefan or because of my last name.

"Same back at you. What brings to town? It's not like this is the most interesting place to be." I chuckled at my own remark. I knew that if I hadn't been tied to this place I would have screamed Hasta la Vista and Arrivederci.

"It seemed a good idea to visited the family. It has been some time since I have seen my brother." The smirk on his face told me he was making some kind of inside joke. I had to bite the inside of my cheek not to giggle, he sounded like he cared. A trade Damon didn't possess if my sources were correct.

"Stefan, right?" it left my mouth before I could control myself.

Stupid Evelyne.

He raised his eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. "I know him from history and philosophy."

"Right." He draw the word out, indicating he didn't believe me entirely. Damon drank his bourbon in one go before staring at me. His blues fixated on me like a poems on its prey right before he moved his move. It screamed danger for me, while for most woman it could be interpreted as seduction, I knew better.

"What's with the glasses?"

"Haven't you heard, I'm a vampire." I laughed and he did so too. However we laughed for different reason. He, because a human called herself a vampire and I for making a vampire joke to a vampire who didn't know I knew he was one himself.

Funny.

"That's a good one but seriously, why?" He leaned in, I could feel the force behind the words. The vampire who was believe to be the reincarnation of the Devil himself, wasn't playing anymore.

"My eyes. They gross people out." I had to be careful. If he noticed I couldn't be compelled, the chances of me dying go exponentially up. I looked away from him, it would give me an excuse not to answer his questions and not to feel the heat behind his gaze. Cold and hot at the same time.

"Can I see them?" I was torn into, I didn't want to get more attention from him, as immensely handsome as he was, but not giving him what he was could also draw his focus to me.

"I should go. Better not to spoil your evening. Wouldn't want you to tasted that bourbon for a second time." My lips stretched into a timid smile, pushing a lock behind my ear. I pulled a 5 dollar bill out my pocket and placed it on the bar.

"Thanks for the chat and have a nice evening." I told him and both of us were surprised by the sincerity behind it.

"Wait." A warm hand wrapped around my wrist. It was big, particularity compared to my own. Frowning, letting my confusion show, I looked at him with my head cocked to the right.

"I have seen many ugly thing in my life, a pair of eyes won't disturb me." His voice was filled with confidence. I liked the sound of it. Deep and warm. Raspy on the end. It reminded me of dark chocolate and caramel.

"Maybe." I studied him, even after all this years he held himself as a soldier. The civil war was long over and yet it still effect his stand. Perhaps it wasn't the only war he fought it. It wouldn't be impossible, Wolverine did it. But then again, that was in comics.

"Soldier?" I couldn't stop my curiosity from making me spill those words. It alerted Damon that someone, a tiny girl, could see through this finely build mask and see that side of him.

"How did you know?" he asked, suspicion clearly visible in his eyes while his face still showed a smirk. Maybe it was because he had served, even when he didn't want to or wasn't obliged to do so, that convinced me into telling him, or perhaps it was because even with all he was and had done in the past, the man still was capable of loving, even if for one person alone. Suddenly, the hatred I felt for Katherine dubbed in size. The discovery that she wasn't in there followed by the conclusion that she could have found him and be with him all those years ago would break him and I doubted anyone could put those broken pieces back together. Much less if he let anyone close enough to do so.

"Your eyes. There is a reason why they are called the windows to our soul." I couldn't stop my hand from reaching out. Softly, slowly and carefully I caressed the smooth skin around his eyes. Careful as if he was a wild horse that could lash out if frightened. As I pulled back, the smirk that had fallen of this face, found its way back.

"I don't have a soul, so there is nothing to see." He replied sarcastically and the bitterness in his voice was biting.

"That is not what I see." I told him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Don't cry."

This made a laugh escaped his lips, "Me, crying? What a joke." He smiled, white teeth all bare as if daring me to say that again. But I wasn't scared.

"Why do people always think that to cry, tears need to roll down your cheeks?" I asked him truthfully. "I have to go, it's late and I have school. So, until next time, Mr. Salvatore. I have feeling that this will not be the last time we will meet."

From behind me I heard Vicky speak to the vampire: "I know you."

Taking this chance so he wouldn't stopping me a second time, I calmly but fast made my way out the bar. I listen closely, to hear if the door opened behind me indicating that Damon followed me out. But, thankfully, the door stayed close and I felt confident it was safe to walk home. Once I had created enough distance between the predator and me, I reprimanded myself for flirting and pocking a creature capable of killing me in mere seconds and feel no remorse for it.

Next time, walk away.

I send Sal and text to let her knew I was fine and on my way home. Mum was still busy so she wouldn't be home until one-ish. Giving me plenty of time to rob the frig and watch Lucifer.

* * *

Elena knocked at the door, there was no denying, she was scared. However, that wasn't going to stop her from telling him what she wanted to say. While he was strange and had brother issues, Stefan was a great catch. Too good to let go. The girl was well aware she wasn't in love with the guy but with him my her side everyone would feel jealous.

The door opened, behind it stood a confused Stefan. The man couldn't understand why she had come here. True, they had left their conversation at a bad end but he didn't really care for it. Evelyne had should him how 'childish' the cheerleader was. Not that it was a problem, after all she was only 16 years old but even if he look forever 17, he in mind and spirit was so much more mature that the girl in front of him had nothing to offer him except a face he recognized.

That being said, he remained a 162 year old gentleman; "Would you like to come in?"

With a hint of a smile Elena back away from the door; "The comet's actually this way." she said as she when to stand under the moonlight. Having no other option the vampire followed her.

"Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier."

"No, no. I'm glad you are fine now." Part of him was glad she came here, now was a good time to make it clear that whatever she felt for him was one-sided. They were alone her and this way he wouldn't humiliate her and lose her friendship. If that would remain after him turning her down.

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."brown eyes met green but instead of the awe and happiness at her confession she expected to see there was only focus.

The more she talked, the more he saw, how Elena wasn't the one for him. In so many ways. Evelyne was smart in a way Elena would never be. She wasn't interested in philosophy or literature that surpassed the general stuff such as the Scarlet Letter or Pride and Prejudice. The small odd girl fitted into his world so much better than the one standing in frond of her. In all honesty, Elena was vain and boring character wise. She was kind, that was true but not to everyone. He had seen her reaction when he had asked about Evelyne at the party.

"What would you write?"

"I would write... 'Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that..." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that...the world's just going to come crashing down, and I...don't know if I can survive that'" **  
**

The girl couldn't stop herself from frowning, he was not moved by her little speech, in fact it left him cld from what she could see. Had she really misread the signs? It seemed unlikely, it was her they were talking about, the 'it'-girl. How could he not like her?

"Do you want to know what I would write? 'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. That is it.'" Stefan replied as he watched how the realisation sunk in. He wasn't in love with her, never had been.

"Elena, I really want to stay friends but I do not like you in that way." he boldly explained to the girl that for the first time in her life was rejected.

"I- ... I should go home." she turned around and ran to her car. Part of her wanted, him to go after her but that never happened.

As she drove away, the doppelganger though to herself; _"I will make him love me, like it should be."_

* * *

It was a long chapter, 11K words, not all chapter will be this long. Most will hopefully be around 5k words. I wanted to really go in deep with how the relation between Stefan and Evelyne is slowly evolving as well as letting her meet Damon for the first time. I tried to keep him as authentic as possible but I know he was OOC in this chapter. I will try to keep that in mind for the next chapter. Please **REVIEW**. It really helps me.

 _ **Question 1; How do you want the pairing to be? I have already chosen that Stefan, Damon and Elijah will be love interests. But that can always change. Maybe there will be flirting between Evelyne and someone else. Let me know what you think and with whom you would pair Evelyne! I will keep in mine what you, the readers, want ;)**_

 _ **Question 2; Do you think the story is funny? My friends and I have weird humour so I understand if you think that it's not funny, jut let me know?**_

Thanks for following and favouring:

Charmed2100, LunaAndAsh, Ms. Fairchild02, faithej, hailstormdragon, lilmarie, texasbellllla, Lady Syndra, Yuki Kang, Kami no Kage-Sama, Blackphoenixfeather, Lugm58, amblonde2, Asuna-Yue, EnglishKitsune, Mina1999, jenniferprignano, Sinfully Dreaming, sh44885, InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge, beamerwitte, Lorena1995, Seraphina Ingrid Gilbert, Sylkia17, Mel2121 and MiisTache.

Special thanks to; ZoeyMarin and .Winchester.17 for reviewing. I hope both of you liked the new chapter as much as the previous ones.

That was all for today, until next chapter.


	4. It's a Poll

Hey!

Sorry, this is not a update, that will be next week if everything goes according to plan, but I wanted to let everyone know that I opened a poll. Now, you - my readers - can give me your opinion as to who Evelyne should be dating.

You find the **poll on my profile** and you can chose up to two different parings. If the paring you want is not mentioned, please let me knew with a review or by sending me a PM. **Please vote for the chose you like best**.

Until next chapter

ForTheLoveOfSatan (FTLOS)


	5. Chapter 3: The car and the call

Hello my fellow fanfiction readers (and some of you, writers)

I want to start by giving you'll my gratitude. I never expected this story to have so many people behind it in such a short amount of time. With only 2 chapters and the prologue, I have already 31 favourites, 44 followers and even 1 community. So, THANK YOU!

Now, I hope you like the new chapter and I will see you at the bottom.

* * *

"But no one listens to her 'cause she doesn't have a pretty face to match her pretty mind."

\- S.M.M.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning was hell. My eyes were glued together and red from dehydration. Why did I have to binge watch it all? Now, I had no more episodes and my eyes were on fire. I climbed out of bed and dragged my lifeless body into the shower. The water cold to wake me up.

Wake me up inside! (I can't walk up!)

Picking vanilla today as my body wash, the scene of it is magnificent, warm and soft. Heavy handed I washed my body. After I was finished and wrapped in a big fluffy tower, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was astray, missing. I frowned. Mum hadn't yelled to wake me up. Strange, very strange. I walked to her room only to find a made up bed. Hmmm, even stranger. Tiptoeing I descended the stairs, careful not to make the wood scream under my weight. To my disbelieve, I found her in the couch. She clearly had been drinking yesterday, a bit too much, from what I see. Mum can handle her liquor and wasn't afraid to drink, she had normally had excellent self-control and never got drunk but today that doesn't seem to be the case.

I heard humming from the kitchen. Talking mum's stiletto, I headed for the source. There was a man, medium height, blond with brown eyes in the kitchen making pancakes and bacons.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked, holding the shoe ready to strike. I didn't appear like a treat with my 5'1" and only wearing a big fluffy towel.

I didn't think this through.

"Calm down, I am Daniel Lectur. I work with your mum." Lecter, Hannibal Lecter, Oh god, he's a cannibal. Don't eat the bacon.

"ID. Please, Hannibal." My comment made the stranger roll his eyes before grabbing his wallet out of his pocket. Over the table he shoved it to me. I inspected it, searching for irregularities before being satisfied.

"How do you know my mum?" the shoe with the pointy heel directed to him.

"I'm her new assistant. She didn't tell you?" I ruffled through my memories of the last couple of days.

 _~Honey, don't forget. I have a new assistant so he will be talking my calls._

 _What's his name?_

 _Daniel Lectur._

 _Oh, as in Hannibal Lecter._

 _Sure honey. Got to go. Love you.~_

Right. I had been so focused on the whole vampire thing I didn't really process that.

Lowering the shoe, I looked at the man. He was younger than mum but handsome if you liked blond. Mum chose well. "I approve." I quickly added, "No maple syrup on my pancakes."

I put my weapon of choice down and walked back upstairs. I pulled a long sleeved blouse out the closet, pared with a leather skirt decorated with silver studs, and thigh high socks. All black. Adding an black satin choker with a big emerald hanging on it. I pulled out ankle boots with platform. Giving me the inches a desperately needed. Around the shoe were several belts with silver buckles or details.

I gave myself a winged eyeliner and added mascara. I had to do multiple layers to cover all the white of my lashes. In the waterline I put a waterproof blacker than black liner. Which was kind of pointless, adding the fact I wore glasses. Finishing it with a matt black lip. First I wanted to put a crimson red lipstick on but that wouldn't have worked with the choker.

Hopping down the stairs, I danced into the kitchen, where a board with pancakes and bacon was waiting for me.

"Not eating any meat you prepared until I am certain you are not Hannibal." I told him as I pushed the bacon, could be from human or from a pig, aside. Mum decided to grace us with her presence which wasn't so graceful until her second cop of coffee. I never understood the appeal of it. It was bitter and just plain nasty.

I pushed the pancakes inside when I saw how late it was, my interrogation of the could-be Hannibal had cost me time. Time I didn't have. In a minute Sally would park out frond and I had to go. Half chocking and swallowing, I ran upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my bag. I picked up my parasol, sunglasses and ran outside.

"Bye mum, bye dude with the last name that sounds like Hannibal's." I slammed the door shut and ran to the car that just stopped. Pulling the door open and throwing my bag in the back-seat, we started our morning ritual.

"Did you bring you umbrella?" Sal asked, like every morning.

"Of course I did, how dare you doubt me, besides it's not an umbrella but a parasol." I huffed to sound even more snobby then normal.

"I heard you have a new person in the house."

"Yes Hannibal Lecter, well Daniel Lectur but you never know."

"Right, BTW, I have test Spanish. Could you ask me the words on the list, it's printed on yellow paper, in my bag?"

"Of course I help a sister in need."

"Thanks."

The whole drive I asked her Spanish and she replied in it.

* * *

On the parking load I saw Bonnie and Elena talk about something. Bonnie appeared worried, while the other seemed to shrug it off. From what Sal and I could hear Bonnie was wary of Stefan. She got a bad feeling from him.

Bennet, Bennet. As in the Bennet Witches?

That could explain her feelings, how she sometimes randomly knew things. This was not good. The pieces were already coming together without knowing it. As long as no more supernatural creatures came, all would be fine. But has the world even did as I asked it to do? After school I needed to prepare and research as much as possible. Knowledge is power, and as a human I needed all the power I could get.

I saw Jeremy walking over the grass toward the back of the school. That reminded me.

God , bad Bff you are, Evelyne.

"How did things go with Jeremy?" Sal didn't expect me to ask, to be fair, I shared her disbelieve. Never have I been the one to asked about romantic stuff and all it inclined.

"I don't know, he wants to try but is not over Vicky. Anyway, my test Spanish is more important that a boy." That shut me up.

Silently we walked to class, me pulling and pushing Sal to prevent collusion from happening while she only looked at her papers and put her trust in me. After I made sure she was in the right room and a chair a ran to my own class. History.

Tanner was already there and just gave me a glare before letting me take my seat. I knew he liked me. He was talking about WOII. I always found it one of the interesting times to study. So many relatively small thing happened. All together it created a world war. He was talking about the reasons behind it and who played a role. It fascinated me but I was the only one who felt that way. Bonnie was writing the same numbers over and over again, 8, 14, 22. The Bennet failed to pay attention and Tanner smelled it like a shark smells blood. She was spared but Elena, who was trying to convince Stefan to participate in the try-out for the football team, was not.

"Pearl Harbour, Elena?" There he goes again, saying Elena instead of Ms. Gilbert.

By the look on her face, it was clear she had no idea. How do you not know the date that made your country part of a world war? Of course Stefan was there to safe her.

"December 7, 1941." He calmly said.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner joked at his answer. The left corner of my mouth went up against my will.

"Anytime." Stefan replied. This made Tanner's shoulders go up, as if preparing for a fight. The fight of the minds.

Tanner vs. Stefan. Bong-Bong Round 1. Price: Elena's attention.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner fired the first shot.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Oh, but Salvatore blocked.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln." I was getting bored, the other students weren't. This ping-pong match meant two thing. 1. Entertainment. (Are you not entertained?) and 2. Less class.

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"WOII."

"1940 to 1945."

"Ah, wrong it started on 3 September 1939."

That was wrong.

"Mr. Tanner. Both of you are wrong. It started the first of September when Germany invaded Poland. And technically you can only call it a world war after the USA declared the war to Germany. Thus making Pearl Harbour, _technically_ , also the beginning of WOII."*

I was thrilled to have the class stare at me with disbelieve. Both because I opened my mouth and I stood up against Tanner and Stefan, both known for their historical knowledge.

A student looked on Wikipedia and said surprised "She is right."

I love the smell of victory in the morning.

I packed my bag and walked out. I could hear Stefan coming behind me. "How did you know all that?" he asked.

"Lots of crosswords and I like history. Besides, I could ask you the same thing." He laughed and wanted to say something when Elena interrupted. She stared at me, as if she could stare me away, before turning to him. Innocent wonder on her face. She really wasn't all too different from Katherine. The Petrova line are all natural bitches.

Stefan, with no better explanation, stole mine. "Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing."

Thief, Thief! I could hear Gollem screech.

"What are you still doing here?" Elena fixated her focus on me. The forever teenager, hadn't seen that coming. Moving between me and the copy, as if to shield me.

"She is my friend. Is that a problem?" the threat of something was there. If only I could look around him to see Elena's face. I even jumped. Nothing. I hate being small and not so bendy or sporty.

The brunette didn't know how to react to him being like this. Protective over her. So she nodded and backed away. If she wanted to become his girlfriend, she needed to avoid getting on his bad side, as well as getting that skank out of the way. After she was out view, Stefan turned back to me.

"Hey, I heard you were going for the try-out?" I asked. It astonished me he was considering it. To be even more involved with school seemed, to me, a horrible way to pass time.

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet. Elena thinks I should." He pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and his brows draw together.

"Hey, it's not like it will make or break you, if you do or don't do it. Just do what feels right and if you don't do it and regret it, try next semester or convince Tanner to let you be substitute. If you do it and don't like it, quit. People make most of their own problems." I advised him. This wasn't a difficult decision to make. Besides, I had a feeling he would participated. It gave him an excuse if he did something requiring a lot of strength and less him loss some pent up energy.

He looked at me, with this weird look in his eyes that I couldn't place, "You are right."

You bet your sweet ass I am.

"I make a big deal out of this, bigger than it is." I shrugged and smiled.

"True, very true. I got Chemistry now, you?" I informed Stefan, not wanting to end the conversation.

"Spanish. We got a test, so I better get going. See you after school?" he asked as he was walking away backwards so he could look at me as he asked it.

"Maybe, if you see me you can stop me." My answer, which was neither a conformation nor a rejection, put a smile on his face that I would have called shy, if someone else wore it. But with Stefan it was not quit right, it seemed more than only that.

I turned on my heals and moved my butt to chemistry.

* * *

Sal was telling me all about Spanish and how she failed her test. Which was a lie because when I questioned her, she knew it all.

"Sal-Sal, you most likely nailed that test. I know, with someone like me to help you, how can you possible fail?" she shoved me, causing me to lose my balance. I was about to kiss the pavement when two arms prevented that from happening. I looked up to my savoir and saw it was youngest Salvatore. How ironic with a name like that.

"It seems we keep meeting like this?"

"With you catching me?"

"With you falling at my feet."

"Har-har. So funny." Sarcasm dripping from my voice. Stefan helped me straighten myself and did something I hadn't in a million years seen coming. He re-arraigned my glasses that had slid down my face during my epic almost-getting-to-know-the-pavement-better moment.

"I like your eyes." I frowned at his claim, how could someone 'like' them. They were hideous.

"I also adore them." Sal said, her gaze focused on the male in front her. She pulled me away from him and gave him a one over.

"So, what do you want?" If my eyebrows could go any higher they would have disappeared into my hairline. Never before, had I seen Sally so wary and passive aggressive towards someone.

"I- I… I do not want anything." He said uncertain, hand rubbing the back of his head, shoulders bend making him look smaller.

While keeping her eyes on the vampire, she turned to me; "V, be a dear. I forgot my art-surplice in class. I would go get them myself but he, who know who,"

Voldemort? No, stupid Evelyne, Jeremy, you know Small Gilbert.

"is there. Could you go get them for me?" she asked bland.

"Sure." I stretched the word out to show my confusion. "Be right back." I told the two and walked back into the building. Running to the art-room, I pushed the door open only to find Ginger kissing some other jock. That was the best and most surprising part, it was Trent. Couldn't say I saw that one coming. I mean saw it coming that Ginger was gay as fuck, not to see him halfway in said fuck. Fuck. How awkward. The two jumped away from each other as if the other had an disease. I kinda understood why they looked so worried.

"Yo, I just need Sal's bag and I will be go and you can keep doing what you're doing." Even I couldn't stop myself from blushing as I picked it up from the ground. I added; "Listen, I will keep this to myself, I don't care that you're gay or bi or I don't know, so I won't tell, but I'm asking you in return to stop bullying Sal and me. If that's too much than just Sal. Deal?" The two just nodded, hard and quick.

"Okay, well, uhum, lock the door next time and… uhum enjoy?" I said, already beating myself up for saying it as I ran away. I would never look at that room again the same way.

I rushed out the school to Sal and Stefan, who both were waiting in a tense silence. What the Hell happened while I was gone.

"V, you alright, you seem flustered?" Bestie asked with concern.

"Let's just say that for you, it's better not to sit on the fourth chair in front, in Art ever." I stretched out my hand that held her bag.

"Ok." From the amused look on her face, she had a suspicion what I meant, Stefan too from his face.

"I'm going home, Salvatore here said he would drive you home." She told me, leaving no room for discussion and making sure I could get out , she turned and walked away.

That bitch!

I glanced at the bunny-killer, who was staring at me. This whole thing scream discomfort. Why would he offer to drive me home when he was going to try and convince Tanner to let him play? Sal-Sal must have done something, I just can't imagine what.

"Let's go to the football field for your try-outs or just to watch." Lips pursed together formed a small smile that he answered with a hint of a smile.

"How was your day?" He asked and so I told him about how in bio we cut open a frog and one of the cheerleaders fainted and fell on the frog. I explained I had to bite my lip so hard it started to bleed, but it was either that or laughing so hard I would be send to the loony house.

It made his laugh as well and I was happy it did. He brooded too much, which wasn't good for him. It's because of his guilt, that he becomes the Ripper. I decided then and there to make it my goal to learn him how to handle and process that feeling. This way I could be friends with the guy and make this place less dangerous. I was giddy about the aspect of us being friends. He accepted me, eyes and parasol, like Sal only had done before him.

As we arrived at the field, Stefan helped me get up the bleachers, so we could sit while watching the football team practice. I didn't really understand the sport or know the rules but as someone who live most of their life in Europe there was one thing I couldn't help but say.

"I can't comprehend why people call it football, when they almost never touch the ball with their feet and the ball doesn't even look like a ball but more like an egg! I should be named Handegg not football." My opinion amused my only male friend.

"Well, let's agree to disagree." He said with a smile. I huffed and puffed before I let it go. We watched as they started to play in small groups against each other. I watched as one boy throw the egg-ball between in legs to the person behind him.

"Why does he do that? The one with the egg-ball, why not tell someone to go for and throw over their opponents?" My question had to be obvious because it made him shake with laughter.

"You complete jerk, that's the last time I ask you something!" I said while shoving him.

"Ok, ok, ok! Sorry I laughed." he apologised while still laughing.

Unbelievable.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Explain? Please." How one word cost me more energy to say than everything else told me a lot about myself.

"Ok." How he so easily gave into my request made me stared at him sceptically. Step for step he began to explain the finer point and rules of the sport. Why they weren't allowed to do and what they could. It really was a contact-sport and not a very friendly one.

"Maybe, you shouldn't do it." I told him, nibbling my bottom lip.

"Why, you think I won't make it?"

"No, I think you will do great, but you will beat them all thus painting a red target on your back. Tyler won't like you taking his spotlight." I know I was being ridiculous, with him being a vampire there were almost no chances of his getting hurt and if that would occur it would be a minor injury. But that didn't stop me from worrying.

"Thanks for your confidence in me." He seemed truly happy I had so much faith in him. "Because, I think I'm going to talk to the couch." He told me, looking me in the eyes before getting off his fine ass and descending the stairs of the bleachers. Not wanting to leave my friend without backup it rushed after him.

"Stefan!" I whispered furious, "Wait, you tall monkey, I'm not as fast as you." He took my hand to help me off the last step.

"Why, thank you, kind sire." I spoke, faking a pooch British accent and curtsied for him.

"For a young lady like yourself, it was the noble thing to do." He gave me his arm to hold onto as we stepped to Tanner.

"Do they to be nice, I actually like the man." I whispered in his ear. He glanced at me and nodded clearly.

"Mr. Tanner!" I said, making him lookup to me and Stefan. "My friend here, wanted to ask you something." Letting him go, I gave him some distance, not too far so he knew I was there to back him up and not to close that he had no privacy. I could hear what they would say but the believe of privacy is so important.

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner sounded severe. He clearly hadn't forgotten about the class-debacle. Man and their ego.

"I wasn't here then, sir."

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Gosh, he really wasn't making this easy. Stefan needed to up his game. And quickly.

"Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good." That's it, temped the man into letting you get in. Good boy.

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." Tanner joked, not that the vampire noticed.

"71 was the...Sorry. I...I understand that, sir." Salvatore, you nerd. We will need to work on your sarcasm recognition skills, like Sheldon does with Penny.

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. You can thank your girlfriend later, it's because off her you get this chance." Stefan raced into the changing rooms.

Not controlling myself I said: "I like you too, Mr. Tanner." Biggest grin on my face. Tanner rolled his eyes and shook his head. I was amazed he could do them together.

"Let's run it again!" the older man screamed to his team. Dear lord, the man could produce decibels. Better keep him away from mum or they will cause the whole town to go deaf. I made my way over to him and waited by his side for my male bestie. It didn't take long for him to change, being a vampire had its perks. I watched Matt and Lockwood chat, both frowning at Stefan.

"First my girlfriend, now my team?" Matt commented as Stefan, walked on the field. Poor Matt, I got his frustration. He felt like he was losing it all to Stefan.

"Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha!" Tyler told him, giving him a fist-bump to the shoulder. "Besides, he seemed more interested in that pale chick on the sides. I would tap that sweet ass too if I could." That man-whore.

Would it be bad of me to feel flattered? I mean, it came from Tyler but with me being me, every complement I get I appreciated. Getting called hot by one of the major players in school, strokes ones ego. The teams were getting into their positions, I think. In all honesty, it just looked like they were forming to lines and some could stay in it.

"Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it." Matt yelled.

"Mr. Tanner, what the hell does 'Blue Lady' mean? Is it like a nickname for someone in the team?" my ignorance was once again found funny by a man. Men are all jerks.

"No, 'Blue lady' is a code that the QB, that means quarter back, uses to tell his team which play to run. On "hut" the center will usually snap the ball. In this case the center does not snap the ball until the QB yells 'go.'" He kindly explained. But I still didn't really get it. I could just acted like something was wrong with the ball and when I made enough distance with the members of the opposite team, I would run like Forest being chased by that car. Maybe that wasn't allowed.

"Thanks, I don't get it or it's importance but thanks anyway." I looked at the field and saw Stefan dodge a body that I think was Tyler.

"I'm getting something to drink, do I need to get you something?" I asked the couch who declined and focused on the game.

Get ya , get ya, get your head in the game! Zac Efron in High School Musical sang in my head.

Parasol up to black the sun, I walked passed the cheerleaders to reach the vending machine. I put in two one dollar bills and pressed on the Fanta orange button.

From behind me I heard a car stop, not to far from where I was standing. Turning around, I saw a blue 1967 Chevy Camaro convertible proudly stood there. It was a thing of beauty. Anubis would love to have seen it. Making up my mind, I walked toward it. The passengers door opened and Caroline jumped out, looking as peppy and bouncy as always. Surprisingly it was Damon who apparently own the car. He wore big aviators that soothed him.

"Hey, Mr. Salvatore." I said, making him look at me. Even with the glasses I could see the surprise on his face.

"Are you a cheerleader? Because I would love to see you in one of those tiny shorts." Smirk set in place and ready to play. That's how he looked to me.

"Nope, not really for me. Being allergic to the sun and so." I shrugged. The older Salvatore smirk grow.

"Allergic to the sun, really? It's almost like you are a vampire." The irony didn't get lost on me but he didn't know that.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Never heard that on before. You must be a comedian. With a face like that, you don't need the clown make up." My tone dry and sarcastic. I wanted to grin at my own comment but needed to keep up the façade of disinterested. So I looked at my nails, acting like I was searching for flaw in my nail polish.

"My, my. Kitty's got claws." If only he knew.

"Now what can I do for you?" He asked, giving me a one over, I was flattered, not gonna lie. If a guy as good looking as Damon gazed at you like you were one of the most glorious creature on earth, that seemed a normal reaction.

"A picture." Anubis adored sport cars or cars in general, Damon's was a real old time beauty in perfect condition.

"Well take away." He stretched his arms, causing his shirt to go up and show cast his well formed abs. Hot, no denying there.

"Not of you, silly. Of the car. She is a beauty." cocking my hip out, looking sassy as hell and heaven intended me to be.

"You know anything about cars? Well colour me surprised." he did seem surprised by the situation. It was his fault he only hang around airheads or girls who find a broken nail worse than a broken bone.

"Yeah, yeah. You may be cocky but you have impeccable taste." the smirk on his face scream 'as if you know how cocky I am'.

"That I do."

"Can I take the picture?"

"Sure but what do I get?"

"My gratefulness?"

"A kiss. And you have to first answer a question." The older Salvatore's eyes flicked to the field where Stefan was looking at us, listening in on our conversation probably. It was clear to me, Damon was using me to get the other all riddled up.

Men, they never grown up, they just age.

"Fine." I looked at his face, it was risky, the an could ask anything he wanted and while I had perfected the art of lying with humans, Amaranth still told me every time I lie she can hear my heart stop for a fraction of a millisecond. Then again, her above normal super hearing even for a vampire was her gift, so maybe he wouldn't hear it.

"What car is this?" relieve flooded my veins and I felt my muscles relax after being unknowingly taut.

"A blue 1967 Chevy Camaro convertible, duh!" My eyes rolled at the easy question but i was not complaining at all. With a big smile on my face, I watched him get out of the car and lean against the wall next it.

"Right you are. Go ahead, take the picture."

"Get out, I don't need your face on it."

"Fine, fine, you are one bossy lady. If I didn't liked you so much I would have done something."

"Oh, bite me."

"You only have to ask."

I took the picture and turned to Damon.

"I am a woman of my word. A Ravenworth always pays her debt." I stood in frond of him. The cheerleaders were trying to work but were more focussed on us. I found myself in a little problem, the problem caused by me being little. Life sucks balls.

"Bend over, I'm too small." I ordered him, to hid my discomfort. He just smirked like the dick he was.

"No problem, little Raven."

He lowered his face until I only needed to till my head back to reach his lips. But that wasn't were I was going to kiss him.

"Eyes closed."

"Bossy bossy, little lady."

Standing on the tips of my toes, I kissed him on the forehead, leaving a black print of my lips behind. As if I had marked him as my territory. The look on his face was hysterical, he obviously didn't expect that.

"There is your kiss."

"That was not our agreement."

"But Mr. Salvatore, it is. You asked for a kiss but never specificity told me where to place it. Its your own fault you left a loophole and I used it." Giving him a cheeky smirk I walked back to the field, leaving the stund vampire and shocked cheerleaders behind.

With a shrieking voice, Caroline directed the girls attention to her; "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

Elena's eyes remain on me as if she was trying to evaluated me. It was making me feel uncomfortable so I quickly made my way over to Tanner once more. I liked the man a lot more than the cheerleaders. He may be hard but I truly believe he wanted the best for his students.

Just in time, I was back to see a guy wearing a black moisture-wicking fabric, run toward one of the players from the opposite team. He wasn't fast enough to doge and was hit full on. I winced in his place, it was painful just to see it happen. Not that I had any knowledge about that subject.

"Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy." Yelled the one in black. From the sound of his voice I could conclude it was Tyler. Even in football, he was an arse. Stefan was obviously the only one trying out, so he was the one in red taking the hit. Poor boy. It's not like he could have done anything about it, not with his super hearing and other cool vampire senses. Note the sarcasm.

Tanner gazed at Stefan to make sure he was alright. "You gonna live, Salvatore?"

It may have not sounded like he cared but somewhere deep, deep, like really deep down, he did. The older man was grumpy and could come over as a mean fella but my opinion was that the teenagers were part of the reason for his behaviour. Maybe he should quite as a teacher and start to give football lessons full time.

Stefan told the coach he was fine as he remain sitting on the grass. Part of me wanted to go and help him up but I also know most guys wouldn't want to be seen as weak, so I remain at the coach's side and waited patiently for him to stand up.

"Walk it off, son" Tanner told him before turning to the other members of the team at the same time a guy who I believe to be Matt jogged his way. The blond offered the brunette his hand and I smiled as the other took it.

 **"** Hey. That was my bad." He said, clearly trying to apologize without actually saying the words.

 **"** It's all right."

"Ok." Matt gave him a once over before walking away.

Now that football team minis Stefan was getting of the field, I felt confidant enough to wake to him. I saw as he pulled his glove off and set his pink straight. Even though, I never felt pain, I shuddered. I personally hated gross things and popping your own bones back was categorised as one.

"You okay?" I asked the vampire. A uncertain smile plastered onto my face.

"Yeah." Grinning as he looked at me. Not knowing what to do I pushed out my hand holding the drink.

"Thirsty?" I asked him and he accepted it immediately. "So, you are one the team, happy?"

"Yes. I… I hadn't giving it much thought before I entered school but now I'm glad I tried it. I played it before coming here but never would I have guessed I'd be participating once more."

"Well, I'm relieved you like it. After all I pushed you into doing it. Really , you should thank me instead of robbing me of my drink." I told him, sounding sniffy but the barely contained smirk on my face give me away.

"You gave it to me!" he said indignantly before drinking the last out of the can and threw it like a professional basketball player in the garbage bin.

That little bastard.

"Well, I forgive you if you give me a ride home. Sal has left me in your care, so if you don't do it, she will kill you." I explain seriously. It just made him grin, after all what could a human possibly do to a vampire. Except for stacking him or firing enough wooden bullets that can kill him, not much.

"To prevent that from happening I will give you a lift home. The idea of Sally's wrath is too frighting, to do otherwise."

"Good boy." I said while patting his head like a cute dog. At least, that was what I tried to do, but the height difference was to big so I settled for patting his left cheek and giving it a pinch.

"Now, go and shower, you smell. And I mean that in a not so positive way." I grinned at him before walking to the parking load. "I will be waiting for you underneath the tree. Hurry up!" I scuffed him with my hand.

As I found my place under the tree, on one of the lower branches a big raven landed. It was easy to differ from the crow by the shape of the tail and the beck that was for more pointy and curved downwards.

"Hey, black beauty." I said as I observed it. Ravens were not often seen in cities or villages. So I was pleasantly shocked to find this beautiful example here. With my last name, it was hard not to be curious about these creatures. They belonged to the biggest flying birds in the world. This Raven, who look at me with disapprove at the name I just gave him, was far bigger than most.

"Poe?" It seemed a standard name for a raven but he didn't agree by the angry cry he gave me.

"Okay, okay, Adlas?" Nope, that was also disliked.

"Wolfram?"

"Onheil?" This made the creature cock its head. "It means mischief in my mothers native language. Personally, I find this one very fitting, divine almost."

By the way it jumped up and down the branch, I could confirm he liked the name. I rumbled through my bag to find something to give him. After throwing my books on the ground, I eventually found a old cookie but it wasn't expire just yet. It was a simple cookie without any chocolate. Breaking it in small pieces, I waited for the bird to come down and eat from it. Which he did. As it eat, I slowly and carefully stroke it soft feathers.

"What a freak." I head someone whisper. Looking up, I saw some of the football players stare at me. While I understood that this may have seemed like an unusual view, it doesn't mean they had to react like that.

"Well, it fits, no?" A boy said; "The gothic and her raven-pet." The raven seemed to comprehend, he was being called a pet because it cried out and flew away.

"Thanks, you arse." I told him as they walked away, laughing.

Your mother is a hamster and your father smells of elderberries!

In only ten minutes, the forever teenager appeared. While, I was more than aware as to how he could have pulled it off, with his vampire speed, I wondered how he could do it. I never want to leave the shower once in there.

In a light jog, he made his way over to me. Hair still wet and stuck to his forehead and neck. The few strands that weren't glued to his skin, were dripping water on this clothes. He surprised me by throwing something to me. With one hand I picked it out of the air. It was a red shirt. Holding it in frond of me, I read the big, in white written 17. I was never one who liked to touch people, unless I know them well, but I couldn't stop my body from jumping up and hugging the vampire in happiness.

"That so cool!" I said as I pulled away to look at the shirt once more. The red was totally my colour. My mind was already forming ways to steal it when Stefan replied.

"What? I wasn't paying attention." I sheepishly explained, while hoping he would repeat what I missed.

"I said that it is indeed cool." I grinned as I saw him rub the back of his neck and glanced at the ground.

"You know," I held the shirt in frond of me, "this red is really my colour. And while it is to long, Sal can make it into a dress for me."

"Are you already steeling my clothes?"

"That's what friend are for. Besides, I'm helping you, this red, doesn't go well with your eyes. I'm doing you a favour. Truly, you should be thanking me." I huffed.

"Right." Sarcasm dripping from his voice. Before I could reply, Stefan grisped it out of my hands and pulled it over his head.

"Now I know you won't steal it as I drive you home." He explained with a smirk on his face as he saw mine.

Son of a bitch!

Pouting, I followed him to his car. Being the 19th century gentleman he was raised to be, Stefan opened my door, waited for me to close my parasol before pushing my door close and walking to the drivers side.

I quickly told him how he should drive to reach my address. Pleased I watched as he followed my instruction to the T.

Mwhahaha, obey me!

"BTW" I started as I saw his confused face, "that stands for 'by the way', how are things at home? Still having brother bothers?" Stefan's hands tightened around the steering wheel and I knew this wasn't a good conversation started for my part.

Stupid Evelyne.

However, I needed to evaluated the danger the older Salvatore could be to this town but more importantly to the people I loved. I didn't really mind that half of this down had to go down to protect them. The people here only gave me shit, so fuck them. Even if that may sound cruel or antipathic but lets all be honest for a second, humans are selfish creatures and focused primary on their family. There is nothing wrong with wanting to protect and help your family. If I could save my mother by killing I would. Maybe that makes me evil but I believe it makes me human. Besides, it's not like I'm giving into these 'bad' thoughts. I wouldn't kill a stranger just because I can. Thinking it and doing it are vastly different things.

"He-I… It's complicated."

"So uncomplicated it. What is the reason you had a fall out?" I knew it already but this wasn't only about getting more information about Damon, little Salvatore needed to talk about this, get it off his chest.

"We both fall in love with the same woman. Or I though I loved her. I- I don't know, at that moment I believe it to be love."

"Well, that is not an easy situation. I presume your brother didn't like that?"

"No, he didn't. At on point, we were both dating her and we were aware that the other was with her when we weren't with her. But it all went form bad to worse when she died. It broke my brothers heart while I discovered the feelings she gave me weren't love."

"From what I get, everyone is part of the blame but mostly the woman that caused all this." I paused to gather my thoughts; "However, maybe you should be the one to tell him your sorry because you may have lost a girlfriend but from his point of view, he lost what he believes to be his one and only. I'm not saying you are more to blame. I haven't heard all the details or other things that may also have a play in this fight but it seemed to me that he lost both the love of this life and his brother." Stefan frowned, I don't believe he liked my opinion but a true friend should tell you when you fucked up or going to fuck up. Sure, there were times, more then not, were together you would make stupid and irresponsible dissensions but there also had to be times were you had to be honest. The point is, to be a good friend, you have to risk losing a good friend.

"Look, just think about it. It's not like the fight will be solved on its own." I looked out of the window as the car turned right.

"Okay." Was his answer and with that this conversation was closed. Not that I minded, I didn't want him to decide I was to much of an annoyance and leave me.

The remaining of the drive we were both still, to busy with our own thoughts and problems. I glanced at him, feeling uncertain about my position in his life. I wasn't going to lie to myself or fantasize that I truly meant a lot to him. We were only just friend and only been so for less then a week. It is realistic that tomorrow he will say that we can't be friends, me being the weird and awkward person I am.

"Are you going to get out of the car?" he asked, making we once more aware of my surrounding. The car was parked in front of my house and Stefan looked at me.

"Right." I pulled a lock of white hair back behind my ear before pushing the door open and grabbing my parasol and bag. Just as I was about to slam it close I turned to look at him.

"I know I may have spoken before my turn and hurt you because of it. So sorry if I did." I glanced from the ground at my feet to him. Wanting him to see, I was sincere I picked my sunglasses of my noise.

"I hope this doesn't mean you quit being a friend." For the first time I actually stared into this forest green eyes.

Maybe it were my words or actions but he soft smile stretched his lips. "No, I will not stop being your friend. School would be too boring." This made me chucked.

"You are going to regret saying that." I closed the door and walked to the door, before turning around and pulling it open once more.

He raised a eyebrow and looked only slightly confused. "I wanted to say, thanks for the ride and until tomorrow."

"You are welcome and until tomorrow as well." He said and after he was finished, I took it as my sign to close the door and walked to my house. Turning back to wave, I stared as he remained there. As I waited for him to leave, I stayed at the front door. However, the car didn't started. Cocking my head to the side, in confusion I watched as his window rolled down.

"I will leave after you entered your house." He explained.

Old man.

I gave him a thumbs up and grabbed my keys to open the door as I set foot into my home, I looked back and waved before pushing it shut. Tomorrow was going to be ok, I just know it.

I just hope the rest of the world will know it as well.

* * *

"Amaranth, it's me. I need you to contact your Child, the one you turned in 1974. I need information and fast, Mystic Falls is anything but a quiet town when it comes to the supernatural. Also, see if you can get him to search for info about it from before it was named, something is not right here and I need to find out what it is. Call me."

* * *

*Info from Wikipedia. Canada doesn't count as it was part of the Kingdom of Britain.

That was it for today! I hope you enjoyed it.

 _ **Just like previous chapter I have questions for you guys and girls and those who don't identify as one of those;**_

 _ **1\. who do you want to seen with Evelyne? It could be a mono-relationship between only to people or poly. Just visit my profile and vote in the poll. Give me your honest opinion and maybe the reason why, if you want to.**_

 _ **Scores of the possible relationships:**_

 _ **Evelyne/Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Kol, Finn, Elijah: 10  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Stefan, Elijah: 1**_

 _ **Evelyne/Salvatore brothers: 4  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Michealsons: 10  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Elijah: 8  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Klaus: 4**_

 _ **Evelyne/Damon, Stefan, Elijah: 3**_

 _ **Evelyne/other pairing: 2 or less.**_

 _ **I can add more possibilities, just let me know ;)**_

 _ **2\. What do you think of Elena? Too OOC?**_

 _ **3\. And Damon? Also too OOC?**_

A thanks to those following and/or favouring me;

Charmed2100, LunaAndAsh, Ms. Fairchild02, faithej, hailstormdragon, lilmarie, texasbellllla, Lady Syndra, Yuki Kang, Kami no Kage-Sama, Blackphoenixfeather, Lugm58, amblonde2, Asuna-Yue, EnglishKitsune, Mina1999, jenniferprignano, Sinfully Dreaming, sh44885, InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge, beamerwitte, Lorena1995, Seraphina Ingrid Gilbert, Sylkia17, Mel2121, MiisTache, AralFox , JolieNoir96, Sylkia17, Tvdqueen2000, Utau54, Vampire Queen2016, maraudersanarchy, marshall25, princess-snow510, Xanthe99, OxyJin, ProfessorPotter731, karanamikaze, Elextra, Mai13Rose, RSBB, Amy Ruth, Eka-tepac, Skadya, Samcoo12, jasmine1810, Akaryia, AndromedaSeaprincess18, ciarabearup, Faby0411 Lloryn, Akg36, Arianna Le Fay, JolieNoir96 and Livebloodlove.

And a special thanks to the ones reviewing; princess-snow510, AlianaGabriellaWinchester17, amblonde2, Utau54, Elextra, Samcoo 12, AndromedaSeaprincess18, Farrah Veelacov and Faby0411.

Answer to reviews;

 **Utau54** ; Thank you for the two reviews and it's not weird at all, every girl dreams about getting adored by several men, at least I do! I'm mostly happy that you like the story and find its humour good. Now, I can only hope you find this chapter just as good as the previous one.

 **amblonde2** ; Merci for the review. The idea of Stefan and Elijah together with Evelyne and Damon as her friend is one I will certainly consider. I like how you explained how the relationship dynamic could possibly be. Right now I find it to early yet to make a decision but I will remember it.

 **AlianaGabriellaWinchester17** ; Thanks for your review. Here is your update and let me know what you think of it :)

 **princess-snow510** ; Thank you for your two reviews. I'm glad you like the character (Evelyne), as for the eyes, what do you think? Also, I will consider the idea of a harem just as I will consider others.

 **Elextra** : Thank you for the review, I have a suspicion that this story will turn into a harem, who is in it will only time tell but, either way I'm glad you like the story.

 **Samcoo 12** : Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it. You are the first to thank me for writing this and I find that so kind. I never expetect anyone to do so. I feel like I should be the one thanking all of you for reading it.

 **AndromedaSeaprincess18** : I kinda like the idea as well. Merci for the review.

 **Farrah Veelacov:** It is true that for as for as I know, there isn't a harem with both the Michealsons and Salvatores, so I'm curious how this all will work out ;) Thanks for the review.

 **Faby0411** : Vote in the poll and you can help decide if that will hapen, from the votes I think that is highly likely. Thank you for the review.

That was all everything I want ed to say, have a nice day and until the next time.


	6. Chapter 4: Football & broken bones

Hey!

THANK YOU for the 64 followers, 40 favourites, 25 reviews and 1 community! those of you who reviewed last chapter, I replied so don't forget to also read that :)

For this chapter - which is huge BTW, 12K+ words long - parts of it will be giving you all an inside to Stefan and Damon's thoughts as well as situations that happen without Evelyne being present. Here is the new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"Actually I'm highly logical which allows me to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook."

\- Hermione Granger, in 'Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part 1'

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Stefan drove to the Salvatore Boarding House as he thought about what Evelyne had said to him. In a way he understood where she was coming from. He knew he had made a mistake both in falling for Katherine as in condemning Damon to become a monster for the remaining of his days. It all felt like it was his fault and the guilty seemed just seconds away from crushing him.

 _'_ _From what I get, everyone is part of the blame but mostly the woman that caused all this.'_

Her voice, soft and kind, echoed in his head, driving out the negative thoughts and made him feel at peace for the first time in years. The only person that ever came close to what he felt now, was Lexi. She, too, could calm him when the world was too much to bare. However, what he felt for his friend was only friendship while with Evelyne, for the first time since he became a vampire Stefan wanted more than that. A part of him, he didn't know how big or powerful, longed to hid her from the world and make her only love him. It was a possessive and feral side to him that only ever came out when he was close to becoming the ripper or already that. It both frightened him and comforted him, in a way he couldn't explain. Just remembering her saying that, felt as if he could breath again and made the animal in him shake inside the cage it was locked in. Mostly he was relieved that someone believed it wasn't his fault and he wasn't to blame for everything.

As he parked in front of the gigantic house, he remembered he had to get dressed for the dinner, Elena had invited him for. Stefan sighed as he opened the door and headed up the stairs. He wasn't in the mood to go to it, especially not after how she acted towards Evelyne but it was too late to call and tell the lookalike just that. Besides, he wanted to become friend with the girl, even if that was not the case in the beginning before an other caught his attention and, from what he can deducted from his own feelings, his heart.

Stefan entered his bedroom only to find his older brother there, laying on his bed with this diary in his hand. Suddenly, the younger one felt relieved he hadn't had the chance to write this thoughts about Evelyne in it. If he had, Damon would have yet an other thing he could use against him, to torment him. While, he now, sort of realized that what he did in the past was wrong and he needed to fix it, it didn't stop him from trying to make sure the other kept his distance from Evelyne.

Glancing up from the book to Stefan whom stood at the end of the bed. "How were try-outs? Did you make the team? The classic Damon smirk set on his face. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many..."

Moving toward him, the younger ripped the diary out of his hands. "adjectives." he let the last word hang in the air before getting up.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, mistrust was evident on his face. It had become almost second nature to be distrust to his brother, and that was a troubled but also sad thing to have for someone of the same blood as him, he now realized.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon tried to keep a straight face but couldn't do it. For just a fraction of a second, the younger felt a spark of hope, wondering if maybe he meant it but that went out real quick when hearing him laugh.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan pleaded. He wanted to say he was sorry for everything he did, for being afraid to be alone for eternity after being turned and not having Katherine by his side to help him. So he forced Damon to become what he was just to not be alone, that he truly was sorry. But the timing wasn't right. The other vampire wouldn't believe him or would just kill him all together.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way.'"

"I know what it means, Damon."

"Ooh, look at you, all up to date with this generation. Anyway, she was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts." Seeing the frown on the others face he added; "Just...simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." The older Salvatore turned around and walked away but before he left the room he looked back.

"You know who also sparked my interest? This little tiny girl, Evelyne. God, she is something else. If I get bored of my cheerleader or Elena, I still have her to entertain me, after all she already kissed me. Well, only on the forehead but I can change that real quick. Toedels."

Stefan's hands formed into fists, his body shaking from anger he couldn't place and a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, jealousy. The forever stuck as 17 year old wasn't mad the other threatened Elena, nor with how he was using Caroline. No, it was how he talked about Evelyne that bugged him, to put it mildly, and the fact she kissed him, if he could believe what Damon said to be true, made him feel a level of jealousy he never felt, not even when he was human and fighting his brother for Katherine's attention.

* * *

Awkward, that was the only word fitting for how the dinner was going. It was clear to Stefan that Bonnie wasn't in the mood for a conversation and that made the situation even worse. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Elena, after he confession the night of the comet, while she clearly wanted to do so whenever the Bennet wasn't around, making the whole evening even more tense. After Elena's attempt to get the night going by talking about football, they quickly found something else to talk about, namely the other girl's heritage.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie added.

"Really? Salem witches?" Salvatore looked at her with newfound interest. It was, after all, always good to have a witch as friend or one that doesn't stand against you. "I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?" she asked, suspicion tainted her voice.

 **"** Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." He explained with a soft smile on his face.

The girl couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her face. "Yeah, they are." She agreed.

Stefan felt like he finally was winning the approval of the witch in wording. If he hadn't been a over a century old vampire, he would have described the felling he was having at the moment as giddiness but because he was, Stefan told himself he was merely content with the situation. Everything was just going smoothly when the doorbell rang.

Elena frowned before standing up; "I wonder who that could be."

She was surprised to find Caroline behind the front door holding what looked like a cake. Next to her, one step back stood the man she recognised as Stefan's older brother.

 **"** Surprise!" the blonde said full cheerfulness. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." She added as if explaining their reason for being here.

The only thing the oldest Gilbert could say was a soft and quite 'Oh'.

 **"** Hope you don't mind." Damon asked, his blue eyes focused on her. From behind Elena, Stefan made his appearance.

"What are you doing here?" the displeasure at this brothers show up was obvious in both his manner of speech, facial expression and body-language.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." he shrugged his shoulders, while looking at the girl.

"Oh, yeah, you can-"

"No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan interrupted her and glared at the other Salvatore.

Caroline told her date to 'Get in here.' But no one was really paying her attention.

Despairingly trying to not make that happen, Stefan even said the dinner was almost finished. Causing the resident of the house to frowned. "It's fine. Just come on in."

With triumphant clearly written on his face, Damon took his first step into the house, something that only happened because Elena, someone who stayed in the house, had given him permission to do just so, otherwise it would never have been possible. Not that most mortals knew that. They are too trusting, always have been. The fact that they think they were on the top of their food-chain, a joke for all supernatural creatures, made them believe they had nothing to fear in this world. "You have a beautiful home, Elena." Gloating to Stefan as he moved around in the house.

The group moved from the dinner table to the living room. Stefan went to site in the brown sofa chair and with Damon and Caroline in the other, the two girls had no other option but to sit together. This made the oldest Salvatore frowned, he had expected Stefan to go sit next to the carbon copy. Suspicion was visible in his ice blue eyes but the vampire locked this little situation away in the back of his mind. Tomorrow he would be able to look at what happened more closely.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline commented, with a big smile on her face.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." To someone who didn't know Damon as well as Stefan deed, it sounded like he was a good brother trying to help his little brother. But both the Salvatores knew that wasn't the case.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Giving the girl a pouty lip; "It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." She tried to reassure the other cheerleader.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie told the blonde. The brunette was obviously not happy with what the head cheerleader was saying but the other ignored it or didn't notice it.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline mumbled to herself.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said, surprising Elena. Just like his brother, he was very good in reading her. Even now, she hadn't figured out if she disliked it or not.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." The blonde said in a very insensitive way, appearing every bit as a airhead as many believed her to be.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." The girl didn't know if he was apologising for Caroline or as a condolence for her parents. She glanced at Stefan hoping he would comfort her or give her the attention she deserved because of her situation but he was only staring at his brother. Making the Gilbert frown with displeasure, after all he was the guy she 'like' for the lack of a better term and he needed to pay attention to her, as it should be. If she could only say so.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Anger bleeding into the younger brother's voice, indicating he wasn't happy with where the conversation was heading but that made the other one only go for it even harder.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Sounding innocent but if there was one thing he wasn't, except a virgin, it was innocent. He had brought her up while sounding like a helpful and sorrowful brother. That however, didn't stop the dark skinned girl from feeling the tenseness and awkwardness hanging in the air.

"I will get the dessert." Bonnie said as she stood up and moved to the kitchen. Pulling out the smaller forks and plates. In one hand she held them and in the other the cake before heading back to the living room. Not that she really wanted with the bad vibe she was getting from Stefan and the even worse one from his brother.

Both the younger vampire as the witch in wording, were glad the remaining of the evening went by fast and without to mush trouble. All present indulged in the cake that was really good. It had been Caroline and Bonnie's favourite; chocolate cake with strawberry and whipped cream.

"BTW, that girl, all dressed in black with the parasol, who is she?" Damon asked, suddenly, surprising everyone. While he already knew of her and had been spying on her with his crafty little bird, he still knew so little about her and so a chance to change that.

"Gothic?" asked Caroline at the same time Elena said; "Vampire?"

"Yes, that one." The man could barely hold back the frown that was threatening to form on his face, it irritated him that the two girls called her in such a degenerated manner but why it bugged him was a mystery to him.

Caroline turned to him and slapped him on the chest. "I totally forgot to hit you for letting that _creature_ kiss you. Bluh, all that black is horrible." She said in snobby manner.

"Yeah, she is just trying to get attention, can't she be normal." Elena added, while agreeing with the blonde.

 _Defend her!_

Both the brothers straightened their shoulders as if getting ready to fight. It had been a while since their purely vampire side had come up, with Stefan the last time was also because Elena insulted her but it was mostly Damon who was freaking out, not that he showed it. Never before had his vampire made his present that much clear. He was so close to that part of him, it need not communicated that explicitly for him to understand it. Not even in the beginning of his second life had this side roared like this way. Both Salvatores were to busy with themselves to notice that the other had experienced the same.

"She isn't that bad" Stefan said.

"Yeah,", Damon agreed with his brother, a fact that shocked both of them, "the girl seemed nice. Different."

Both the cheerleaders didn't like the way they said it, like he found it better to be different than what they were.

"I agree. The girl is nice even with her odd style. She once helped me on a test." Bonnie added in Evelyne's favour.

"Well, I don't want to have anything to do with her." Elena said, closing the conversation that subject much to Damon's dismay. He had wanted to fine out more. The little Ravenworth had clearly sparked the interest of his little brother. And if he was honest, she had also captured his.

After everyone was done, which took some time as they all took second piece, Elena gathered the plates and forks. Everyone stood up to bring here glasses and the knife used for cutting the cake. It surprised the girls as both men when home not long after that. With a quit goodbye, Damon and Stefan left. Caroline had taking her own car, so she would get home and the black haired vampire ran home not that they knew while the other drove home.

The arrival at the boardinghouse was quiet, they were both to invested in their own thoughts, but were thinking about the same.

' _What does Evelyne Ravenworth mean to my vampire side for it to reacted so massively?'_

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning the brothers realised something, Damon hadn't been able to tell Elena more about Katherine and Stefan hadn't asked Caroline about her scarf.

But in the end it seemed to pale to the reaction their vampire side had showed the previous night. Both were already making plans to look into it.

Stefan had contacted Lexi and Damon called one of his may witchy 'friends'.

* * *

Sal-Sal was excited for the football match from this evening, don't ask me why, but after hearing her beg me to go with her, I found it hard to refuse. So, me being the spineless idiot that I am, agreed to be there. Damn it all.

At least this meant the teachers were more relaxed and didn't really teach us anything. The cheerleaders were preparing for their dance routine, while the footballers were told by the coach what their strategy would be and their position. I believed it all to be over it but I understood it to some level. Many could use this to get a sport scholarship, with how expensive universities were. For the good once, it was a chance they had to grasp.

Together with my BFF, I walked to her little Ford. It was still hours before the match began. So we could be our homework for the weekend, I needed to make sure I done it. Saturday I couldn't and Sunday, well, then I would sleep 'til 10 in the morning and spend the day doing blissfully nothing.

"Hey." We turned to see Stefan walked toward us.

"I was looking for you all day." He told me, green eyes fixated on my face.

"Really?" My friend, who I wanted to hit this moment, asked.

"Yes."

"I wanted to give you this," he pulled my hand to him and placed a necklace on it, "for the warm welcome you gave me, when I just arrived here."

The necklace was made out of silver, on it hang a silver object, formed into the shape of a those old Black Plague mask. The ones that look like the skull of a bird, in my humble opinion it always seemed that of a raven to me going by the shape of the beak. It wouldn't surprise me that in the beak of it, a small amount of vervain was hidden. All in all, it was beautiful and fitted just right with me and my style. I opened my mouth to thank him, to tell him it was nothings and this wasn't necessary, when Sal-Sal interrupted me.

Sally, cleared her troth and stretched out her arm, hand flat. "Where is my present? After all I also helped."

"I wouldn't dare to forget you, Sally.".

"Good." She replied as he pulled a small tine bracelet out his pocket. It was made of polished iron with a small locket. It probably hit some vervain. Just like in mine.

"Thank you, Stefan, but if anything, we should be giving you something to thank you for being our friend." I told him with a smile as I stared at my gift. It truly was perfect.

"Sal, give me a hand." I said, holding up my necklace. But she ignored me as she was trying (and failing) to put her bracelet on all on her own.

"I will do it." Stefan plucked it out of my hand and opened it before I could say anything. With no other option, I turned and pulled my long white hair up, freeing my neck. This was dangerous, on a logic level I was aware of this but like always I felt no fear.

His big hand were surprisingly soft and gentle as he placed it on top of my sternum and locked it around my vulnerable throat. For only a second, his fingers lingered, caressing my neck before pulling back. Looking up at the heated gaze he gave me, my cheeks became red. Maybe he really liked the necklace, if he gives me such a look or he is becoming blind and can only see using that look. It was probably that.

Denial is not only a river in Egypt.

"Right, well, uhm, I-we-" not finding my words I pointed to the car and said 'Going home."

Sal was having the time of her life, trying not to laugh at my misery. Well, at least I was already my gift.

"We will see you later tonight." Sal said for both of us as we headed to the little Fiesta.

"Wait, here." He handed us a small paper with a telephone number and email. His presumably.

"We will text you our information." Bestie told him.

Stepping in I gave him a wave which he returned before she started the engine and drove us to my place. It was closer to school and her parents were extremely weird. That's coming from me, so yeah… part of me suspect them to be aliens who adopted a human child, Sally, or maybe she is one to but merely better at hiding her true nature.

"Sally, are you an alien?" I asked her dead-serious.

Oh God, Dead Sirius! Why is my brain so evil for my feelings? His dead was a tragedy!

"No, you dumfus. I'm a robot. Duh." That explain a lot.

"Really, why are you so bad at maths then?" Ha – checkmate.

"To make me appear more human." Good replied I mussed.

"Ok, can you read this?" I let her see those oddly written words.

"Dude, I'm an AI of course I can read that. BTW, you spelt 'Dipshit wrong'."

What, hell no I didn't. I glanced at my paper and saw it was flawless. I was ready for the burn that would make the sun look like a safety match, when she spoke.

"You looked, puny human. I win. Terminator has won." We could hardly control our laughter any more.

"But seriously now, you need to help me with my maths." Sally told me. It was her worse course, while I hated it more than most other people, I actually could do it very well. It was illogical, i admit but just because you can do it doesn't mean you like doing it. Like washing the dishes, I hated it but that doesn't mean i can't do it. I just convinced my mum to buy a dishwasher.

ingenious, I have to say.

"Only if I get to see what you are designing for Founders day."

"Deal." We would have spit in our hand and shook them like the Lost Boys of Peter Pan, had Sal not been driving and we were suddenly eleven again.

* * *

Over the course of several hours, we worked on our homework... and that's a lie. I had already finished everything while Sal was still busy with our assignment from maths. Normally I would never give her the answers unless it was absolutely - the earth is going to be destroyed if I don't - necessary. But she looked so miserable while doing them that after, ten minuets I gave her my answers. I lack a spine, sue me for all I care! So in the end we finished after half an hour.

The next few we spend discussing who was better looking between Christian Bale and Benedict Cumberbatch. I drool over the first while Sal did over the later. She proudly called herself a Cumberbitch, while I informed her she already had the bitch part down. This resulted in me being hit by a pillow, making me respond by paying her back with the same pillow in her face. Thank Satan, the pillow fight or the battle of Ravenloave, a contamination of both our last-names, as we like to call it, ended with peace, pizza and Netflix.

"You know we have to leave for the match." Sal told me, pulling me out of my burrito of fluffy blanked out into the harsh and cold world.

"No, I have suddenly developed an allergy for people except you so I can't go or I will die." I explained to her seriously.

"While flattered that I'm the one person your body doesn't react negatively to, I know this to be a lie." She huffed, placed her hands on her hips like all the angry mothers did when lecturing there child.

It was a frightening sight to behold and I knew that if I wanted children and got them, she would be the one lecturing them. No way in hell they would get that shit from me, I want to be the cool one. Oh, I know, when Sal-Sal gets her little devils, I will be the cool mostly sober aunt with the rich husband. Yep, that's how it was going to be in the future. I get the love from children without all the bad stuff like changing diapers, sleepless nights or paying for everything they do until they can support themselves. A flawless plan I must say so myself.

"Ok, that was a lie, the truth is that I'm dying…. And that's a lie. The real truth is that I hate most people and my cocoon made of blankets means more to me than that match."

"Stefan is playing for the first time. We have to go. Besides it's the first real match of this school-year, everyone will be there."

Right, for a second I forgot that we managed to get an other friend, one that gave us gift just hours ago. Fuck.

"It's not an option to kidna-"

"No." Damn it.

"Fine. I will get my shoes and jacked but know that if I die, it's your fault."

"Well, I will cry at your funeral if you do."

"Play 'My Funeral' from Dope for me. I want the people to fell their bones shack in fear for me."

"Ok, mini-Satan, get moving." She pushed me out the door. Not even giving me time to get my glasses because 1) it was dark so they had no use what so ever and 2) because my eyes were pretty. Part of me wanted to call Sal out on her lie but the bigger part of me wanted to live.

* * *

It was already dark when we got there, people were filling the bleachers. All the while, they tail-gated and cheered for the team. I hated the noise they made but Sally sucked it all up and became this hyper-enthusiastic creature that shouldn't exist. Teenagers were drinking alcohol and not even the good kind while burning a poppet wearing the uniform of the opposite team.

Imagine they discover there is a real body hidden underneath it and the whole thing get cancelled. I wanted it to happen but then someone had to die. That was not socially approved to hope for so I resisted the temptation.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! (Boos from the crowd.) But that is about to change. (Cheering.) We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offence, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Tanner yelled into the microphone. I was surprised he was called first. Maybe, it's normal if a new guy makes the team. All in all I found that Tanner did a great job getting the people in the mood, another example that he should just quite teaching and become a coach full time. Maybe we could start a girl football team.

I looked around for Stefan and found him on the front wearing the red shirt with the bold 17 on it. He looked happy. As I observed him, I saw the looked Elena gave him and the smile she got in return. Of course, he was already half in love with the girl. Even when he told me he wasn't, I found that hard to believe.

Shockingly, his gaze didn't stay long on her and scanned the crowd looking for something or someone. Probably Damon. Only, the vampire's eyes landed on me. A smile that lit his entire face as small as it was, graced his lips and it made me missing my burrito worth it. My friends, I can say that now, always came before everything, even my own comfort.

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you...Your Timberwolves are hungry." Tanner said as closer.

I saw a unhappy and agitated Tyler telling Matt something before moving away from the group, frowning I kept my eyes on him. Just a few feet further from the crowd was Vicky with her gang of druggies including Jeremy. Pulling Sally with me, I moved toward what I predict to be a fight seconds away from happening. The football player wearing One, moved into the personal space belonging to Jeremy and both of us quicken our passes. Just as Jeremy in an angry spur hit Tyler in the face, we reached them.

Before the biggest of the two males could make the other get to know his fist better, I stepped in between. Not because I felt pity for the boy or compassion for his situation but because my friend, even if she tries to deny it, still liked him. So if protecting him, meant keeping my platonic-soulmate happy, well so be it.

What I hadn't seen coming, and I should have, was that I took the hit in his place. The blow landed on my left cheekbone, part of me knew the damage wasn't too bad from the feel of it. The lack of blood dripping out of my nose or a wound caused by the sudden impact, hadn't occurred. However the biggest part of me just worried that it could be worse then I first though it to be.

The best part was that with me being a girl, even if I wasn't liked, it caused all the people, especially the men, to calm down. I touched my face to confirm nothing was bleeding before turning to Sal who, for a second seem paralysed. her hands were slightly shaken, an indication that she was in a mild shock. The girl was not used to violence in real life so the impact or effect of it all was even bigger. With a slight nod, I reassured her I was fine before facing Tyler. He looked shocked as he stared at his hands as if wondering how it was possible he reacted like that. Whether it was because he hit a girl or because he wasn't expecting me, I did not know.

"Tyler, I need you to back off of Jeremy. He is from now one under my protection. The next time you hurt him or even glance at him in a way I deem unjust, I will show you that the name Ravenworth both in this little town and out of it, will always mean more then Lockwood." I warned him, somewhere I knew the boy wasn't too bad but I needed him to back off and that was the fastest and easiest way to achieve said goal. To make sure nothing else happened, I grabbed the youngest Gilbert by the back of his neck and pulled him away from the fight. Neither boys had time to reply or protest my actions. As I dragged the boy with me, Stefan quickly approached me, followed by Sal.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry etched on his facial expression. His hand reaching out to the side of my face that tonight had met Tyler's fist.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't feel a thing." It made Sal chuckle, she knew of course about my inability to feel pain or fear for that matter.

"You never do." While it sounded like a joke, and to some as if she didn't care, nothing could be further from true. Beneath the teasing hid worry and fear. It was good to know that even when I'm 'hurt' she could laugh, but then again after both Stefan and Jeremy were gone, she would kill me for putting myself in danger and make me go to the hospital. Bother.

"You sure? You took quit the hit." He said, still looking at my face. Stefan forced it back and to the side so he could inspected the wound better. I just raised my eyebrow. "Well, if you are done asking me how I am, I can ask you how you are. Ready for your first game?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal." I hummed in agreement.

"If it wasn't for Sal or you, I couldn't be here and Jeremy would have received the beating of this life. … So far."

"Hey!" Jeremy yelled offended.

"Oh, shut up you dumb-ass. You know it's true." Sal lectured him. The poor fella, not even married and already getting a tongue-lashing from his future wife.

"Come, I will give you something cold to reduce the swelling." Stefan pulled me to the building, I glanced behind my shoulder to see that the others were fine. Bestie had taken it upon her self to nurse the kid back it health. Personally, I wanted to kick him in the walnuts for being an idiot but you can't always get what you want.

In the dressing room, stood a large fizzer filled with ice cold drinks. Picking my favourite, Stefan handed me a cane of Fanta to hold to my face.

"Tomorrow, it's going to be really thick and swollen if you don't cool it now." He said.

"Well, this is not the worse injury I have experienced in my life... so no probes. Really, I don't feel any pain." I told him in a in vain attempt to reassure him that I was truly fine.

"That will come."

That's were you are wrong, my dear chap.

"Right, well, uhm… Thanks for the Fanta. How did you know it's my favourite drink?" My eyes narrowed. The vampire looked shocked with what I was insinuating.

You little stalker!

"I went to the Mystic Grill a few times and everything you were there, that's what you drank so I made a calculated guess."

"Ah…" I stared at my feet, finding it easier to look at them instead of him at the moment. His eyes were burning on my skin, the attention he was giving me made me nervous.

"I also wanted to tell you, I like that you are not wearing your glasses. It's nice to see your eyes for once." Stefan smiled as I met his eyes, something that only happen once. Frowning, I couldn't stop myself from wondering how that was possible.

"Well, don't get attached to it. This is a once every blue moon kind of a thing." the joke fell flat as did the conversation. Neither really knew what to do or say in this situation causing it to become even more awkward.

I decided to make a quick excite, as fast as I could to escape the tense atmosphere hanging in the air. "Look, Stefan, I hope you win but right now Sal will be needing me to handle baby Gilbert, so ehmum, good luck and all that stuff." I walked out the door not looking back.

* * *

Damon was standing in one of the dark spots from the parking load, clapping after seeing Stefan interact with Matt. "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'"

 **"** Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan turned away, he looked tired of it all, but mostly of Damon.

Evelyne had taken a punch to the face like it was nothing and then told him she has had worse. Could it be she was in trouble at home? From what he knows, It's only her and her mother. However, the fact he hadn't insisted on going to the hospital annoyed him the most. He should have taken care of her, or even better, prevented her from getting hurt in the first place. If only he had been quicker that wouldn't have happened.

 **"** Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess...vervain in the necklace?" Stefan had given the girl an old necklace with some of the herb in the same morning he had given the other two their jewellery as well. It wasn't much in the necklace but enough to protect the girls minds. He just hoped the ex-cheerleader wouldn't take it personal and think he was looking for more then only friendship. Not with her at least. The whole thing made him think about Evelyne once more. Part of him could feel she was pulling back, as if she wasn't sure how to reacted to his attention. Especially when he mentioned her eyes she would get her defences up. It sadden him, in a way he never felt sad for an other, that she got hurt so much in the past, she didn't know what to do when someone only wanted to compliment her.

It was true that he had been surprised by her eyes. It's not everyday you meet a person with heterochromia iridum. That paired with how unique those different eye-colours were, made her all the more special. With one flat white iris surrounded by a red circle on the most outer part of the iris and the other that reminded him of spilled milk spread out on a black stone floor, you couldn't say they were normal or humdrum. Stefan didn't lie when he told her that her eyes were beautiful. Every time he saw them he felt honour she allowed him to see that side of her that was most vulnerable. It made the beast inside him rattle his chain, trying to persuade him into claiming her. A though never far of his mind, that both scared him and made him feel complete.

"I admit, I was a bit surprised." the other vampire interrupted his mussing, "It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" The younger barely could stop from laughing, like he was going to give a way the one and only advantage he had on his brother.

"Does it matter?"

 **"** Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just...eat her." Damon said, eyes sparkling with hidden rage.

 **"** No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon."

"Maybe you are right, after all you seem more focussed on the little Ravenworth than Elena. She took quite the hit today. Ooh," he fake winced, "that must have hurt."

"Stay aw-"

The sound of someone tripping and the snapping of bone, a sound they both knew quite well, caught both their attention. But what made them move was the loud; "Motherfucker!" yelled by the person, female by the sound of the voice, who tripped.

"Oh, shit, that's not standing straight at all… " They heard her say. But she just kept ranting, not that either minded, it was making it more easy to find her.

"Damn it all, I was about to break my record for the longest period of time without breaking something. Damn it…"

"You know if I squeeze my eyes it almost looks straight." She huffed and puffed, "I don't want to go to the hospital. I'm gonna sue the school for having such a badly lit parking. Jeremy is going to get his own bandages. Where is my phone?" Both men, finally saw the person who was injured. It was Evelyne. Damon watched amused as she patted first her breasts to find if the phone was there, that however extinguished when he saw how badly the fall had been and the still fresh bruise forming on the high-points of her left cheekbone.

"Evelyne, are you okay? What happened?" She looked up to them.

"Stefan, Damon, does anyone of you have a car and the time to drive me to the hospital, I kinda broke my arm." She showed how her front arm was going straight as normal for a couple inches before it went to the right in a 33 degree angle.

"I will drive yo-" Stefan began but the older one interrupted.

"You have a match to play, I will take her."

"The 'her' is here and she agrees with Damon's plan. Stefan, go play the match and win. The faster you do that the faster you get to bring Sal to the hospital." She told him, while patting her pants. With a triumphantly 'Aah-ha' she held up her phone.

"I'm gonna call my mother and Sal." She informed them before standing up from the ground which both vampires offered a helping hand. After telling both the other women she was fine and Damon was driving her, she let the darker haired lead her to his car as the other watched. Evelyne gave in a wave with her right hand before realising it was the one she broke.

"Right, better not use that one' she told herself.

* * *

After Damon so kindly helped me fasten my seatbelt, he took of in high speed. I didn't really know what to say or do. This whole situation was odd and I wasn't talking about my broken arm.

"So… Thanks for taking me to the hospital." That had been the only thing I could possibly think of to start a conversation. The silence in the car was suffocating me metaphorically and with him being what he was and more importantly how he was, it was better not to get on his bad side.

"No problem. This gives me the time to… how will I put it? Get to know you better." He glanced at me, the bad boy smirk on his face, his left eyebrow raised giving him an expression that screamed mischief. While I had enough vervain on me not to be compelled even without Stefan's gift, it was dangerous to taunt the one called the Devil himself. "BTW, I am shocked to see you without your glasses, the last time we spoke you wouldn't let me see your eyes."

He didn't really look into my eyes but seemed to be observing them. Like a new piece of a puzzle, and answer to a question that you weren't sure how to interpreted. My hand moved to my eyes, a reflex when I wasn't wearing anything to cover them up.

"My friend persuaded me – read forced me – to leave them at home. And if Sal say something you almost never can say no."

"Ooh, sound just my type of gall. Maybe be if you introduces us, we both find the love of our life." Damon wiggled his brows. Like hell, I was going to let that little fucker near her unless I was certain he wouldn't hurt her.

"Please, love. Don't make me laugh. It's painful and pointless and overrated."

"And here I though I was a fatalist."

"Well, for your information I'm not a fatalist but a realist and someone with a lot of knowledge about the chemical reaction that happen in the brain. Love in it's purest form is but a chemical reaction with it's only use to make sure we procreate."

"Not a big fan of children, but I love trying." The smirk he throw my way and the once over he pared it with were only slightly disturbing. As handsome as he was, the potential threat he formed was bigger.

"Well, I can't say you are wrong to enjoy it but please don't think that will happen with me. You are not my type."

"Not your type!" he sounded offended, it appeared so realistic, I couldn't for the life of me figure out if the truly was or not, "I'm everyones type."

"Well, not mine. I like my men tall and blond." That was a lie but only partially so I guess if God did exists, he would forgive me this one. But for all the other things he doesn't, Daddy Satan will have to welcome me to Hell. At least all the people I like are there. So no biggie.

"Believe it or not, but apart from my good looks, my style and charm, there is one other thing that makes me irresistible; my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

"Apart from maybe five songs, I never listen to her. The only reason I even know those is because of Sal." I turned my body to him, "Actually, I'm surprised you like her."

"Ah-ah-ah, there is were you are wrong. I don't but I can listen to it. Girls are obsessed with her, never really understood it."

"Me neither, I'm more a generalist when it comes to music. I listen to about everything, heavy metal to country and classic."

"Really now, that's perfect. So do I. If you like dancing, we would work together flawlessly."

If by dancing he meant moving to the music freely, then yes but I was a disaster on the dance-floor for most elegant and choreographed dances, like ballet or the salsa. While my waltz was perfectly trained and my tango well enough to preform before others, I never found the right opportunity to showcase them or the will to do so.

"Hate to shatter your dreams but this" I pointed between us, " is not going to happen."

"Is it wise to uses the arm you broke for that?" He asked making me realise I utilized it. Dammit.

"How is it that you are not crying out in pain or screaming?" He asked, only the narrowing of his eyes indicated the suspicion he held for me. Hadn't I been paying attention to his facial expressions, that were quite amazing, I wouldn't have even seen it.

"Oh, this is nothing. I have in-born analgesia syndrome. I don't feel any pain whatsoever."

"Neat… Nothing at all?"

"No, it feels like it's numb or I don't feel it at all. Once we went hiking and I tripped, breaking my leg, only a small fracture really. Not feeling it and not telling my mother it happened, I walked it all out until someone noticed how swollen and red it was getting. After visiting the hospital it was confirmed to be broken and I had to stay in a cast for weeks."

"Seems inconvenient more than useful."

"Well, I can wax my legs without a problem, so that a plus." I grinned, it really was. Sally always complained about it. Once I had to help her get a strip of and she had tears in her eyes. Thank god I don't feel that at all.

The bright lights that spelled 'Hospital' blinded me, as Damon parked the car. The drive had gone smooth and I knew the chance that he was going to hurt me now was small. Not only was I on vervain, other people also knew he was taking me.

"Let me help you with that." The vampire said as he reached over me to unfasten my seatbelt. In doing so, his arms brushed my chest, deliberately if I knew he at all. He just looked me in the eyes with those ice blues and melted me for a moment. He was so attractive, just as his younger brother.

I cleared my though as he pulled back, "Uhm, right, Thanks for the lift." I opened the door and stepped out, from behind me I heard an other door open as well.

"I'm not going to let an injured person walk into a hospital alone. I may be devilishly handsome but I'm evil." Not leaving me much choice, he locked the car and throw his arm around my shoulders.

"You know, I never asked you about your relationship with my brother." Danger, danger. Just because I didn't feel my heart speed up or adrenaline began to pump through my veins in large quantities, didn't mean I was not aware of the threat he presented.

"Ooh, we are friend. Nothing more. I think he is in love with Elena," I acted as if he couldn't possibly know who what was, so I used it to divert from me to her, "Elena Gilbert. She is one of the popular girls in school, tall, brown hair and eyes. I thinks she was at the match today, after all she is a cheerleader."

"Hum, not any more, she quit." He blocked that subject.

"Well, Gilbert will find something to do, she always does."

More like someone to do. First Matt and when he isn't top dog any more she hopped to the next; Stefan. She would sink her teeth in him tonight if she can.

Ha – sink her teeth in him; a vampire. The pun is intended.

"Ooh, is that sarcasm that I hear?"

"Maybe," I said with a grin, "She and I don't really get along. She doesn't like that Stefan is friends with me."

"She sees you as a threat to the potential relationship they can have."

"Relationship? Ha, don't make me laugh. She is too shallow and egocentric for him. I mean, it's normal she is. After all she is only a teenager but she combines that with being a bitch." my harsh world made the man raise an eyebrow and I could see a hint of a smile play on his well-shaped lips.

"You know, she once yelled at Caroline for eat the last piece of pizza when only an hour before she told her friends she wasn't eating fatty food to prevent her from gaining weight. So Forbes took in and she told the blond that, and I quote, 'Just because I didn't know I wanted it now or wanted at all, in the past, doesn't mean you get to take it away from me."'

This made Damon's eyes big, he wasn't expectation that from miss little goody shoes.

"I don't judge one by how they treat their peers or random people on the street, but if you treat your friends like that, who you have knew for God knows how many years, you are not a kind or compassionate person at all. But that's my opinion. To Stefan she is nice, so maybe to you as well." I shrugged, it didn't matter how she was to Stefan as long as she didn't drove a wedge between us, it was okay for her to bad mouth about me to him. I trusted Stefan enough for him not to believe all the doppelgänger said.

We walked through the automatic doors and to the emergency department of the building. The woman behind the desk, a blonde with blue eyes and round chubby face, making her look cute hadn't it been for the sharp look in her eyes and the severe looking glasses on her nose, had to only look at me before she picked up the phone and called Doctor Anderson.

"Hey, Martha. How is it going?" I asked her. After one too many visits to the hospital, she and I became 'friends' for the lack of a better term.

"Better with me than with you. I really though you were going to break your record for longest time without broken bones, instead of breaking one."

"Ooh, Martha, you warm my heart. How is Mark and the kids?" She had two boys, one was six and the other three going to four in two months.

"Good, Mark just got a raise, so we are planning to go on vacation the next holiday period. But that's not important. Your doctor will be here in five to ten minutes so you can wait in the waiting room." She told me.

"Ok, thanks." I smiled her way before both me and Damon who was surprisingly quiet ever since we entered, headed to the seats.

"Don't break a bone walking to there!" Martha yelled after me. Making Damon bit his lip to stop a smile from forming.

I could bite it in his place.

EVELYNE! Bad thoughts, Evelyne. Where did that come from?

"So we talked enough over Elena. Tell me more about you?" he commended me. His gaze on me, a calculated glim in his eyes that predicted nothing good. Whether for me or someone else I did not know.

"What do you want to know? I can tell you a lot of things but you gotta give me direction." I raised my eyes, who without my consent had drifted down to regard the floor. "And, for every answer I offer, I get to ask you a question. That sound fair, no?" I grinned his way and he responded with a smirk, as usual and a raised eyebrow, also as usual.

"Who says what's fair?"

"Only a psychopath wouldn't call this fair." I huffed. Damon grabbed suddenly his chest as if he was having a cardiac arrest.

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt." From under his lashes he looked at me, trying to keep his face straight but failing in doings so miserably.

"I thought psychopaths didn't have feeling?" I cocked my head to the side.

"And that is were you are wrong, little girl." He said, using the tip of his index finger to bop me on the nose.

"Hey, don't do that. And for your information, I'm vertically challenged. Not little, tiny or a midget." I scowled.

"What ever floats your boat, midget."

"Maybe I will make you float like in It"

"Ooh, the tiny girl likes horror movies?"

"No, Sal does. It's freaking annoying but I love the girl so," I shrugged as if to say, 'what can you do about it?'.

"You get scared?" He loomed over me, looking every inch of the predator he truly is.

"No, nauseous, that's what I get and aggravated. If someone hears footsteps in their house when you know you are alone you don't go around asking 'Is somebody there?'" the last part I said with a high shaky voice, "You call the cops, climb out your window and get the hell out of there. What is so hard about that?" After my rant, I puffed.

"You get really worked up about that." The smirk still on his face.

"Maybe…. Now asked your question?"

It was like there was a conflict going on inside of his, his eyes were a storm raging with emotions that flashed by to fast for me to identify them.

"Why did you say I was crying the first time we met?" I didn't expected this question from him at all, too close to emotions and that seemed together with chastity, something he'd never do.

"I have seen enough people who were proclaiming to be happy, fine when in fact they were on the verge of giving up. They were crying for help, someone to see them and not look over them." I stared into his eyes, emotions still close to the surface. "While I didn't believe that to be the case with you, you seemed heartbroken about something."

I was more than aware of the risk I was taking, from what my information told me about Damon, he didn't like to be seen as weak and would lash out at strange moments in even stranger ways.

He stared, as if trying to read my eyes, thoughts and soul. Not wanting him to be the only one feeling vulnerable, I took one of my own walls down. So he could see that I was not there to judge him, that what I felt for him wasn't pity but compassion. I was a kindred soul.

Salvatore looked as if he was going to say something, good or bad, but our time was up. Martha called my name, the sign my doctor was ready for me.

Walking away, I turned just before entering the room, "Damon, don't forget you owe me a answer to my question."

"I never agreed to that, little raven."

"Yeah, yeah… Go home. My mom will be here by the time the doctor is done. No need for your night to be ruined as well." With that I closed the door and turn to the doctor.

"Mr. Anderson, I presume." I said à la Mr. Smith from the Matrix.

"Har-har, that never gets old." The doc said sarcastic.

No it doesn't.

"You told you boyfriend to go home?" Just like with Martha, the man and I had become 'friends', hard not to with how may times I came here. It wasn't strange for us to know so much about the others life, after the first five appointments it was the only new thing we could talk about.

"No, doc, Don't you know I have decided to become a nun."

"To Satan I hope because if God were to accept you as his bride, the final judgement will happen while I'm still alive."

"Don't worry, the world will end in 2012, like the Maya's predicted."

He chuckled before guiding me to the x-ray, with me being here all the time he didn't even need to instruct me what to do. After only a few minutes, he had the x-ray made.

"Over half an hour we will know how bad your arm is but I think otiose to say that it's broken. As for your face, nothing will be broken but you will have some deep tissue bruising. It will take up to two week for it to go away completely. Other than that you are in perfect health."

"Thanks doc." I dead-panned.

* * *

In the end, Anderson showed me how I broke both the radius and the ulna, which was normal. This however, had created instability in the forearm causing the fractures to displace and shift. Apart from an injury of the bone, there was also injury to the so-called soft tissue, such as skin, tendons, muscles and possibly vessels and nerves. I was lucky it wasn't an open bone fracture or one maybe two of the vampires had made a snack out of me.

The doctor deem the fracture to severe not to do an operation to secure the bones from moving. It helped that I didn't need any anaesthesia or needed to be completely sedated. So it when well without consuming to much time. In the end, after both mom and Sally had arrived at the hospital, we were informed the cast would remain around my arm at least six weeks.

As Mum and I went home I decided to go the Salvatore mansion, to thank Damon for all he did. It seemed like he was the type that _doesn't_ to get a 'Thank you' even when he dissevered it.

My phone started to vibrate as I headed to my room. Pulling it out of the back-pocket of my pants, I saw that Amaranth had send me a text, telling me her Child had send me all the information he had found so far and that he would give whatever info he would find in the future to me as well. Quickly I walked into my room and opened the secret hidding-spot I had installed in the wall.

My second computer, the white stone, music box as well as my fathers journals were all hidden there, save from everyone, even witches as I asked one to make it a 'black' hole, for the lack of a better term. Everything I put in there will not be located by spells or other means. Grabbing the laptop, after it started, I went to my e-mail account and downloaded the information send to me. By how long it took to open it, I could only presume it was a extremely big file.

 _"Mystic Falls_

 _After looking further into the matter, I have discovered that the 'founding families' were, against common knowledge, not the real founders. That privilege belonged to the Originals, who 1000 years ago settled in MF during the Viking period._ (More information will be added later if found)

 _The town people, more specific the founding families, have always for as for as i could find been aware of the existences of vampires but only them. There was however, only one straight and big attack on the vampires made by the founding families. This being in 1864 when with the use of the Gilbert device, all vampires were found and captured. All 28 of them but only Katherine Pierce (see page 14 for more information) managed to escape._

 _The other 26 were hidden in a tomb underneath the Fell's church the people burned down..."_

Fuck. I now had concrete proof that Katherine wasn't there, except for the pictures from 1983 in Chicago. The fact that the Originals were the real founders, meant that this was almost the Mecca of vampires. It certainly explains why so much supernatural related things happen here. They are pulled towards this place like a magnet. It seemed like all the pieces were coming together unknowingly.

Think about it, we had a big group of vampires, a family that was one death away from becoming a werewolf, witches aka the Bennet family, the doppelgänger after 500 year and the moon stone I had sitting in my vault. Niklaus Michealson, only had to come to this dreary town and his curse would be lifted. The Hybrid would be born and nothing would be able to stop him.

I grabbed my phone and called the only person who was better at finding information then Amaranth and her baby vampire; Anubis. Dilling the number, i listened as it went over and he answered.

"Anubis, I'm sorry to call so late."

His voice, heavier and rougher then I remembered, made it's way through the phone; "You don't need to apologise for that. What is the reason you called before the usual time?" Normally every Wednesday, he or I would give a call and give the other a update.

"I need you to send you little birds out."

"Who do they need to listen to before singing to me?"

"Niklaus Michealson... or really any of that family. Go as deep as you can, even the dead have to be listen or spied on." I paused for a second. Perhaps it would be best to have as much eyes and ears here in Mystic Falls as well. The changes that with Damon here, looking for a way to open the tomb, others will also come and try get their own beloveds out of it. "Send also some birds towards my location and let them fly free."

"Consider it done." I calmed me to know I had so powerful friends who were loyal only to me, by my side. I have no idea what I would do without them.

"Find every secret and weakness I can explore." I told him as I read the information Amaranth had send me; "I will e-mail you when you have to give me what you got, both for Mystic Falls as for the Originals."

I made the decision that it was better to handle the presented situation first before figuring out how to protect everyone from the Originals. A task not to be taken lightly with how eager the hybrid is to unlock that which blocks his power. It would be wise to look in to the matter and find out why it is he needs it so desperately and why it was bound in the first place.

One step at the time, Evelyne.

"Thank you, I will call you next week."

"Until then, Nyingdu-la.*"

As I scrolled down the many pages, a name I hadn't heard about in a long time jumped in my sight. Augustine Society.

Fuck.

* * *

* Means 'most honoured poison of my heart' in Tibetan. I found it kinda funny.

* * *

 _ **Scores of the possible relationships:**_

 _ **Evelyne/Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Kol, Finn, Elijah: 20  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Mikealsons: 13  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Elijah: 10  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Salvatore brothers: 7  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Klaus: 5  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/other pairing: 4 or less.**_

 _ **I can add more possibilities, just let me know ;)**_

* * *

 **I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE *looks nervous, sweat is forming on my forehead* I AM A REVIEWWH0RE! IT'S TRUE! *faints melodramatic*  
**

I's true, I adore getting review, not only because it flatters me and makes both my self-esteem and ego grow, but it gives me a way to communicate with you guys. It's fun that we all like something, even if we are not in the same country, continent or planet... (I forgot I had to keep me being an alien a secret... Oeps - -' ).

The point is that I adore have a change to 'talk' to you guys, so leave a comment going from who you like best, why you like it or not, to what you want to see happening. I can't guaranty that what you want to see happening will indeed happen but if it does, the chapter will be dedicated to you :)

* * *

 _ **Question: WHAT DID YOU THINK OF HER EYES?**_

 ** _I wanted them to be not the overly used red, pink or violet. Tell me in a review what you thought of it !_**

* * *

A thanks to those following and/or favouring me;

Charmed2100, LunaAndAsh, Ms. Fairchild02, faithej, hailstormdragon, lilmarie, texasbellllla, Lady Syndra, Yuki Kang, Kami no Kage-Sama, Blackphoenixfeather, Lugm58, amblonde2, Asuna-Yue, EnglishKitsune, Mina1999, jenniferprignano, Sinfully Dreaming, sh44885, InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge, beamerwitte, Lorena1995, Seraphina Ingrid Gilbert, Sylkia17, Mel2121, MiisTache, AralFox , JolieNoir96, Sylkia17, Tvdqueen2000, Utau54, Vampire Queen2016, maraudersanarchy, marshall25, princess-snow510, Xanthe99, OxyJin, ProfessorPotter731, karanamikaze, Elextra, Mai13Rose, RSBB, Amy Ruth, Eka-tepac, Skadya, Samcoo12, jasmine1810, Akaryia, AndromedaSeaprincess18, ciarabearup, Faby0411, Lloryn, Akg36, Arianna Le Fay, JolieNoir96, Livebloodlove, Brookeworm3, Misschief, , charista, LilySundae, Rose1414, Ash6751, SlytherinGOTvampire, The Yin and Yang Fallen Angel, KaShiMa13, Angelicsailor, BradleyBennett, LunaWolfSunTigeress15, RenTenTen, mdaws, Gwenaelle7, XxCece, bbb671, blah95halb, IceQueen In The Summer, larissa8, ColorfulOwl,Kate-Fach, NeedaMoment, SunnyandSidesFemme17 and XYukichix.

And a enormous THANK YOU to those who took the time to review, I have had so many kind and supportive reviews with the previous chapter, so thank you. It makes it easier to see what your opinion is or how you feel about what is happening, while I adore any review, I love the ones how take the time to really write a long review to me, it gives me so much information about the people reading my story. And it feeds my gigantic ego, not gonna lie :)

 **Reply to the reviews**

 **Guest:** Thank you for your review, I love that you love the story and i will keep the chapters rolling just like you asked.

 **Brookeworm3:** It took some time for me to review the colour of her eyes, are you surprised? I hope so. I didn't want to make it the overused, red or pink or violet. That's what get picked most of the times and while strange it didn't seem to me as something people would be 'disgusted' by, as Evelyne believes is the case with her eyes.

Personally, as I see more and more people chose for the big harem (with the Salvatores and the Mikealsons together), I too want to work the idea out. But we will see at the end of the poll what will happen. As for Elena when it's going to take a while with how she is acting in this chapter. I guess you will have to read the next chapter to she what will happen.

 **Utau54:** I'm so happy to have someone like you to review, you do it almost every chapter and it puts a smile on my face as I read your kind words, so please keep writing them ;)

I do feel sorry that I could use the idea of Evelyne going to the dinner party of Elena but I wanted to write a scene that was almost the same as in the show but in the end had a totally different meaning and ending. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Evelyne, how I have her in mind, is someone who doesn't need to be protected all the time or at all really, but I want her to slowly realise that just because you can do it on your own doesn't mean you have to do it alone. That, however, will not be for any time soon, I think.

You will have to keep reading to see what will happen!

 **princess-snow510:** Thank you for the review, I'm truly surprised you found her to be - and I quote - 'a breath of fresh air character'. That made my day! I try really hard not to fall for the same clichés or make a Mary Sue of her. I want her to be as real as possible personality wise, so most of us can relate to her.

As for Caroline, while she should her anger now, didn't she. Part of me thinks that she subconsciously knows Damon is too dangerous for her to react like she would and there were too many witnesses. That also played part in the decision not to confront him about it. Besides, at this point in the series, she is still too insecure to stand up for herself. That is how I see it anyway...

I can't tell you Elena's evil plan to get her claws in Stefan but I can tell you that Tanner is going to live. Partly because Evelyne likes him and partly because he made me laugh in the first episodes of VD. The reason behind it, however, will not be reviled anytime soon. So stay tuned!

 **The Yin and Yang Fallen Angel:** I'm glad you didn't find it childish or unrealistic, I try to avoid that while still letting my characters be silly from time to time. I do enjoy hearing that you get attached to Evelyne, me too btw, I try to make her relatable and down to earth as much as possible. Which is sometimes difficult with the VD's script.

What did you think about Evelyne's eyes? Was it as you expected? I hope not. I searched for something that wasn't overused, as red, pink, violet, golden or even silver eyes. I wanted to make it realistic that some people could be 'disgusted' by her eyes, so that's is the reason behind there colour. I do hope you are happy with my chose.

See you next chapter!

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15 :** Thank you for liking the story so much, it really gives me the energy to keep writing and give you all something good (I hope?) to read. I have responded to your review but in case you didn't see it, to vote on the poll you only have to go to my profile by clicking on my name and normally it should be on the top of the page. It's easy to see with the "Poll; Who do you want in a relationship with Evelyne? Vote now!" and then just click on the vote now.

Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter and leave a comment if you like :)

 **jasmine1810:** First off, thank you for the review/vote. From what I'm getting the chances are really big she, Evelyne, will have a harem of handsome men around her but I'm not sure who will all be in that. Now the Salvatore and Mikealson harem is getting the most votes but that can still change. After all the Poll will be open for quite some time.

Maybe you can ask others to read and vote ;) Anyway, leave a review if you liked the new chapter

 **Aliana,Gabriella,Winchester,17:** Here is the update you were asking for, I hope you liked it! Leave a review to let me know what you thought of it ;)

 **Mai13Rose** : Thank you for the review as for the pairing, you might have seen that the pairing you want isn't in the option. The reason for that is because I haven't haven't seen further than season 4 or 5. The reason being that 1) VD was getting too long and dramatic without actually being good (in my humble opinion) and 2) I missed the thrill the Mikealson family gave. So I kinda lost interest. Thus, not really knowing Kai Parter.

I hope I will not loss you as reader and follow by saying that the pairing you have in mind first and foremost, is not going to happen. Sorry. That being said, thank you for the review, if you have any other questions or comment, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until the next one :)

 **Angelicsailor** :Thank you for the two review, those were very much appreciated. I'm glad you find the story funny, that is after all what I am trying to do. Most of the fanfiction about VD are (very) dramatic and while I understand that with how dramatic the tv-show is on its own, it can be fun to have something all to read. So thanks for finding it so hilarious.

From the amount of votes, it looks like it is going to be a reversed harem, but the poll will be open for a long time to let everyone make up their minds and before choosing get the change to see how I write the different characters. But maybe you can get others to vote on the poll in favour of what you want to see ;)

I'm happy you told me that Damon isn't OOC, or not too much. I tried to keep him as Damon-like as possible but sometimes I'm just not sure... so thanks for saying that. As for Elena, I knew she was going to be OOC, after all how she reacted to ... well everything in the show, was extremely unrealistic and that was one of the mayor thing that bothered me about her, though there are many other things as well. So if she is OOC, well so be it I guess.

Thanks for the review, leave one if you want on this chapter so you can tell me what you though of it :)

* * *

That was all for today! Until next time and leave a _**REVIEW**_ , if you want of course.


	7. Chapter 5: A drink and The dress

HEY!

Massive shout out to all the people following, favouring and reviewing, without all your support this would be so much harder. I, now, got 57 favourites, 87 followers, 39 reviews and 1 community, so thank you guys for it all. I dedicated this chapter to all of you.

Please keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue, so if you see flaws or errors, let me know.

 **IMPORTANT WARNING: in this chapter there will be hinted after a few dark themes (torture, experimentation on people and very _very_ lightly sexual acts towards minor. Those who cant handle that, please start reading after the _italic_ part.**

The only think left for me to say, is thanks to all the people reading and enjoy!

* * *

"Put your head up." he said.

For you are a lion.

Don't forget that

and neither will the sheep.

\- Atticus

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _The harsh pale light shone, giving the room an even colder feel to it. Everything was white, except the dripping_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _D_

 _R_

 _I_

 _P_

 _The sound of a woman's voice echoes as a long forgotten memory through the abandon hallways, soft and high but the voice held no warmth._

 _'_ _Come, little children_

 _I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land_

 _Of enchantment'_

 _The dripping keeps getting louder, but nowhere is there water. Drip, drip, drip… like the ticking of a clock, with every new drop it became louder. More noticeable.  
_

 _'_ _Come, little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden_

 _Of magic'_

 _The song that the unfamiliar voice sings is sad, it's lyrics seem to try to comfort the children but the voice is too cold, too bleak to offer that._

 _'_ _Follow, sweet children_

 _I'll show thee the way_

 _Through all the pain and_

 _The sorrows'_

 _Drip, Drip, DRIP! The water was getting louder, but where it came from I did not know. All around me was white, colourless and depressing. I look down and see how red was slowly eating away the white of my gown. The lowest corner of my gown was the darkest in colour and from its tip red water started dripping._

 _'_ _Weep not, poor children_

 _For life is this way_

 _Murdering beauty and_

 _Passions (1)'_

 _Was the woman sing for me? Because I was dripping_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _~~~~~~Red?_

 _If she felt sorry for me, why didn't she stop them from damaging me?_

 _The red started to pool around me, driving away the harsh and cold white. The door creeps open, revealing a tall woman with light blond hair twisted into a bun. Even with her mouth moving, she had no expression. Her pale grey eyes barren from emotions._

 _She looked at me, the red hadn't stopped running. I wondered how long it would keep going. Hopefully, long enough to drive out this white._

 _Together we watched was the red found a grove and quickly disappeared into the drain. She stared at me and I hold her gaze. Her lips, pink but almost faded from colour, stretched into a frightening smile. I felt cold just looking at it. The woman's teeth are white, like everything else here except my red and her hair. How was it possibly to make a smile seem like it wasn't that at all._

 _"_ _Doctor Tzamarias is ready for the operation.' She said, sounding more like a doll than a person._

 _I hope it stays with only a surgery, his hands had the tendency to wander._

My head is pounding and sweat that was slowing growing cold against my heated skin doesn't make me feel better, in fact it just reminded me of that place, of a time long ago. It had come as no surprise to me that I had a nightmare. Aside from the ever so often reappearance of those memories that I managed to block out during most days, whenever confronted with my past, it all resurfaced, like a dead fish driving up to where water and air meet.

Augustine Society.

It had been awhile since encountering that name. I rubbed my eyes, they felt dry and what little light that succeed into creeping past my curtains was too harsh a light for them. Giving me the same feeling I had when I was locked in that horrible place.

That night I had stayed away for the lager part of it, to read through as much fills send by Amaranth as I could. Not only because that disgusting place was mentioned but also to have more back ground into that mess the two vampires were stirring up in this previously peaceful little town.

The fact that some people were tide to that group wasn't of utmost importance as of now. First things first, and that was the conflict between the two brothers paired with the whole hassle around the tomb. The fills didn't really go in depth about the secret location beneath the Fell Church, however fathers fills/diaries of his ancestors did.

Apparently his great-great-to the n-th time-grandfather, Lord Raphael Ravenworth had been a close friend to both Jonathan Gilbert and the Salvatore family. It was because of that reason, they included the younger man who was originally of Scotland and made him aware of the hidden danger of the world. That also explained why the music box was in our possession for safe-keeping.

Lord Raphael Ravenworth was the heir of an immense fortune and a Lordship going back many generations, but also possessed the connections, charm and intelligence to further grow his influence through out the country and increase his already substantial wealth. In all honesty, the man was a visionary and wasn't afraid to invest in things that would take several years before he would make money out of it, like Transcontinental Railroad and industry in general both in America and abroad. Politics was however one of the things he stayed clear of, because the United States of America were too divided and picking one side was just not good for business. From what I had read, both out of his own diaries as those of others like his wife and children, the young lord was a hard but just man with a small heart for only few but it was on the right place.

A sigh from depths I didn't knew laid within me, escaped from my barely parted lips. The effect of my lack of sleep was making it self known even when I had woken up only half an hour ago. Not that I was getting much sleep today, what so ever.

I was just glad I called Jung late last night to cancel my appointment with the bank. Telling him I wasn't going to make it this week, not with that annoyance around my arm. What the people close to me didn't know was that Jung, the man they believed to be my employer, was in fact the manager of one of the most exclusive, high tech and hidden vault-providers in the world. I had several there and every week I made my way to Richmond. That only took about one hour and a half, two if traffic is bad. It was a perfect cover for me and I could not only keep a close eye on all what was mine, accounts but also investments. But I also utilized the opportunity to read older books, fills, resurge or whatever else I had found during the years of my life and added backups if needed. I stored all the books, printed and digital information I had there. Everything that I took with me throughout my life before I was adopted my mum, laid in that house.

"Evelyne, wake up!" Mum yelled from the kitchen, going by the smell that had slowly made its way to my room I could tell she was already making breakfast. I thanked the lord for my mother, if she wasn't in my life I would never get ready for school in time. My body felt heavy, as if it, hours before, had worked harder than generally. Glancing down I saw the caste around my arm.

Right, totally forgot about that.

"Mum, it's Saturday!" I yelled before throwing myself back into my bed and crawling under my blanket.

I glanced at the clock on my night-stand, it was 9:53 am, and yet I still felt sleepy. Next to it was my phone, the little light on the top corner was blinking green. After three misses, I finally grasped it and pulled it to my face. Touching the home button, the screen lighted up and blinding me for a second, telling me that Sally had called 4 times, texted 11 times, send me 32 messages on Facebook and tried to face-time with me once. All that starting from 8 in the morning until a minute ago. I unlocked my phone and called her. I didn't understand why she making such an effort to reach me, she'd seen me after the hospital.

"Hey." I said softly, still drowsy.

"The news, have you seen it?" her voice warm and nervous, slightly shacked. That predicted no good news.

"No, silly sally, I haven't, I'm not even properly awake." How she sounded made me sit up, obviously something had happened. Something big enough for it to be on the news, apparently.

"Tanner was attacked by an animal. It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.' It was the same animal that also killed that couple and a few hikers. Anyway, Tanner was found by Matt, thankfully, because of him, Grumpy made it. They are saying he will not be able to work for several months. Cynthia from Chem. (chemistry) told me her mother heard him say he will only stop teaching and not coaching but even that is weeks or months away."

Who the hell was Cynthia?

It seemed that Damon was covering his tracks so he could stay longer. This meant he either would be drinking blood bags, go to a bigger town for a snack or have a person compelled into being his walking snack bar. If Elena was his goal, which was highly likely with Stefan being interested in her, he would chose one of her friends to get near. Bonnie being a potential witch, wasn't going to be compelled, so that only left Caroline or in the worst case scenario (for both Damon and me) Jeremy. For Damon because I do believe the man to be straight and for me because Sal-Sal like the boy. If the vampire has to go for the later, I would need to get Sal to give the boy vervain in some way. However, I had seen the blonde walking around with a scarf around her neck the last couple of days, so I think he already found his snack-bar and if she was too annoying Vicky was still around so that was also an option. Maybe even a better, people cared less about a dead druggie, than the daughter of the sheriff. That's the way society works, sadly.

"Well, I'm glad he's not dead." That was the truth, maybe I could go visit him today. After all, I just remembered I was going to thank Damon for what he did for me.

"Look Sal, I got to go. See you at seven, kisses and all that stuff."

"Hey, don't you dare han-" I hang up, admitting to myself that I could be a not-so-nice friend before dragged my heavy limps out the comfort my marshmallow offered. With the cast, I decide I was going to take a bath in the evening, that was easier than showering and try preventing the cast from getting wet. Pulling on black panties and dark green bra, which was a real challenge, I looked at my closet. In the end, I was too impatience to consider each option I had. So I picked a dark blue jeans, black t-shirt with the Rolling Stones logo, the mouth with the tongue out, on in red, my black maxi coat and a par of dark brown leather combat boats with platform of only two inches.

With only one arm, it was harder to get everything on but this had already been the third time I broke my forearm since getting to Mystic Falls, so I was getting the hang of it. Don't understand me wrong, it was a pain in the ass and every time you got stuck, you would think of yourself as a ungrateful brat for taking two arms for granted. The same feeling you get when your nose is blocked and you wonder how it was possible for you not to realise how important it truly was.

As I brushed my hair, it was hard not to look at the mirror across from me. While the brush struggled to get through me white locks, I looked at myself. Really looked, something I didn't like doing, for it always reminded me of what had changed. My once brown hair was now a white that made a blanc paper look tanned. That same for my eyebrows and lashes. I missed the way, when I was but a child, my cheeks would become red so easily but that was now an ability I had lost and mourned about. But most of all I missed my eyes. They were once a lovely shade of brownish green, that get others see every emotion I had. Now, they were so ugly.

One was white, like my hair. The only thing that made it possible to see where my sclera ended and iris began was the blood red ring around the other edge of my iris. My other eye, while different, was just as horrifying. It was black, not just black but the cloudy kind as if over the colour a thin white transparent layer laid that made it appear is if it wasn't working. In all honesty, I never understood why Sal found pretty about it, nor did I believe Stefan not to find them disgusting. But at the same time, I trusted my BFF with my life, why couldn't I trusted her on the matter involving my eyes.

I placed the brush gently on the table before standing up. I didn't have the time nor the energy to think about this, the memories still fresh in mind and what was done to me, I could still feel, if I only think about it. And that was the least I wanted to do at the moment, think. After all, no one wants to spend too long inside their own darkness, if one has to believe Nick Nolte's words.

Finally dressed I headed downstairs, mum was sitting at the kitchen table drinking black coffee with two teaspoons of sugar and the news paper in front of her. By her outfit, a little black dress and nude peep toe pumps, she was heading into work today.

"Slept well?" I asked her before giving her a peak on the cheek.

"Yes." She said, not looking up from the article. "Listen, honey. I'm going to work very late today so you will have to make your own dinner. I will leave some cash so order pizza or sushi but let no stranger into the house, don't throw a p-"

"party, when someone asked to use the phone don't let them in. I know, mom. I'm not six." I smiled. Mothers are always worried. She had been pissed when seeing my face, thankfully I lied and said it happened during the fall or the throne of Ravenworth would have descended on Tyler.

"Ok, well, David"

The maybe Hannibal.

"is going to be here in five, so I need to hurry. Your breakfast is in the fridge. I made yoghurt with blue berries and pancakes. Those are still hot." She drank the last of her warm beverage before walking up the stairs to brush her teeth and get ready.

* * *

 _"_ _It's not fair and I think you're really mean_

 _I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean_

 _Oh, you're suppose to care_

 _But you never make me scream, you never make me scream (2)"_

Lilly Allen sang through the radio of the cabbie I had called. With my broken arm I could not drive but that didn't matter because I had no licence to begin with. The man was in his late forty-ish, with dark blond hair that was getting grey at his temples. Green eyes that twinkled with everlasting joy, hinting that the man never gave up on the happiness that came naturally when being a wrinkles around his mouth and eyes suggested he laughed a lot and from the few minutes that passed by, I would say that my observation had proven to be accurate. His hands were tapping on the steering wheel on the rhythm of the song, all the while he hummed along. Next to his Nokia 3310, he had a picture of his wife and little daughter. The wife had a dark rich brown skin colour, black hair and chocolate brown eyes, while the girl was the mix of the two parents with a skin the colour of mocha, light brown with ever so often a lock of blond making an appearance and hazel colour eyes with the same everlasting happiness as her father. So cute!

He gently pulled over at the Salvatore Boarding House, a massive building made primarily out of bricks and dark oak it seemed. Well done and several years ago considered beautiful. But to me it was too heavy. Sadly, the inside wasn't any different.

"That will be 12 dollar and 83 cents." The cabbie said, a pleasant smile on his face. I handed him 15 dollars and told him to keep the change before thanking him and getting out of the car. Parasol up in the air and my bag on the shoulder, I walked to the front door. It was a big antic door with a peculiar sounding doorbell next to it. From behind it, I heard someone move toward it, from the steps, I guessed it was a man, too heavy and loud to be that off a woman.

"Evelyne, what are you doing here?" Zach asked, the man while attractive was no where close to the level of his ancestors. For the longest of time, I tried to get him into a relationship with my mum but sadly he wasn't interested. Now that I think about it, maybe it was because of the brothers little secret that he rejected the idea. Probably for the best. The man gave me my first joint. To call the person who learn you how to smoke weed 'Dad' would be kind of weird. But then again, Sal called her parents Mum and Dad so it must be just me.

"Getting some weed if you have it and talk to Damon." It was funny how he look okay with what I was saying until I mentioned the oldest Salvatore. He let me in, not completely happy with that, and closed the door. Just like the outside dark wood was what decorated the major part of almost every room. Why they hadn't repainted some of the wood white, was beyond my comprehension.

"I will get you some tea and a small bag of the herbs." Right, herbs. If that's what we were going to call them, I will role with it.

"Thanks, do you know where Damon is?" I asked him from the living room/parlour. I took a seat in the dark leather seat close to the fireplace.

"In his room probably." It was ironic how he sounded like the parent instead of the youngest in this house apart from me.

"Well, I wanted to thank him." I told him as he entered the room baring a platter. I watched as he pour some thee into a cup and added four teaspoons of sugar. Just the way I like it. I wasn't a fan of the drink, never was but he liked to drink it and it made him feel better that I had some vervain in my system. Not that I was lacking vervain. With my own and Stefan's necklace, I had more than enough.

"Thanks." I took it of the shiny silver platter and sipped on it. I was still to warm to drink from it but at least it could warm my hands. Well, one hand.

"Why did you need to thank him?" Zack wondered. Uncomfortable with the idea of me being close to him or me thanking him for something.

"Well, I tripped and broke my forearm and bruised my face"

"Ah that explains that colouration on your cheek." He had been itching to ask from how fact he jumped on the subject, not that I can blame him.

"Nothing too bad but he drove me to the hospital and stayed with me until the doctor called to look at it. Anyway, I hadn't really had the chance to thank him so I brought him our best Belgian chocolates, as well as a bottle of Breckenridge Bourbon Whiskey.*"

I had hesitated between this one and two other bourbons in the store. The Maker's Mark Cask Strength Bourbon Whisky and the Blanton's Single Barrel Bourbon. The first caught my eyes because it was the bourbon with the highest alcohol percentage, 56.6% to be exact. It's signature flavours were creamy vanilla, caramel and toffee notes going on in this bottle, held together by a distinct, yet not overpowering, rich oak flavour. Both my mother and I liked it but some say it was more a ladies drink with the sweetness of caramel and vanilla. The later received my attention first and foremost because of the little horse with it's rider, on top it but also because it was regarded by many as one of the best bourbons in the world. However it contained chocolate orange and that is just plain nasty.

So in the end I chose the Breckenridge Bourbon Whiskey, not because he happened to be the cheapest at only 49.99 dollar compared to the 75 dollar from the first and 70 dollars of the second, but also because it had delicious notes of ripening banana, demerara sugar and white pepper spice emerging from the bottle. The palate gave you silky honey, sweet vanilla oak, orange peel and a little toasted sesame thrown in for good measure. It was also handy it had the most elegant and sophisticated appearance with the bottle and cap made out of glass. The rope around the cap was sealed with wax, giving it that ancient look. All of it was then shield by a brown leather case with a metal plate on it where all the information could be found apart from the name of the makers which was written below it in black ink.

"What a gi-" Zack was interrupted by his phone that began to beep. After looking at he, the man rose from his seat and said; "I have to go to an appointment I forgot about. Maybe you can come back an other time." He clearly didn't want me alone here with Damon.

"Stefan is probably also here so I will wait for him. He still has one of my books he needs to return." I honestly didn't care if he kept it until the end of the year. I needed not have it to pass that course.

As if the mentioning of the other vampire put his mind to ease, The youngest Salvatore with the only beating heart, nodded.

"Drink the tea, it's still warm." He said as he slipped into his jacked and went to the door. "Before I forget, your herbs are in the closet left from you, bottom row. Until next time, Evelyne."

"Bye, Zack." I said before biting in one of the biscuits he had prepared with the tea.

* * *

Sitting in silence, waiting for one of the two to wake up, I decided to role me a joint. What screams more badass, than elegantly drinking vervain tea in a vampires house while a joint in my hand, that's right: nothing. From my bag I had already pulled the chocolates and bourbon, so they weren't in the way as I was ruffling through it to find my book.

"What's with girls and their larger than life handbag?" a smooth, low voice asked.

"Well, Damon, women have a lot of stuff and like to be prepared for everything, unlike most guys." I told him not even glancing his way. Finally my fingers felt the familiar texture of paper.

"A brief history of time by Stephan Hawking, isn't that a little too ambitious for a little girl like yourself?" he tantalised, I could feel he was playing like a cat played with its prey, only he didn't know that despite me being human I was no prey whatsoever. The man might have no regard for human life but I will be damned if he thinks he can acted as such to me. While I wasn't a stranger of lacking to ability to see the value of a life, be it human or supernatural, thus understand where he was coming from, with me that only really comes out when the stacks are high or the decisions tough.

"Maybe, a pretty face is all you can offer but with me you get the complete deal of brains, beauty and a great personality."

"Ooh, right in the heart." He grabbed for his non-beating heart. The man looked good, in this black tight V-collard shirt and simple black jeans with brown leather belt.

"Har-har. Like you have one." I dead-panned as he took his place by the door, leaning against the wall. Eyes ever so often drifting to the contusion on my face.

"Again, right in the heart, little Raven."

"What are you doing here anyway?" suddenly his eyes went to my hand, the one holding my joint. "And were did you get that?" he purred.

"You have your secrets and I have mine." A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of my lips but with effort I managed to stop it from showing. My reaction made the vampire roll his eyes as he remained in his spot. Not wanting to annoy the potentially dangerous creature I told him.

"Zack gave it to me. Before you ask, no I'm not snitching and telling you from where. I stay out of your secrets and you stay out of mine."

"Party-pooper."

"Anyway, I came to thank you." I stood up and walk over to him. He was leaning against the door opening. Face to face, I suddenly wrapped my arms around him and hugged the vampire, careful with the joint in my hand. Didn't want to burn his shirt, it was John Varvatos for God sake. He never saw that coming, from the way he tensed for a seconds before relaxing his muscles and throwing his arms around me.

"If you wanted to touch me, you should have just said so." He joked, as he placed this head on top of mine. After ten seconds I pulled back, for a second I couldn't help but fell like he was reluctant to let go, his arms still holding on as I stepped back.

Must me my imagination.

"That was only part of the gift." I took his hand and dragged into the sofa. "I also got you Belgium chocolates, the best in the world,"

"Weren't the swiss-"

"Shut up." He grinned at that.

"And last but not least, here." I said as I handed him the box of bourbon. By the look on his face I had chosen the right one.

"I made a deal with the liquor store that if you didn't want this one, you could go change it. Your other options are The Maker's Mark Cask Strength Bourbon Whisky and the Blanton's Single Barrel Bourbon. You just have to say the word." I explained to him as I handed it over. It took him by surprise, causing an uncomfortable silence to fall. Only by my fumbling you could see i was anxious to hear his reaction.

"Thank you, little Raven. Thought this is too much for just a drive, and that coming from me." The smirk I believed to be both his standard facial expression but also a weapon to hid behind when he was angry, surprised or when not knowing how to react in the first place.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." I was sincere when I said that. All the preparation and effort would have gone to waste had he disliked it.

"Okay," I took one tug of the joint before giving it to Damon.

Blowing out in his face, making him cringe as the smoke irritated his eyes. "I gotta go."

"Leaving me so soon?"

"You will live, Damon."

"To?"

"For me to know and for you to dot dot dot…" I joked, not that he appreciated it. So it seemed.

"The hospital, to visit Tanner. I like the man, so I though it would be a good time to stop by. Anyway, toodels and say 'hey' to Stefan for me." I grabbed my bag on my way to the door and as soon the last word left my lips, the door fell close behind me. I had to admit that leaving a 150 plus year old vampire stunned, was kind of a fantastic feeling.

I stood outside for a second before realising I didn't have a car.

Merde.* There goes my amazing exit. All the flair for nothing. Putain.*

I quickly gave the taxi a call and was told to wait 5 minutes, maybe longer, maybe shorter. With no other option available, and it being chilly outside, I turned back to the house to rang once more. That was a blow for my pride but it was either that or becoming an ice-lolly. I can tell you that the choice is easy to make.

"Yes, Evelyne again?" Damon raised his eyebrows, he looked like be was waiting for me. The vampire must have heard me telephone the cabbie. He gazed at me as he brought the joint to his lips and took a deep breath.

If he dares to blow on me, I will kick him.

"I kinda forgot I didn't have a car. Can I wait inside for the cabbie to come?" He opened the door without a word, letting me pass but not before invading my personal space as much as he could. Sometimes he reminded me of a cat, always wanting attention but if you tried to pet it or get close against it will, you would bleed. And he had the same ability to pick the worst time to should how much of an arsehole he could be. That being said, even I couldn't deny that he was loyal to those he gave it too, look at how long he worked to get Katherine out of the tomb, and the man actually lived instead of exist like many others in this dreadful town. The man was the most living non-living creature I ever met.

"Thanks."

"It's my pleasure." The purr in his voice made me almost shiver. With so many years to perfect the art of seduction, I wouldn't want to stand opposite of him. The vampire had bedded more women than most men probably talked to in their whole life, so it wouldn't surprise me that he was a master in everything related to the bedroom and how to get there. I'm just glad he didn't focus all his seductive powers on me, for the first tie in my life I was grateful Elena existed. Together with Caroline, he was too busy to bother me.

It would be fun, having a man like him want you.

Bad thought, Evelyne! Bad.

"Well… you going to the Founder's part?" it was the first thing that came to mind and it seemed fitting with him being one of the founding family. Well, one of the only people who actually signed the first registry.

"Are you asking me out, Miss Ravenworth?"

"Why yes of course." I said sarcastic. "You are going with Forbes, no?"

He took another breath of the joint and only after blowing the smoke out through his nose, making him look like a dragon, he answered: "Ha, yes. Indeed I am." it sounded more like he was convincing himself that was how it was going to go, instead of just informing me.

"I'm going alone, as usual. Sally hates to go and I dislike most people in this little town so going alone is the best option."

"I could take you." A voice from behind Damon and I said. it seems the younger vampire finally made it's way down stairs. I was flattered he wanted to take me but even if he didn't say it, I knew he was going to go with the female Gilbert. After all, the guy had a thing for her, al though he tried to convince me otherwise.

"Ah, morning Stefan. And while I'm honoured you could do that, I have a suspicion you were going to ask Elena, weren't you?" I teased him. I had the feeling that even though he said he wasn't falling for her, he really was. He looked good in the dark grey T-shirt and black pyjama trousers. It was cute to see him walking barefoot and with higgledy-piggledy (messy) hair.

"N-" the cabbie honked it horn.

"Oh, he's already here. Guys, I got to go. Don't kill each other." I said as I rushed to the door, grabbing my stuff as I walked out. Even with them just seconds in the same room, make the tension build like no tomorrow. God, those two really need to fix their problems, maybe even hire a mediator or so. I just pitied the person who had to be that, there would be more drama than one person can possibly handle.

* * *

"Yes, one pepperoni and one Quattro Stragioni*." I said into the phone. "To the Ravenworth residency, Black-River Street number 18. Thank you."

"It will be here in thirty minutes." I told Sal-Sal. She just hummed as she fixed the last parts of the dress I was going to were for the founder's party. She really outdone herself this time, the dress was magnificent. Not that I expected anything less, after all it was Sal we were talking about.

It was a black dress, with over it a white elegantly swirling patron. It was sleeveless with the cuts on the sides so deep I wouldn't be able to were a bra but with my modest bust that wasn't a drama. While not complete sleeveless, my shoulders and back was still covered, the collar of the dress was high around my neck hiding it mostly from view. It was quit long going a little over the knee and wide as well, until the waist it was skin-tight but once there it would flair out. I was going to par it with complete transparent pump except with tip of the shoe and, both heel and back of it in black. **(A)** As for jewellery, I picked big emerald green earrings as the only colour I would be wearing. Together with a large broad silver bracelet on the wrist not in the cast.

"I think this is one of your best works so far, Sally."

"That's what you tell me every time, silly." She grinned my way, as she pulled the needle through the fabric. I couldn't stop myself from glaring at the evil little piece of metal, that thing had during the fitting pricked me so many times. If I didn't knew my BFF as well as I did, I would have though she deliberately pricked me all those times.

"Well, I do believe it so, that's that." I wasn't going to deny her accusation because 1) it was true and 2) ... I don't have a two.

"How was Tanner?" she asked while she slowly pulled the treat through the thick night-black fabric.

"Grumpy as usual but he liked the chocolates I sneaked in for him. I promised that the next time I visited I would bring McDonald or Burger King."

This made the redhead roll her eyes. "Of all the thing he could ask, he asked for that. Unbelievable. Is he going to stop teaching?"

Walking to the fridge, I pulled a bottle of ice-thee out of it. After getting us glasses and pouring the drinks, I answered her question. "He is considering going full time coach and then maybe if he fully recovers either start again or tutoring students that have difficulties."

"Hopefully the later, you may like the prick but I don't. I'm still pissed he failed me for that test two years ago." She mumbled under her breath as she reached for her glass. Despite she being so grown up about several thing, she held onto her childish ways in the most peculiar of ways. Any other person would have left that rest in the past or was even forgotten it ever happened, but not Sal-Sal.

"Yeah, yeah, you should have been given an A+ even when discovered you were cheating." I rolled my eyes.

"Of your test, you bitch." She huffed in anger, making her unfocused thus piercing her own finger with the shape needle.

"Fuck." She hissed before bring it to her mouth and sucking on it.

"You okay?" I asked her. Opened one of the top cupboard drawer, I handed her a Band-Aid. Mum made sure that we always had a small pharmacy/hospital in our house. We even had an resuscitation device, don't ask me why. Even I can't always understand nor follow the weird jumps my mother's brain makes from time to time.

"This happens to me daily, you would think my body would get used to the pain." I hummed in agreement.

"Talking about pain, in the ass to be precise. How are things going with baby Gilbert?" That reminded me, I had to give the boy the talk. Just because he is only 15, 16? no 15 – God, Sal-Sal, that's really young – that doesn't mean I will not obliterate him if he brings her sorrow.

"He and I are going to spend the Founder's Party at his home, together." She squealed, her smile lighting up the room.

"Good for you. At least on of us is going to have a good time." I huffed and crossed my arms.

Pause. Wait a minute. Both the female residents of the Gilbert household is going to that party.

"Oh, My GOD! Are you going to be alone with him all night!?" I yelled at her, just as she took a sip from her glass. Thus chocking on the liquid and almost suffocating, without any real worries I watched her cough, puff and huff before taking deep breaths. Sal's eyes were big and soon the red of her hair matched that of her cheeks.

"You sly fox. Have you any plans for 'you-know'?" I wiggled my brows suggestively.

"No," the redhead all but scream while slapping my on the arm, "we are going to talk and listen to music, maybe watch a movie."

"More like try to watch one, while making out."

"Stop!" flustered, she throw a apple at me, however me having superior reflexes, (which was me just knowing my 'enemy'), I dogged the flying piece of fruit.

"Now, there is no need for violence." I reprimanded her, only to have a second piece of fruit chucked in my direction. She missed me once again.

"You really need to work on your throwing skills if you ever want to hit something."

"Give me a gun and I will show you what I can hit."

"And here I thought you were all for peace and no-violence."

"Only when it suits me." Nose in the air like an arrogant aristocrat. That girl was both incorrigible and implausible.

"We are going off track here." I told her, "So nothing is going to happen?" I raised my eyebrow in doubt when the girl nodded self-assured.

"Okay. Good for you then. I will have to be around snobs and their equally tedious and vexing children."

"Rather you than me."

"Jee, thanks. I needed that. God, I just hope I can avoid Mrs. Lockwood. She is still bothering mum about that music box." I had read in the journals my father's father's father had left behind what it's use was. Together with the Gilbert watch, it created a weapon used to identify 'bloodsuckers'. By how persistent the mayor's wife was, I could only conclude that the council was still active. This meant that both the Lockwoods and sheriff Forbes were aware of their existence. Zach was most likely the one providing the vervain for it hasn't grown naturally in Mystic Falls since 1865, if I remember correctly.

Maybe Damon didn't only utilized the mountain lion to cover his tracts so he could stay longer but also as a decoyed for the members of the council. What ever it was, it had fail for this afternoon, for the woman called. Asking for the millionth time if we had found it. Mum had told her she looked everywhere but came empty handed. I, on the other hand, was not. Unknowingly the fact that with me becoming closer to both the Salvatore brothers meant that they fell under my protection, even if they weren't aware of that, meant I couldn't let that thing get out of the house. Besides, I never like the council. I also found it funny that Lockwood family despised vampires, aka the supernatural, and were carrier of the werewolf-gene.

"Personally, I loathed the woman, she is such a bitch against anyone she deemed trash or lesser. Meaning all the not-founding families." Sally scowled. She clearly hadn't forgotten how 'Lady Lockwood' acted the first time they met. I don't think she ever will, in all honesty. The girl could hold a grudge for centuries.

"Okay, chill. I have to see her tomorrow, not you."

"Thank god." She mumbled under her breath.

*Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong*

The doorbell rang and I was glad it did. If I had to wait any longer I would have starved. Taking the pizzas and giving the girl twenty bucks with a tip, I slammed the door shut. Smelling the pizza and sighed in happiness. Food.

"Let's eat."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting." Sal mumbled from behind me as she parted my hair for the millionth time. The girl had been on it for more than an hour, since 10 in the morning and I was slowly losing my patience. I failed to understand why she put in all this effort when at the end of the day, I would pull it all out.

"Stop pulling my hair." I told her after a particular hard one, as if she was punishing me for moving my head a millimetre.

"I'm trying to get it in shape." Like I haven't heard that one before. She walked around me to grab some more bobby-pins. To find their place on my head next to the other billion. The frown on her face and determined eyes, should that it complete this, she would tie me up if needed.

"Why do you even care?" I asked, crossing my arm over my chest.

"If you wear one of my creations, everything else has to be just as divine." Of course, Sal may not be a egocentric person by nature but when she knew she could do something better than most, like every other human, she wanted to show it off. While I didn't like being in the spotlight, picture or crowded room with those people, for my bestie I would prevail. Hopefully.

"God, I hate this." I whispered as I blow a staid strain of hair out of my face.

The redhead saw that and quickly pulled the lock back so it could be in the hairdo. "Well, that's your problem."

Her deadpan answer, that lacked all compassion whatsoever, made me groan. "Sometimes I wondered why we are friends."

"Because no one likes to be a stranger in hell, duh." I knew her well enough to know she shrugged her shoulders in the what-can-you-do-about-it way. I rolled my eyes before telling her that if anyone was going to Hell, it would be her.

"You can send me a postcard with the view." I laughed at my own witty comeback.

"If one of us is going to Heaven, it's me."

Yeah right.

"Well, if you keep pulling my hair, you will get there sooner then you expected." I threatened her but I must have looked as dangerous as a angry kitten by how she burst into laughter.

"Very funny, V." she fake whipped away her non-exciting tears.

"Thank you. I take great pride in my humour." I dead-panned as I uncrossed my arms. I felt her shove a new pine in my hair.

"With a face like yours, who needs jokes."

"Well, rather this face, than a face like yours that makes people run away in fear."

"No what Jeremy said." The smugness of it all, radiated from her. I just shivered in disgust.

"A- ew, B- EW, like really ew, C- he is trying to get in your panties, of course he wouldn't tell you the truth. But I, as your best friend, I'm willing to take that burden on me."

"I repeat, very funny. Now turn around and see how I turned you from Gollum into Galadriel."

Thanks for the hit on my self-esteem, being called Gollum wasn't a boost for my confidence.

Part of me felt surprised, she even knew those characters. While completely in love with horror, don't ask me how, she found anything fantasy or sci-fi boring and far-fetched. Silly Sally. "Never knew you read the book."

"I didn't." she smirked at me; "But we watched the movies together so I know the general story, now turn." Ah, forgot about that.

"Impatient woman you are." I said in my best impression of the little green fella of Star Wars.

"Evelyne, you are not Yoda."

"All right All right All right." I said, holding my hands up in surrender. The chair whirled around and for the first time in hours I saw myself. She really had out done herself. My hair was pulled back into a bun at back of my head. Because of the mirror, Sal held up, I saw how first my hair was woven in a thigh braid before all the hair was gathered and done in a cute bun. While it wasn't only classy and elegant, it seemed effortless. To give it a playful hint, a few strains of hair were let out of the hairdo, framing my face in a delicate way. As final touch, two small hairpins with on them a silver and gold firefly were nestled in my white locks.

"Sally, you outdone yourself, it's beautiful."

"Good, I would be pissed if after all this energy, you hated it." She smiled warmly as she added, "You look exquisite."

Together we picked the make-up I would be using, especially with the gigantic bruise decorating my face. I was glad it hadn't swollen, not that it was possible with how long I iced the little fucker. Sadly, Sal couldn't stay long. She wanted to shower and change before meeting Jeremy, so with a sad smile I watched her drive away. The artist had, as she walked to her car, commended I'd take a picture of the complete look. How could I say no to that little request after all she did for me.

Part of me couldn't stop from wondering how the two brothers would react to how I looked, the though of them being in awe over me pleased me in ways I never encountered before. Where that line of though came from I did not know but it made me, for the first time since meeting the Salvatores, realise just how attracted I was toward them. It was a feeling, attraction to be precise, I hadn't felt before, at least not towards someone in my immediate surroundings. Shockingly, I had no idea how to handle this newfound side of me. While creating distance was probably the wisest thing to do, I just couldn't, wouldn't do it. Why would I hurt Stefan, who was first and foremost my friend before he became someone I felt attracted to, in such a way? And Damon, he too had wormed his way info my heart, I couldn't leave him, knowing he would need a friend in the future when faced with the ultimate betrayal of the doppelgänger. Nope, I was staying on their side and I will find a way to deal with this of that means I don't lose them.

It wasn't as if they could possibly feel it same way.

Right?

Right.

* * *

* Merde and Putain are French cuss words, meaning 'Shit' and 'Whore'. But Putain can be used solemnly as cuss without really utilizing the meaning of it. Like in the chapter.

* I didn't know a lot of Bourbon so I visited several websites that told me that I wrote, so credit goes to the writer of those articles (want to say who wrote it but can't find which ones I used - -' )

* Quattro Stragioni is a pizza with champion, red green and orange bell peppers, salami, and ham. It's my favourite pizza together with the BBQ. _What is your favourite pizza?_

* * *

Songs mentioned this chapter:

(1) Come Little Children - Erutan

(2) Not Fair - Lilly Allen

* * *

 **(A)** The dress can be found on this site, just undo the space in between. Click on the big picture with the words 'VIEW GALLERY' and pick the one that says: 'Ashi Studio Haute Couture Fall Winter 2016-17'.

It is the first dress of the 26:

www . vogue . it/en/shows/show/haute-couture-fall-winter-2017-18/ashi-studio

* * *

 _ **Leave this review-juncky what it needs! Review, Please!**_

* * *

 _ **Scores of the possible relationships:**_

 _ **Evelyne/Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Kol, Finn, Elijah: 26  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Mikealsons: 16  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Elijah: 12  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Salvatore brothers: 8  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Klaus: 5  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/other pairing: 4 or less.**_

 _ **I can add more possibilities, just let me know ;)**_

* * *

Those following and favouriting:

Charmed2100, LunaAndAsh, Ms. Fairchild02, faithej, hailstormdragon, lilmarie, texasbellllla, Lady Syndra, Yuki Kang, Kami no Kage-Sama, Blackphoenixfeather, Lugm58, amblonde2, Asuna-Yue, EnglishKitsune, Mina1999, jenniferprignano, Sinfully Dreaming, sh44885, InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge, beamerwitte, Lorena1995, Seraphina Ingrid Gilbert, Sylkia17, Mel2121, MiisTache, AralFox , JolieNoir96, Sylkia17, Tvdqueen2000, Utau54, Vampire Queen2016, maraudersanarchy, marshall25, princess-snow510, Xanthe99, OxyJin, ProfessorPotter731, karanamikaze, Elextra, Mai13Rose, RSBB, Amy Ruth, Eka-tepac, Skadya, Samcoo12, jasmine1810, Akaryia, AndromedaSeaprincess18, ciarabearup, Faby0411, Lloryn, Akg36, Arianna Le Fay, JolieNoir96, Livebloodlove, Brookeworm3, Misschief, , charista, LilySundae, Rose1414, Ash6751, SlytherinGOTvampire, The Yin and Yang Fallen Angel, KaShiMa13, Angelicsailor, BradleyBennett, LunaWolfSunTigeress15, RenTenTen, mdaws, Gwenaelle7, XxCece, bbb671, blah95halb, IceQueen In The Summer, larissa8, ColorfulOwl, Kate-Fach, NeedaMoment, SunnyandSidesFemme17, XYukichix, 123IronButterfly456 Thoughtful-Cleric, shadowednight1, woezz, Aiphira, Jadeamelia, Seraphis88, SheSoRandom, Xakura Revolution, brittanysantana52, NadiixD, VoxxyKitsune, devils-lover76, xrikkeager, elvenkitti, Alessandra.12, CactusGranny, glamourglades, silverfoxkurama, 2160184, canbarelyadult1, azurestar21, silentmayhem, XenaHime53, salut15091997 and SashaBlackHolmes.

A BIG THANK YOU!

* * *

Those reviewing:

silverfoxkurama, Alessandra.12, Toolazytosignin, silentmayhem, xrikkeager, ZoeyMarin, Aliana,Gabriella,Winchester.17, Kate-Fach, Angelicsailor, Utau54, maraudersanarchy, Kami no Kage-Sama, Brookeworm3 and Mina1999.

A BIG THANK YOU!

 _RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEW:_

 **silverfoxkurama:** I am happy you like it and your review was super! I too adore that more and more people are getting behind the idea of this being a revered harem and I kinda love it too ;) Thank you for the review, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, if not leave a review perhaps? Either way, until the next one.

 **Alessandra.12:** Thank you for finding it original and unique, I want to say stop it for all your kind words make me blush but my ego and self-esteem like them too much to do so. As for your English, it is more than fine, I too make a lot of mistakes as it isn't my native tongue either.

I really wanted to make a story that doesn't really revolve around Elena, like many other stories. That's why Evelyne isn't always present when something happen or is she and Sally doing something else. I try to distance them from Elena by getting detailed about their friendship. Al though, I also do that because the friendships on the show are not really realistic. I find Elena to be a egocentric biatch towards her friends in many situations and annoying in all the other. As to why the two vampires act like they do or what Evelyne might be (human or something else) you will have to keep reading, it will take some time for it all to be reviled but it will be worth the wait.

Thank you for your vote, I can't say what the pairing will be because the poll is still open and will be for a while but I hope that whatever pairing it becomes you will be glad with it. That was all, thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and until the next one ;)

 **Toolazytosignin:** First off, love the name. Very funny. The fact that you took the time to review was already fantastic so thanks for that. It is true that I am trying to get Evelyne to mend the broken bond between the two brothers and perhaps in the future also the one of the Mikealsons. But that is not for any chapter in the near future. You will have to wait and see.

Hopefully, you liked the chapter if so please leave a review if you want to and until the next time I update.

 **silentmayhem:** Thank you for liking the story and Evelyne. I find it funny (in a positive way) that you think she is sweet. Evelyne when thinking of her, the first thing that comes to mind is her sarcastic and sometimes silly attitude towards everything around her but I kind of like that she is seen as sweet. So thanks for that.

What she is, human or more, is something for future chapters so you will have to ways for that, just as for the pairing. That lays completely in the hands of the readers. So I guess you will have to wait and see.

If you liked this chapter (and I really hope you did) please leave a comment. Until the next time ;)

 **xrikkeager:** Thank you for the review. I will try to pay more attention to my grammar so the amount of mistakes will drop. I can't promise it will be flawless for English is not my mother tongue but I'm motivated to do better. As for with who Evelyne will end up with, well you and all the other readers are the ones that will decide it.

Hopefully, this chapter didn't leave you disappointed - if it did, sorry - if you liked it, please leave a comment if you want ;)

 **ZoeyMartin:** Her eyes are both a different colour as you may have read in the previous chapter. One is white with only a red ring around the iris while the other eye is a blurry black but I guess that one could look like eyes of someone who is , thanks for the review and leave what you though if this one, if you want :)

 **Aliana,Gabriella,Winchester.17:** I also find it, having two eye-colour, something pretty. Personally I do not know anyone who has that but I can understand your envy completely. Why the two react to Evelyne the way they do, is something that will be reviled in the future but that is for me to know and for you to find out :)

Hopefully you liked the story and if so please leave a comment if you want to.

 **Kate-Fach:** It is harder than I first though it would be to write a story about the VD without being focused on Elena but still remain true to the story and most of the events but I love how it is going and how I have worked it out so, I shouldn't be (hopefully) a problem. In many stories the oc is either the friend or the sister, but I just wanted to try a different route and I hope it is working out.

May I ask what you may by different? (I'm just curious :) ) As in her clothes?

Either way, did you like the chapter? I hope you did, leave a review if so or if not, but only if you want to leave one. Until my next update.

 **Angelicsailor:** That you for liking chapter 6 so much, you favourite one, really? I want to answer all your questions but I can't. It will all be for the future so wait and see. As for Damon, in my opinion he was always true to his nature as a vampire and that is why it shocks him when during that dinner, it made his present known. Something that hadn't happen before. Why that is, will also be for the future.

Enzo, and everything around it will not be reviled until we get to that season, so it might take some time as I do not want to rush it and what to really built the story and characters while giving them the time and opportunities to evolve in some ways. The plot will still take some time to unfolded, so stay tuned.

Hopefully, you liked this chapter just as much as the previous one. If you want, leave a review, it would make me happy!

 **Utau54:** Thank you for your lovely review! I too liked how they got protective over Evelyne and Elena, well while she isn't deliberately putting the two brothers against each other like Katherine, you can't deny she likes the attention she is getting. The hospital scene was really fun to write, the text just came and it was a funny conversation between the two, at least I hope so.

This chapter I gave a little bit more information about the Ravenworth family, I hope you liked it. But in the coming chapters, more and more will come to light about them and the history of the family.

I hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review if you want to, I hope you do ;)

 **maraudersanarchy:** Vote and maybe it will happen ;)

 **Kami no Kage-Sama:** It is a good song. Maybe you can try 'Sarcasm' by Get Scared, 'My Demons' - Starset, 'Gave It All Away' by Red, 'Fuck Away the Pain' by Divide The Day, 'Bruises & Bitemarks' - Good With Grenades, 'Flesh' -Simon Curtis, 'Beast Within' - In The Moment, 'Emperor's New Clothes' - Panic! At The Disco and 'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold.

Those are the first I can think of. Hopefully you will like them, if I think of other songs I will let you know in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of both the songs and this new chapter, please :)

 **Bookworm3:** That does AJ mean? As for her eyes, while the idea of violet-blue eyes was what I had in mind in the beginning, now the eyes are one white with a red circle around the iris and the other is cloudy black but if you want to, you can imagine Evelyne however you want ;)

The Christmas card would be something to behold, that is for sure. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the previous one and let me know what you though of it.

 **Mina1999:** I find myself feeling also impatient for the romantic and love and fluffy stuff but I want the relationships to be realistic and evolve throughout the story so it will take some time to get there but we will, I promise.

Let me knew what you thought of this chapter :)

* * *

That was it all! Leave a **_REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 6: A dance and an confession

*throws confetti in the air, while wearing a bushy moustache and speaking with an terrible Italian accent* It is me, Mario!

This is a shout out to all my followers and favourites! This weekend (30-03-2018) marks the day I received my _**100**_ follower! Lyryenn was the 100 follower so a special thanks to her/him/it/something else! But also my _**100**_ favourite! Uzumaki Nagisa a huge thank you for your support!

Also, a bug thank you to all those following, favouring and reviewing! We have now 60 reviews, 111 favourites, 137 followers and 1 community! That is amazing! So thank you.

 **THOSE WHO HAVE NOT YET VOTED ON THE POLL, VOTE NOW ;)**

I don't believe I have anything else to say, so enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty.

\- Mother Teresa

Loneliness adds beauty to life. It puts a special burn on sunsets and makes the night air smell better.

\- Henry Rollins

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The sun was slowly setting, birds were finishing their last song of the day and little solar garden lights were shining left and right as I made my way to the front door. The party was already going by the time I arrived. I was what you could call fashionably late. At least that's what I told myself. The truth is I tried to stay at home as long as possible, but after my mum called for the fourth time, I knew it was time to go. The taxi drove me to the vast and massive mansion. It wasn't allowed to drive up to the house, forcing me to walk the last 500 metre on foot. With my black lace parasol in the air to block out the dying of the sunlight, I strutted to the entrance. Maybe it had been good for me not to arrive here too early; by now the line to greet the Mayor and his snobby wife had dimmed down and only eight other couples were standing in front of me.

Mayor Lockwood and that pretentious wife of his were welcoming everyone, inviting them into their home. Idiots, the whole bunch of them. For people who were aware of the supernatural world - well the vampires only really - you would expect them to be more cautious of whom they invited into the place they sleep. By now they had let two vampires come inside without noticing at all. Two creatures that could kill in seconds and one that wasn't afraid to do so.

The house, a tall sturdy brick building, was gorgeous. The white pillars gave it all that hint of something ancient even if it was only one maybe two centuries old. Not that impressive next to say the Colosseum or Notre-Dame but nice all the same. The green grass and little pads were well-kept and added to the air of wealth and richness.

"Evelyne Ravenworth. It's so nice to see you." The lady of the house said as she shook my hand. By the force in her grip, I had the strange feeling Tyler may have retold her what I said to him days ago. Oh well. You win some, you lose some. Besides, it's not like she could do anything to me or had anything to offer me, my family was richer and held more power than she could even dream of, not that we display it unlike others. We don't have to, for most people knew.

"The pleasure is all mine." I assured her with a fake cheeriness. Bitch. It was for moments such as these that I was grateful I was in possession of an exquisite poker-face paired with decent acting abilities.

Fake it 'til you make it.

"It's nice to meet you as well." The man took my hand in his bigger one and gave it a soft shake. The mayor seemed a nice and decent enough person, and I would have presumed him to be such, hadn't it been for my knowledge that he had lose hands. A suspicion of mine based on some of the colourations Tyler had on his body. That, together with the fact that he was willing to exterminate a whole race - vampires to be precise - for being something they had, most of the time, no choice in. All of those combined, made the man just as bad as individuals who thought it's okay to kill people of colour only because they had a skin-tone different from theirs or people killing others with as only explanation for their action and behaviour being that those persons sexual orientation was enough for them to do just that.

Because, make no mistake, this man was willing to murder a person he deems not worthy to exist and he wouldn't think twice about it. While the gun may shoot the bullet it is the mind who moves the finger that pulls the trigger. That is something one must never forget.

Slowly I made my way through the door, glanced at the people around me, observing them as I let my gaze drift through the room. Automatically, seeking out all the exits, threats and weapons in the room, going from the champagne glasses to the icepick used by the bartender to break the block ice. All of them, these people bathing in riches and liquor, were sheep and unknowingly they had invited two wolves in their midst. One could only wait and see what would happen but it didn't take a genius to figure out someone could potentially get hurt tonight. I felt the hostile energy hanging in the air the same way smoke could in a poorly ventilated room. It was obvious by how both brothers were unintentionally showing their more baser sides as they watched the other, like two lions anticipating what the other's next move could possibly be. If this was going to be the trend for the remaining of the evening, this party was going to end with a 'Boom' or at least some pain. The question was just which one would hit the ground first.

A averagely looking man dressed as a servant came to me and gently pulled my coat of my shoulders before grabbing my parasol. Without saying a word, he handed me a small piece of paper with the number 238 on. If I ever wanted to retrieve my things, it was for the better I did not lose it. Swiftly I put it in the little clutch I have brought with me.

While the dress Sal made was beautiful, it was also the only dark one in the room, making me stuck out like a sore thumb and if there is something that I didn't need at the moment, then it was just that. The attention would make it difficult for me to blend in, this was anything but productive for what I wanted to do tonight.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." His breath caressed the tip of my ear. I never guessed it'd be that sensitive until now. I twisted around and found the oldest Salvatore standing close to me. So much so, I could feel the warmth of his body and smell his cologne. It was heavenly. The composition with oriental and vanilla facets was enveloping, suave, mysterious and sensual. It had enwoven in it, other fragrances like bergamot, Sichuan pepper, lavender, spices and warm, oriental tones of star anise, nutmeg and papua vanilla. Simply said, it was mouth-watering.

"Why Thank you. Though it feels as if you are even prettier than me."

"Well, we can't all be this handsome." The extremely attractive man gave me a once-over with a smirk plastered onto this soft appearing lips. His favourite mask.

"Who's the designer?" If there is one thing I learn about Damon in the short period of time I knew him, was the fat that his fashion-scents was extraordinary. Even if black was the main and mostly only colour he had in his closet, it was his fashion style – and good looks – that kept him from being viewed as emo. It wouldn't surprise me if after all this years, he could guess my sizes and be right about them too. It wouldn't shock me, only mildly creep me out.

"Sal."

"Ah, the mysterious Sal. If this pretty little thing is one of her creations I really need to look her up, maybe she can make something for me." He wiggled his eyebrow and had a lazy smirk on his face.

"Well, if you are nice to me, I will put in a good word in for you. You can't always wear John Varvatos, after all." By the slightly widening of his eyes, it was obvious he hadn't expected me to recognise the designer suit he was wearing. It seemed to be his go-to brand, it wasn't the first time I had seen him wear something of that designer, nor would it probably be the last. Although I do believe he would certainly look fabulous wearing a suit made by Ermenegildo Zegna. Stefan too, for that matter. Both the brothers were too handsome for their own good and for my peace of mind.

"Sal," I answered to his unspoken question as to how I know he was wearing JV, "she is interested in fashion so I pay attention when she talks about it. Never know when it may come handy." I shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world. It was actually for me.

"Well, colour me surprised. I-" the sound of someone clearing her throat made us comprehend we were not alone. I glanced at the person standing next to him and saw Caroline glaring daggers at me. Oeps.

"Caroline, how are you doing?" by the look of the scarf and throw-on blazer I'd say she was doing fine as a snack-bar. For a second I worried about her health, losing blood on a regular basis – except your period – worked poorly for the body. It had to use more energy on manufacturing more blood, thus exhausting her.

"You look smashing, by the way. The colour of your dress goes well with your eyes." Part of me, felt the need to compliment her. While she could be a bitch (to me mostly), she was a loyal friend who wanted to be seen. Even when Elena was standing next to her. When - if – she rids herself of her low self-esteem and insecurities, I predict she can become anything she wants. That being said, at the moment she still wasn't the most pleasant person to hang with. Especially with her tendency to say the wrong things at the worse time and let others view her even more as an airhead when in fact the young woman had more brains in that pretty little head of hers than most would believe there to be.

"Thanks you. Damon told me to wear it." She chirped happily. From what Sal told me, the girl had been dead set on wearing some bright yellow dress for this occasion. How she got then information I did not know but I swear sometimes she just knew things. If I hadn't already check that she wasn't anything supernatural I would have wonder if my friend was a witch. It would not surprise me if the vampire had compelled the blonde to wear this dress instead of her first choice. Simply because Damon and yellow go together as well as I and that atrocious colour. I couldn't really blame him for doing so.

"Well, you look stunning. Guys, I'm going to find my mother, so bye-bye." I said over my shoulder as I walked away, snatching a glass of champagne from the silver platter off on of the waiters. After drinking from it, I promptly put the drink away. It was demi-sec bubbles, disgusting and too sweet.

From behind me I could hear the cheerleader talk to Damon even as the distance between us was getting bigger. She clearly wasn't putting in any effort to try and be subtle for once. I guess some people have that ability and other never will.

"Have you seen her eyes, they are so disgusting to look at! I bet you now regret letting her kiss you, don't you." But all I could do was hold back a smirk, that one innocent kiss made her act this childish amused me much more than it should. That being said, I still didn't find it nice of her to point out the fact that my eyes were, to put it lightly, fucked up. Especially not to Damon, who I found attractive. Something I hadn't really encountered before in my life and made me annoyed as I didn't not know how to handle it. There was no denying that my feelings about the matter were silly, he could see those horrifying things I was obliged to call eyes, so why did it bug me in such an explicit manner?

From afar I saw mum standing in the next room, holding in her elegant hand a full glass of the golden sparkling drink, by the look on her face as she carefully took a zip of it she too discovered it to be demi-sec. At home we always drink brut, it was dryer and contained less sugar thus making it not so tooth-rottenly sweet . It had a more sophisticated taste. That's our way of saying we just liked that better.

Mum was wearing a soft peach sweetheart-shaped A-line dress with black two inch heels. Her light brown hair and the gold of her jewellery looked flattering against her tanned skin. Next to her was David, in a light blue suit, cognac colour shoes and belt, white shirt, and a dark blue tie with grey stripes. All in all he looked put together. Both of them fitted together like a puzzle.

As long as he doesn't try to eat human-flesh and is a decent person, we are good.

"Mum." I spoke, drawing her attention away from the conversation she was having with a heavy-set man dressed in white. Did he not know, black was the way to go when trying to look slimmer then you are. Then again, he might not want that.

"You look lovely." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks, not pressing hard so my dark red lipstick wouldn't stain it.

"She does, doesn't she?" David replied before mother could. His eyes rested on only her. He appeared to be far gone. My adoptive parent had him all around her little finger and he didn't seemed to mind it, at all.

"Thanks, honey. Sal exceeded all expectations, as usual." She told me, grabbing my hand and holding them up, understanding what she was indicating I slowly made a pirouette as she evaluated the dress. I could only agree with her statement, the dress was simply divine.

"David, you don't look poorly either." I wasn't going to give him a bigger compliment until I knew he was to be trusted with mum's heart. If not, well she would suddenly find herself in need of a new secretary. "Mum," I looked back at her, "I'm going to browse around. Okay?"

"Sure, see you in a bit." She said as I drifted away into one of the many chambers. The room re-exhibited many old artefacts and pictures from the past. It was strange to see the same road I always travel to school in a differed setting. The same goes with all the other recognizable places in the photos.

One of the many framed pieces displayed on the brownish red walls happened to be an old faded drawing created by the hand of my great-great-something-grandmother, Antoinette Ravenworth, née Stuart. One it one could see her husband Lord Raphael sitting in a library deeply concentrated on the thick book in his hands. As I slowly made my way though the room, stopping ever so often to observe an item on display that managed to grab my attention, a low baritone voice broke the tranquillity that laid upon the chamber. It appear my prediction was accurate, for the owner of the lovely sound happened to be the second vampire, brother to the first one I had met earlier this evening. Stefan entered the room followed by his date, Elena. The man obviously had arrived as the girl's plus-one, no surprise there. I observed the two from the other end of the room while trying to do so unnoticed.

He was dressed in charcoal grey suit with dark blue shirt and black shoes. His dark brown hair was gelled back professionally, it looked like it took some time to make it appear so naturally messy. Elena on the other hand was wearing enough colour for the two of them. Where she got that atrocity, I did not know. But the dress wasn't flattering on her at all. The sweetheart strapless dress made her look younger and still in need of developing a chest. I, myself, possessed only a big B-cup or at best a small C, but I know what type of dress or shirt would make them appear bigger if needed. What she was wearing ruined it. If there was one thing she had, it was a nice figure but the multi-colour fabric was too lose to even hint on it. The colours were fine if they were your thing. The golds, yellows and oranges set well against the olive undertones in her skin but did they need to be all there at once or in that pattern?

"Your parents?" It reminded me that the ex-cheerleader had only recently lost them. Maybe I had been to hard on her, it was easy to judge. Then again, her parents deaths weren't an excuse for how she behaved both now and in the past. However, at the end of the day, she was a little girl. Scared of the things she could not comprehend. The girl was quick with a line of though and opinion no matter if proven wrong, she will hold onto it.

"There's a lot of history here." In my opinion calling something that only was created two hundred years ago a lot of history is a bit much. What are two centuries compared to two millennia? What was a something that excised as long as one maybe two human life times compared to something of Ancient Rome or the period when Egypt as the centre of the world?

I witnessed as the human doppelgänger moved to hug his arm but the vampire effortlessly prevented that from happening without making it obvious to everyone but me and maybe Damon if he had seen it. Why would he do that, when Stefan came to this not-so-boring-any-more little town just for her?

Suddenly my eye fell on a open space, there should have been the Gilbert pocket watch displaced on loan from the Gilbert family, as the little card so kindly told me. If I wasn't mistaken, it concealed a compass, a piece of the machine that would reveal who was a vampire and who wasn't by pointing in the direction of the undead being. Going from this, I happily concluded that the council was not in possession of the watch and therefore not the vampire detecting compass. Just learning that made it worth coming to this dreadful event, if it meant keeping my friends safe.

With both the watch and music box 'missing', they could never activate the Gilbert device. Now that I was close to two vampires, it was better those thing never found the daylight. That being said, from Sal told me the mayor's wife was busy getting her hands on it, this could only mean that 1) they were aware of vampires, 2) they knew what the watch was able to do, maybe even that with the music box it would create the Gilbert device from how she also persisted with us and 3) they were willing to do something about the vampires, why else get the watch.

What irritated me the most, and this was my own fault, was the crucial tiny-winy fact that I forget the Fell family also happened to be a founding family and thus probably had a seat in the town council. Hadn't it been for all the small cards explaining what the object was and who it belonged to, I would have never though to include them.

Sloppy, Evelyne!

With the Fells came Logan Fell and that was a threat to not only my vampires for he wanted to kill them but also for disrupting my plan. From what Sal and mum once told me, that man had been in a relationship with the aunt, Jennie? Jenna?, from the Gilbert. From which side of the family I wasn't too sure about. What mattered was that, with the connection between those two, the wannabe Buffy could easily get into their house and steal the watch. That is a problem. One I would need to fix.

If it doesn't fix itself, after all Logan had the tendency to pat the neighbour's cat (if you catch my drift).

Having new information to muse about I walked to the next display. It were different kinds of pottery and plates. They were hideous but evidently worth enough to be shown here. This house was more a museum than a warm home, I wouldn't want to live here. Unless it turned alive like 'A Night at the Museum' but then again, no hot guys here, so euh.

I was just reading the first registry, when someone invaded my personal space, looking away from the text to see who was the criminal, I saw little Miss Elena. Before I could kindly ask her to back off, she started to read out loud.

'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry."

"Elena, if you look at something, could you please first look if no one else it standing in front of it." I said irritated. It shocked her, my manner of speak. The girl clearly though she could get away with it. Trying to force me to leave by making me uncomfortable, so Stefan wouldn't pay attention to me. It only made me realise that she was too childish for someone like the younger vampire.

"Evelyne, you look beautiful." Stefan said with a lower than normal voice and it made the temperature in the room climb with every spoken word. All the while his eyes, those forest of everlasting green and hidden wilderness, boring into mine. He once more reminded me of the sun, hot and consuming. However, as vulnerable as his stare made me feel, just like that of his brother, I refused to view it as anything negative. In fat I was glad I chose against wearing my shades. Not only to be-able to experience the connection I couldn't deny there to be between both the brothers and me, but also because she seemed happy I didn't. I believe she always though I never accepted them as part of me or hated them.

His gaze when from head to toes and once back up, heat radiated from them. Either he liked what he saw or he hated it enough to try develop laser-eyes and burn it away.

There are other ways to get the dress off of me.

Oh, god, stupid brains. Shut it.

"For once I agree with you, Stefan, she looked ravishing." Damon purred from behind, with Caroline walking after him. He must have heard us and rapidly headed this way by the colour on the blondes cheeks she made quit the effort to keep up.

"Look at all these familiar names—" Elena cried out, making us all look at her, attention-whore; "Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Lord Raphael Ravenworth." The last name was said with poorly hidden repugnance.

"Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" she finally asked. I had already seen the paper and saw their names on it, now I was curious as to how exactly the brothers would writhe their way out of it. Just because I found myself liking the two, didn't mean I didn't find it amusing to watch it all play out on their behalf.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon was the first to response, I could almost see the story he was waving in his mind. Ready to tell and use it to torment his little brother.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for tragedy." I told both of them, "It only can hold one's attention for so long before they go to find something new."

"It's not boring," Elena reprimanded me like a child, that bitch. "Stefan, I'd love to hear more about your family." She sugary smiled the vampires way after glaring in mine.

I take back all the thing about giving her some slack from before. Petrov's doppelgänger are all attention whores, Elena is the living prove and Katherine the dead one.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline pouted , eyes on Damon as if hoping the peer pressure would convince him other ways. He just hummed as response, promptly ignoring her.

Rolling with my eyes at his answer, I looked at him. My gaze caught Damon's icy blue one an held it. Neither blinked. I raised my thin white eyebrow, questionably.

"Here I was thinking you were a beast on the dance floor." I told him.

He leaned in, bringing his mouth next to my ear. His lips brushing the shell and his minty breath caressing the defenceless skin of my neck. "I could show you what a beast I can be, both on the dance floor and in other places."

Pulling myself back, I patted his cheek, "Down boy, it's not yet playtime." I smirked before turning my attention to the trio of eavesdroppers. As if me letting Damon hang, was a unmute button, the conversation started again. That, however, didn't stop the judgmental look Elena gave me, nor the mad but really closer to furious - glare Stefan gave this older brother. Why was he so mad? Oh, maybe he was afraid he could potentially lose my friendship to Damon! That was it. Well, I will just let him know that while there may be a friendship developing between us, I would never desert him.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked the oldest Gilbert. Who had no answer available for the cheerleader.

"I'm not her date," Stefan said, looking at me; "It was by chance we met while waiting in line. We are only ever friends, nothing more."

Why did it feel he was trying to reassure or convince me of that fact? Could it be because he was aware of my dislike for the brunette? How nice of him.

"I don't really dance." He added as an excuse not to go with the blonde.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." It could be, for some, perceived as if he was bragging about his little brother but really he was undermining his escape plan. Evil but well played out by the black haired vampire.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

"As he so clearly said, we came only friends so it's up to Stefan." And Elena just throw him under the bus, poor fella wasn't getting a break, was he. I just hoped he didn't break anything on the dance-floor. Be it a bone from himself or her.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." The girl wasn't lying because before the vampire could react she grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Well, I'm gonna get myself a drink. See you later folks." I left the two on there own, it had obviously been Damon's plan to get Elena alone for some reason – probably to mess up Stefan and the girl's relation. Part of me wondered what it was about that bloodline for they always managed to get at least two powerful and abide dangerous(ly handsome) men fighting over and for them. It was extremely unfair. Not that I think there existed men who would ever do that for me, but somewhere in this world there was a person who was worthy of all that attention and love. Elena and definitely Katherine were not.

I took me longer than I wanted to admit, to find the bar, this house was too big and there were to many annoying guests. Blah, I'd never throw a party this big, ever. Eventually I found it and after flirting with the bartender, who didn't seem to mind my eyes when I crossed my arms, showing off the girls. I ended up with a delicious glass of dry red wine, almost the same colour as my darker lipstick.

I made it back just in time to hear Damon say; "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"I hope not, " I said, interrupting the stare down the two were having; "I like men, it would be a pity if it only ever came down to the love of a woman."

"You with an other woman wouldn't be a pitiful sight at all."

"Well, sadly for you that's never going to happen, you prev." the smile on my face took the blow out of the insult. Elena apparently didn't like Damon's attention on me so she spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just...I hope you two can work it out." The sincerity Damon believed to hear, surprised him but I could see the gleam in the girls eyes, she wanted nothing more than to do just that. I bet by the end of the night she would get in the middle of it, I said to myself while slowly zipping on my glass.

"I hope so, too." He replied softly, making me believe that some part of him, and I don't know how big it is, still wanted their brotherhood restored. I took a sip of my drink before realizing I had drank it all.

Well done, Evelyne. Already on your way of becoming a alcoholic.

Sensing that the conversation had reached its end paired with my already empty glass, I walked back to the bar that took me so long to find. I witnessed how Logan Fell desperately was trying to get back into good grades with the woman babysitting the Gilberts, what was her name again? Jane? Jeannis? Jenna? I think the last one.

"I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anyone." Logan said. It was like he was spelling out to anyone with some knowledge about vampires that he knew about it too. I would need to confirm this but I deemed it wiser to view him as a threat until otherwise proven.

"Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?" she asked. I needed to end that. First because I had seen Fell, tongue a minor the last time I was looking for the bar the first time and second because it was better to have two missing pieces of the machine than one.

"Well, more grovelling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching." Dramatic pause. "Cheese fries."

The last part made the woman laugh. She seemed like a decent and kind person, I almost felt bad for ruining this for her. "Obvious."

"I know my audience." Confident little fucker. Funny how one of the things I found attractive in Damon, was making me want to kill this dick. Okay, kill exaggeration, kick him in the balls is more accurate.

"Yes to lunch. Call me." She said a smile before walking away. I quickly went after her, leaving my empty glass on the bar.

"Ms. Gi-"

Wait that wasn't her last name, right? Or was it? Since I only remembered the father having a brother I decided to use the last name of the mother. If I happened to be wrong, well it's not the end of the world. That's in 2012.

"Ms. Sommers." I practically yelled as I stormed after her. She heard me and twirled around.

"I wanted to tell you not to go on a date with that Logan guy." She frowned, I knew she had heard of me, in this little town a freak such as myself was easily recognized, "I saw him kiss a minor only an hour ago. You seem like a nice person and you don't deserve it after what happened. I hope you know I mean no harm. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why do you care?"

"Evil doesn't win because of evil men but because of good men doing nothing." I quoted. "Logan might not be evil but he is not a decent person and you are. It seemed only right to warn you. What you do with the information is your own choice. I just hope you make the right one." I said before leaving her. She would need some time to get it all on a line.

I wasn't lying when I said she was a good person. She was and such, I decided to make her the third on my try-to-be-nice-to list. I headed to the dinner room where the lady of the house was scowling a servant. She could be a pain in the ass, that woman. By the whispered 'bitch' from Bonnie I knew I wasn't the only one who thought so. Suddenly she leaned to the candle and after she rolled her eyes at her own idiocy one by one the candle caught fire, the witch as almost out the room when she saw a candle burn and turned. Together we watched the flames dance and create a light show. The dark skin girl finally noticed me and was starting to panic when I grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the many empty room of the mansion.

"Breath, Bonnie. I'm not going to tell on you." I reassured her before commending her once more the breath. The girl was shocked, it wasn't every day you discover you are a witch. Or find someone who knows about it and doesn't give a fuck.

Behold the field in which I grow my fucks, lay thine eyes upon it and thou shalt see that it is barren.

"You're a wizard, Harry." I flopped out before realizing it. Luckily it made the newly discovered witch laugh. "What I meant to say was, you are a witch, Bonnie."

"That I figured out on my own. How come you are not freaking out? I'm the witch and I'm more freaked out than you."

"You are not the first witch I met nor will you be the last." I told her truthfully.

"Who, how, why…" it was obvious questions popped up in her head faster then she could asked them.

"I can't tell you all about my past but I can tell you that I'm not a danger." I gripped her hand hoping she would feel the honesty behind what I said, by how her eyes widened I suspected I succeeded.

"Right. Right." The brunette mumbled to herself.

"I advise you to seek out you grams, she is a witch and has the knowledge you need." I suddenly thought of Anubis. He could also help. Grabbing my phone out of the pocket on the inside of my dress - making Bonnie's eyebrows rise with wonder and awe, it was a handy thing to have, I admit – and picking a paper napkin I wrote down my contact information and his.

"The first is my number. If you have questions or want to meet me, just call and the second is the number of one of my oldest friend. While not a warlock himself, he knows a lot about it. More than most warlocks themselves. He could potentially be a source of information."

Seeing that while she appeared calmer then first, panic and fear were still visible on her face and in her chocolate brown eyes. Having no other option, I tried to comfort the girl.

 _Come little children, I'll carry they away into the land of enchantment...*_

I couldn't stop the chill from running over my spin as that particular memory resurfaced. God, how I hated both the woman who sang it and the song on it's own. Mentally shaking my head to clear my mind, I focussed back to the matter in hand: Bonnie.

"I know this may be overwhelming at the moment but what you have is a gift. Use it, don't abuse it. Learn to control it and never be controlled." I paused, cocking my head to the side as I observed her. She would grow and become someone powerful. I could feel it in my bones, on the tip of my tongue that practically tasted the magic in the air. "I predict great things from you, Bonnie Bennet. I hope you are prepared to face it all."

This made the girl worried and nervous, I realised I was talking too close in riddles. A habit I had when things got more serious or important. "Don't worry, the path you walk will not be a lonely one most of the times." I smiled her way, saw how her shoulders relaxed and face showed relief. With those last words I walked away. My good deeds for today were done. I hoped it all worked out for the two women, they both deserved it.

"Thanks." Bonnie's voices echoed after me as I drifted through the house going from room to room but ending up outside. The chilly night air, felt wonderful against my skin. The lake seemed to be coming out of a picture, that's how peaceful it looked. It helped that no people were around to disrupted it. Looking up at the moon, I told myself that everything was going to be okay. I would make sure of it.

The music was softly paying in the background as I watched an ireful Elena storm of the stone steps and confront Demon, who look just as surprised as I felt by the girl's behaviour. How interesting it may turn out to be, I couldn't convince myself to care. The fucks I had to give this evening were all spend and so I walked to the outside bar and a bone deep tiredness spread through my veins. That memory was haunted me and for the first time in long I remembered that one needs not be a room or house to be haunted. No, the brain possessed corridors surpassing material places.

As I observed those around me, a bitterness gripped me and I couldn't control it what so ever. This people lived without a care in the world and all I managed to be was envious of that light-heartedness. Girls were being twirled around by men, strangers found common ground, laughed together, made something worth remembering while I could only stare at them with an emotion crawling up my throat I found no name for. It formed a reminder to all I lost, the things I had to leave behind, people dear to me I had to see perish, the scares both mental as physical I had to bare. But what hit me the most was, the things I discarded without a care all in favour of survival, freedom. Those were the once that haunted me in my dreams, stained whatever was left untainted of my soul.

"You look lonely." Stefan said as he came standing next to me. Unknowingly, he had interrupted my gloomy thoughts though the emotion still lingered, like the smell of a rotting corps even after it was taken away.

"Lonely." I failed in keeping the bitterness that I felt hidden; "You say it like it's a bad thing." My eyes met his as he slowly made me turn my body towards him. It was confronting how one could not want to drown in those endless green forests of his.

"It can be. It's an addictive feeling." he whispered, it was the understanding without the judgement that suddenly made it hard for me to control tears from falling. To swallow the sound fighting to get out.

"That is certainly true. I'm always in war with myself when it comes to loneliness." I told me, staring in the distance as my index finger traced the boarder of my almost empty glass. "Some days it is the most terrible poverty, but other times it adds beauty to one's life. It puts a special burn on sunsets and makes the night air smell better. And then there are the moments were being alone is good if only so you don't get hurt." A laugh that sounded too wry, austerely to even be considered a laugh, passed through my lips with out my consent.

I gazed into the red liquid in my glass, gyrated it around as if somehow an answer would come out of it. To what question I did not know. Before he could response to me, I scrapped my throat.

"Enough with the sad conversation." I told him with a slightly forced smile. The battle he was having with himself was clearly written on his features as he debated whether he would let me have this one or push me for more. In the end, he opted for the first rather than the latter. It would have been a lie, if I didn't say that that was a relieve.

"Well, if we are going to let go of the sad, maybe we could dance." Stefan managed to surprise me with his proposal but I couldn't seen a reason why not to.

With Frank Sinatra's 'Fly me to the moon' playing on the background we moved to the dance floor, all the while Damon's ice blue eyes clung to me. Dark and heavy, the stare of a predator but he either did not know or forgot that I wasn't prey. No, I was every inch of predator like him. While he is a wolf, wild, untameable, the epitome of freedom but most of all, misunderstood. I on the other hand, I was more alike a tiger. Patient but short-tempered, calm but rebellious, petty but noble, fearsome but affectionate, free-spirited but fiercely territorial.

O tiger's heart wrapped in tiger hide.*

I turned my attention back to the man who had his arms gently but firmly around my waist. It would be foolish of me to presume that only based on the fact Stefan refused to drink human blood, he was less a predator than Damon or me. No, the kind vampire in front of me was every bit that, what really the question is; what kind of marauder is he?

As he slowly spinned me around, I pondered on the question. Over the course of the previous days I had time enough to observe and evaluate him in peace. Whatever he in the end was, it had to be something that was calm, complete in control until it was challenged. Like a...

Lion.

Yes, like a lion. Calm, in such a manner that some wouldn't assume them to form a threat, but it was at the moment when they didn't expected it,that the animal would strike.

'Le lion dore avec ses dents'. As the French say, 'the lion sleeps with it's teeth'. In more ways then one, it reminded me of Hogwarts's 'Draco Dormiens Dunquam Titillandus', which roughly translated out of the ancient Latin language means, 'Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon'.

"You know," the 161 year old vampire started, ripping me way from my straying thoughts once more, "I haven't made it clear to you but-" as he made me spin around my centre, stopping briefly. As the last notes filled the air, the boy- no , young man, stared directly into my eyes. Wearing emotion I couldn't place he, slowly traced my lips, eyes, nose and more, with his stare. I wondered if this was what an prey experienced before it was devoured.

"I like you."

* * *

 _ **Scores of the possible relationships:**_

 _ **Evelyne/Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Kol, Finn, Elijah: 37  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Mikealsons: 21  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Elijah: 16  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Salvatore brothers: 10  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/other pairing: 7 or less.**_

* * *

Those following and favouring:

Charmed2100, LunaAndAsh, Ms. Fairchild02, faithej, hailstormdragon, lilmarie, texasbellllla, Lady Syndra, Yuki Kang, Kami no Kage-Sama, Blackphoenixfeather, Lugm58, amblonde2, Asuna-Yue, EnglishKitsune, Mina1999, jenniferprignano, Sinfully Dreaming, sh44885, InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge, beamerwitte, Lorena1995, Seraphina Ingrid Gilbert, Sylkia17, Mel2121, MiisTache, AralFox , JolieNoir96, Sylkia17, Tvdqueen2000, Utau54, Vampire Queen2016, maraudersanarchy, marshall25, princess-snow510, Xanthe99, OxyJin, ProfessorPotter731, karanamikaze, Elextra, Mai13Rose, RSBB, Amy Ruth, Eka-tepac, Skadya, Samcoo12, jasmine1810, Akaryia, AndromedaSeaprincess18, ciarabearup, Faby0411, Lloryn, Akg36, Arianna Le Fay, JolieNoir96, Livebloodlove, Brookeworm3, Misschief, , charista, LilySundae, Rose1414, Ash6751, SlytherinGOTvampire, The Yin and Yang Fallen Angel, KaShiMa13, Angelicsailor, BradleyBennett, LunaWolfSunTigeress15, RenTenTen, mdaws, Gwenaelle7, XxCece, bbb671, blah95halb, IceQueen In The Summer, larissa8, ColorfulOwl, Kate-Fach, NeedaMoment, SunnyandSidesFemme17, XYukichix, 123IronButterfly456 Thoughtful-Cleric, shadowednight1, woezz, Aiphira, Jadeamelia, Seraphis88, SheSoRandom, Xakura Revolution, brittanysantana52, NadiixD, VoxxyKitsune, devils-lover76, elvenkitti, Alessandra.12, CactusGranny, glamourglades, silverfoxkurama, 2160184, canbarelyadult1, azurestar21, silentmayhem, XenaHime53, salut15091997, SashaBlackHolmes, RSBB, Sango252, elljayde, clicheluver, Kali SaDiablo, KatherineH95, GoldenKeeper2567, Carrera, Englishrose76, HoneyGrl, KatherineH95, RoseHana, Slyver Thief, megablue5, yng2bhdls, Usagi the Salty, Lady of Harrenhal, bella cullen the original, Carolina.H.S, Lyryenn, Miriam cruz, Rapmonie, yng2bhdls, ThePrettyRecklessRock, VeronikaB, Yashamaru Kotohime, alex, , SailorJupiter001, crazyviper88, ArcumLupus, artemisrocks124, Noneofyourlove2017, Nightingale2004, Tcarr97, caligirl97, kareng2451, spicylove, Lyridium, everhaven86, kjm2710, JadayaRenee, SupaaFly, Manderlin, Autumn Meyers, SilverMoon100, hpainthorsegirl, Girlit17, RoselynFey, tamerofdragons, wagley1313, LittleAngelBlue, casperspalercousin, Uzumaki Nagisa, Lunaaaaaa, kai-baekyun98, Majestic-Pegacorn, dogsrulz77, Elise477, xsammijoannex, Jdbecky21, Exultant, x0xshizukax0x, Lusinka, The Jabberwocky High Priestess, Gairah, Justice Reaps, Heart of Sorrow, Helidaes, ursaes, hailstormdragon, Krystena, Nameless Fable, RoselynFey, Estelle Lumene, Teghan-Potter1370, lalalandmaniac, shadowblaster9,9 CatalinaVonFeuer, Hyakuya D Ren, and P,V,STAR.

A Huge Thank You!

* * *

As for those reviewing;

Bookworm3, silentmayhem, Kate-Fach, Mina1999, Angelicsailor, Kami no Kage-Sama, EnglishKitsune, Utau54, Galla-whore, Smiling Seshat, Lyryenn, Aylin Moura, silverfoxkurama, Toolazytosignin, hailstormdragon, Estelle Lumene and Mely.

A Enormous Thank You. I couldn't do all of this without your support!

 **Responses To The Reviews**

 **silentmayhem:** Congratulations on being the 40th reviewer and thank you for your kind words.

My vision of Evelyne is someone who is good at seeing things that most wouldn't notice or dismiss, not only because she has instincts she can trust but also because it was necessary for her to develop that ability. It is partly the reason why she can interact with the two brothers so well and knows most of the time with do say and do or not to. While she is good at that, she lacks the ability to see what people around her think about her when it is positive. She can not fathom that someone could possibly like or even love her, apart from a few number of individuals such as her mother or Sally (Sal-Sal). It is a more cute and vulnerable side of her, one that will make it appearance more in the next chapters, but her other more fierce side will also come out to play.

As for the party, well, what did you think of it? Enough drama, too little, to much? Let me know what you thought of it ;)

Now, her past. I hope this will make some things clearer and if not or you still have questions after this, you can tell me in a comment. In the dream (the _italic_ part of chapter 5) you get a peak into what happened to her. She, from a very young age, had been used to experiment on. It also indicated that the doctor that is doing said experiments/resurge has wandering hands, if you know what I mean. Her hair and eyes are products of the things that were done to her. In the next chapter you will get even more information about it and hopefully it will clear up all the things that are unclear at the moment. As well as why she isn't using the sunlight ring like vampires but I do not want to give away to much.

The idea of Tanner as her step-father was one that hadn't occurred to me, a fun idea I have to say. While I had planned for the mother to go together with David, Tanner may also be a good option. If I do use it, I will credit the idea to you :)

What did you think of this chapter, happy? Disappointed? Leave a comment and let me know!

 **Kate-Fach:** Thank you for your comment it made me so happy and blush sooo hard. Evelyne is definitely not worshipping the ground Elena walks on and never will. However there is no denying that for the story she is important, so it is easier to work the doppelgänger into the story and still keep close to the storyline without making them all seem as friends or whatever. Part of me just wants to get her to disappear but that is not realistic and I kinda need her for a lot of thing, like getting the Mikealsons here, though that will take some time. Not gonna lie.

Thank you for the review, let me know what you though of it by leaving a comment, if you want of course ;)

 **Bookworm3:** I haven't decided yet when the two brothers and Evelyne get together, partly because they seem to live their own life and also because I haven't found the right moment. So not for the next few chapters, maybe after the tomb is opened or something. I can't promise anything for now.

Hopefully this chapter was as you hoped it would be, if so or if not, let me know why in the comments (if you want to, of course)

 **Angelicsailor:** The reply was no problem, I love to response to you. I'm happy you liked the chapter, Evelyne's relationschip with Zach and their conversation was pretty funny, if I may say so myself!

That pizza of yours does sound yummy but no sauce, doesn't that make it dry? Just wondering, maybe I can try to make it, it doesn't sound to diffictul or time-consuming.

BTW, very punny of you, puntasitc! Let me know what you though of the chapter, if you want! :)

 **Mina1999:** I adore that you find the friendship between the two so amazing, I try to really make it feel like a realistic friendship. Something that doesn't really happen in the tv-show. At least, that is what I think. Thank you for liking her personality, I too am loving how Evelyne is turning out to be. While I had an idea as to how she would be, once writing they all get their own life and well, they sometimes write themselves.

Either way, if you want, let me know what you though of this chapter, what you liked or didn't like.

 **Kami no Kage-Sama:** There are other songs I can think of, such as Green Day's 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' , 'Welcome to the Black Parade' - My Chemical Romance. If I think of any other song I will let you know and if you want me to stop, tell me in a comment :)

I hope you liked this chapter as you did the previous one!

 **EnglishKitsune:** That was exactly the same thing that I thought of it. So it seemed a waste not to use them, it is a interesting group and it would be a shame not to make use of the possible potential they could have is a story. But it will take some time before we get to them, so you will have to way and see. Maybe, in the meantime, you can leave a comment about this chapter, if you want to :)

 **Utau54:** Thank you for the kind review. I'm glad it keep getting more interesting as the story goes. I too have seen the anime and read the manga 'Black Butler' and only one that you told me I can see some similarities but I can already tell you that Evelyne didn't make an contract with a handsome demon :)

What did you think of the reaction from Stefan and Damon? I'm planning to make a chapter out of their point of view but it will take some time.

As for the pizza, that Blaze Pizza sound delicious and now I'm jealous because i don't know any pizzeria that makes something similar to that in my neighbourhood...

Anyway, thanks for the review and let me know what you though of this chapter!

 **Smiling Seshat:** Thank you for the review, and I will consider it, surely. The reason why I try to keep some of the original conversations is because I wanted to try and make the situation turn out differently than in the series. I find it interesting how small changes, such as Stefan not sitting next to Elena during that dinner, made the whole situation so differently. But thank you for the kind advise and I will keep it in mind.

 **Galla-whore:** Thanks for the review, as to who Evelyne will end with lays completely in the hands of the people or in this case the readers :)

 **Lyryenn:** Thank you for being the 100 follower and your three reviews. I'm glad you like the story so much and I hope this chapter also brought you some joy!

 **Aylin Moura:** You really flatter me with your kind review, I found it blush-worthy to hear you found this so good despite the lack of many review although I think that with 53 reviews it going great.

I totally agree with you that Elena is a whinny bratty teen with attention problems, I is always nice to know you are not the only one having that opinion. Anyway, I also support your view on Damon, I always found it so frustrating and sad that he had to change himself almost completely before Elena could accept him, except that if you have to change to be accepted your are never really accepted in the first place but that is my opinion.

Either way, thank you for the sweet review and I will try to remain 'ganbatte' (that means 'keep going' or stay strong' , no?)

PS; your English is really good and while I'm not a professor English, I think you did great. Until next chapter and hopefully you enjoyed this one!

 **silverfoxkurama:** Thank you for the review, I understand how you are feeling completely! I too dread the moment when I realise there are no more chapters to read. But, fortunately for you I now updated. What did you think about their reaction? I'm planning on doing a chapter using Damon and Stefan's POV, so that you can better see what those two though of it, but that is not in the near future :) Let me know what you think!

 **Toolazytosignin:  
** You are not wrong about Stefan, there is a reason why Evelyne is a little dense but that is for me to know and for you to find out in the future chapters ;)

 **hailstormdragon:  
** I'm glad you liked it and hopefully you also like this chapter, as a response to your question, how they will react will be both similar as different. I know that y answer is nt saying much but I can't give way all my secrets. If needed think of me as a magician. But thank you for the review and maybe if you want you can leave a new one.

 **Estelle Lumene:  
** First of, thank you for the three review. I hope you aren't disappointed that even with how Evelyne is, you can still relate to her. I already have a plan for Mason so just wait and see. As for Elijah, I do love him but he will not be completely the same in my story as he is in the VD or Originals. So hopefully you will find him here, more interesting. BTW; we do speak quite a lot languages but nothing to be jealous about ;)

 **Mely:  
** Thank you for your review and here is the chapter you asked for. Let me know what you thought of it!

* * *

That was it for today, hopefully you liked it! **REVIEW** if you want to, it would make me happy :)


	9. Chapter 7: The (un)expected end & a deal

Hey,

I know it has been a while and I do feel sorry for those who have been waiting so diligently. However the reason as to why it took me so long to upload this chapter is simply because when you male plans, life generally laughs right in your face. I had exams that turn out... well not so good shall we say and now I have to take some again and perhaps look for a new bachelor... so all good times. That being said, I am most exited for this chapter. Hopefully you will like it!

xoxo

PS: A big thank you to Desdemona Cassius, for being my 200th follower! Also thank you for all the new reviews, favourites, followers and communities; we have now 3 communities, 92 review, 194 favourites and 242 followers! That is amazing. WOW *in the voice of Owen Wilson*

* * *

"If you have big ideas, you have to use big words to express them, haven't you?"

\- Anne, from 'Anne with an E'

"The story so far. In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move."

\- Douglas Adams, from 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Stefan POV**

Stefan watched as the car lost control and broke through the rails before falling into the cold water several feet below. The screams of its passengers rang in his ears as he speeded towards the rapidly sinking vehicle. There wasn't time enough to get them all out, he realized even as he swam to them. Taking a deep breath the vampire submerged into the friezing water, on the bottom of the river he saw the car. The driver, a middle-age man, was still conscious. He tried to open the door but the pressure of the water was too great. Seated next to him was his wife, she wasn't moving or breathing. Her heart had stopped just seconds earlier.

The man pointed at the back-seat, his lips forming the words 'Her' 'Save her' over and over again. He refused to be freed until the stranger helped his daughter. After so many years the vampire saw the face of someone he had lost so long ago. Stefan broke the window and pulled the girl out, he knew she wasn't Katherine. She couldn't be with her beating heart. Yet, a part of him longed for that though to be true. After he had laid her onto the shore, he dived back in to get the man but by the time he got there, his heart had given out and his soul had move from this world into the next.

Funny how fate works, the over a century old vampire thought to himself as he stared down at the girl wearing the face of his former love. That today this happened was truly remarkable, on the only night he came back to Mystic Falls. Stefan made sure she was fine before racing home, on the way back he compelled an elder man and told him to call an ambulance to the site of the accident. As he laid down on his bed he knew, he couldn't leave this place. He had to know her.

* * *

It didn't took much time to come up with a plan, after all he had done this for so long. Changing his identity through out the years like some people change their shoes.

'I know the risk but I have to know her.' he told himself, not only because she reminded him of _her_ but also to figure out how it was possible for the girl to look so similar.

Stefan gazed at the sky as the sun slowly came peeking through from behind the low clouds and barren trees. It was truly a stunning view to behold from the top of the roof. However, he couldn't linger. It was the first day of school and even though he had seen most of what the children of today were taught, he had to make a good first impression. After all, first impressions are the most lasting and no one gets a second change to make one.

With a grace that came naturally with vampirism he landed on his feet after jumping from the roof. Grabbing his bag and car-keys, Stefan stepped into the steel blue SUV and drove to what many kids call 'hell on Earth'. Also known as school. In light of things, it was the best way to integrate himself into the life of Elena Gilbert and not look suspicious.

The school, a tall brick building with white detailing, held a certain prestige. The vampire watched how teenagers fall into each others arms, happy to be once again reunited with their friends. The thought of school and the stress it was always paired with, held no sway on the excitement that filed the air until it was bursting with energy and enthusiasm.

The brunet couldn't stop the smug smirk from forming on his face as he headed towards the school entrance. The eyes of both girls and boys followed him as he walked by, sunglasses on and looking every inch of hot and unapproachable.

From behind him he heard a severe 'no' that sounded more as someone telling their dog or child it wasn't getting something rather than said to a friend. "The dude will most likely fall in love with Elena or Caroline. Besides maybe he is gay! Like completely totally gay. As in dick here, dick there, dick everywhere."

Stefan couldn't stop himself from looking back, curious as to whom it was, calling him gay. Whomever it was, he had to appreciate her for bringing it with so much spirit, even if it wasn't the case. The girl, tiny even with her heels, was by for the oddest he had seen in a long time and he lived - and thrived! - through the hippy period also knowns as the sixties. Her skin had less pigment than alabaster, her hair was just as light. Besides, her dark clothing and lipstick didn't help either. Yet it all fitted together like a puzzle. Next to her was another girl who made up for all the colours the first one lacked.

"Hey Vampire!" A deep voice yelled. For a split second Stefan was worried someone somehow found out about him and was already searching the crowd for hunters, when he realized that the comment wasn't for him but for the pale girl wearing sunglasses.

He watched as the girl turned around to face the jock, compared to him she seemed even tinier than before and he felt this need to protect come up. Maybe it was because she reminded him of a doe, tiny and fragile. While part of him wanted to stay and get in between if needed, it wasn't a good idea to get in trouble before even singing in. After making sure she wasn't alone, Stefan headed for the student office.

The secretary, a middle-aged woman with a deeper skin tone, pointed out not all the right documents needed were present but that was easily fixed. The perks of being a vampire, Stefan mussed. From behind him, he listened to two girls talking about him or more specific, his back. While flattered that someone found it to be attractive, he couldn't deny it sounded kinda weird. Was this how woman felt when guys were taking about her ass?

After the woman behind the desk had given him his time table, he walked passed the girl who was talking about him and to the first class he was going to have. Glancing at the paper, it told him it was going to be History. It was pretty funny how he had lived through most of the history people were now seeing in high-school.

Suddenly a warm body hid him, the scent of ripe mango, blueberries and green apples filled his senses. To prevent the person from falling, his arms locked around her and held her up. Her if he wasn't mistaking. He looked down into the sunglasses of the girl he had observed only minutes ago. From up close, he could see how her eyebrows were equally colourless like her hair.

'So her hair is naturally this white, interesting. Could she be albino?' the vampire wondered.

'She is so petite,' Stefan though to himself as he felt his hand wrap almost completely around her waist. But what shocked him he most was how wonderful she smelled. He never wanted to let go if that meant being able to never part from it.

"Hi." She said as she tilled her head back just to see his face, her lips stretched into a shy and hesitant smile. Somehow all he could think was how stunning she suddenly became simply by doing so.

That was how he met Evelyne Ravenworth, the girl that changed his life forever and for the better.

* * *

If Stefan had to describe who or what Evelyne Ravenworth was, he knew it would take some time. Through out the past weeks, she had shown him so many different sides of herself to him that he didn't even know where the start and feared he couldn't stop or want to end somewhere. Everyday he learned something new or discovered a new piece of the puzzle know as Evelyne.

She had shocking white hair and had eyes in colours he never saw before on another human. She was so confident in many ways yet when it comes to friends she doesn't expect anything. She is a person who thinks she isn't worth anything while willing to give you the world and then some. It saddens him so badly that she can't see just how much she means to not only him but to her friends and family. That she was worthy of equally as much and more.

He also knew she had her own demons, skeletons in her closet. Once she wasn't ready to revile yet or tell how they came into existence. After all, how couldn't she not have traumas, with how smoothly she handled his. The most damaged people truly were the wisest. The though someone hurt her made both the vampire and human side of Stefan howl, screaming for blood and vengeance. Not that she cared what he wanted. She didn't need someone to save her, to protect her. And even if one day she would, Stefan knew it'd never happen. She refuses to put someone in danger, especially a life she are for.

By now, Stefan knew he was hopelessly in love with her and he didn't mind it for a bit. Because out of all the things that made her who she was, out of all the things that made her such a great person. It was her loyalty and trustworthiness, that ceased him from worry about giving her his black-and-blue bruised and damaged heart.

* * *

When he first saw her that night at the heritage party, he wanted to locked her away for everything and anything. This feeling didn't lessen when he saw how Damon looked at her. It was an expression he was all to familiar with. Bone deep awe and wonder, mixed with a white-hot burning desire. He hated it on his brothers face, not because he had it but simple because it was directed to her. And while he had sacrificed so much because he felt he obliged to, after all it was his fault that Damon became a vampire, she was the one thing he would fight for. Dirty if he had to.

As his eyes were once again drawn to her, Stefan understood that tonight had to be the night. He needed to tell her, make her understand that what he felt for her weren't the feeling a friend has for an other friend but one has for a crush, love interest...

However every time he reached out to her, someone popped up or took her attention away from him. By the time she was all alone, Elena made an appearance, feeling-blocking him again. The Gilbert-girl was nice and could become a real friend but at the moment she mostly annoyed the brunet. The vampire was well aware of the subtly 'hate' she held for his crush. He didn't really understood why but if he had to should between being Elena's friend or just being around Evelyne, he would always pick the later. He didn't even have to think about it.

As the night went on and time slipped away like sand through ones fingers, Stefan observed the young woman named Evelyne. Watched how a droplet of red wine clung to her crimsons lips. He wondered how they would feel against his, if they were as plump as they seemed. He wanted to be the one sinking this teeth onto her slightly bigger bottom lip. He imagined how her body would feel against his, how her small hands would feel around him, how big ...

Snapping out of those though that had made his pants tighter than before, he glanced around, searching for her. She had moved and was now standing outside, by the bar. Sipping on wine and looking lonely in a crowded room. In that moment, he knew he was lost forever. She, who looked so untouched by all those around him, was as close to a goddess as one could ever be.

"You look lonely." he told her but what he really wanted to say was that she wasn't lonely any more. That he was there to drive it away.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Her voice was raspy at the end and suddenly he wanted her to sing some blues song where that side of her voice truly come out. He wondered if the raspiness remained in the morning, when she was still half asleep. He knew waking up with her in his arms would be heavenly.

"It can be. It's an addictive feeling." Stefan knew just how seductive it was but for all the peace it gave, nothing could even grown in it.

He listened as she mussed on what loneliness truly was, heard the bitterness she tried to conceal but fail nonetheless. He stared at her face as her lips pulled into a reluctant smile and wondered how someone could not love her, not fall on their knees for her. Wondered how she was even really in this world and thanks all the gods to even exist for her presence in his life.

He thanked them once more when she was in his arms, while twirly across the room without a care in the world. Well, almost without a care in the world but one. Damon remained a constant reminded of the danger he was putting her in. Not only his brother but also himself were a safety hazard for her. He felt his grip on her tiny waist intensify as he watch the other vampire watch her.

'She is mine.' the beast inside him screeched as it wanted to bare it's teeth to him, preventing the older man from getting closer to his... his interest, his crush, his.

As he found the part he never knew he was missing while looking deep in her mismatch but exquisite eyes, he knew now was the moment.

"I like you."

* * *

Throughout the many years of his life, both as human and vampire, humans never ceased to amaze and surprise him. This in an equally positive as negative manner. However all those experiences pale in comparison to the shock he felt in this distinct moment.

The girl with her mismatched eyes stared up at him as a reluctant smile shaped her crimson lips; "I like you too." she told him with an ease which made it perfectly clear she had missed the true meaning and intention of his words. He wanted to blame it on today's society that used the words so carelessly, as if they had forgotten the deeper emotion those once held.

He couldn't lie to himself, not now at least. Just hearing it made his heart almost skip a beat, sadly it truly was a bitter-sweet feeling that lingered. As if it wasn't bad enough, she succeeded into making it all worse in only a matter of seconds.

"You are my best male friend, of course I like you! Otherwise I wouldn't hang out with you, would I?" The red lips had stretched into a full smile as Evelyne pulled away from him, leaving her dance partner no other choice than to let go.

That darker part of himself, which he believe to be the most primal version of this vampire, remarked on the fact that the contrast between the rich colour and her porcelain skin was splendiferous and pondered on how she would looked drenched in blood, forever on his side.

Stefan, however, quickly pushed those thoughts away together with the voice that screamed to claim her, take her. He still didn't understand why that side of him longed for her in such an explicit way, while she unknowingly but ever continuously rattled at the cage he locked it up in.

The tiny girl's attention was stolen from him as her gaze focused on something behind him. Curiosity got the better of him, and that side also wonder who the hell dared to robe him of her assiduity. Turning around he saw a woman waving at his love interest.

The brunette, wearing a dress in the colour of peaches, was older around 30 to mid-30 and in the company of a other man who, while not looking much younger, still had this waggishly air around him as if he was aware of his age but simply didn't act like it.

"It's my mum." that statement pulled his focus back to the white haired girl with the distinctive but strangely interesting eyes.

If there was one thing he adored about her, it were her eyes, not because they were beautiful because in a traditional manner they weren't to most but because they were interesting. Full of emotion and things he didn't even dare to describe much less find the words to do just so. Stefan knew he could get lost in them, in a way he never got lost before.

"Well, I should go, my mum is waiting. Thanks for the dance! See you at school." she said as she moved towards the stranger who I now could identify as her mother.

"It was my pleasure." Even after what had happened, the vampire couldn't stop himself from smiling. "See you Monday." With a little wave, Evelyne turned and walked away. Leave Stefan no choice but to stare after her and reminisce on where his confession had going so horrible wrong.

"Oh, that was rough!" Damon said form behind him, making it clear he had been listening in the whole time. Not that it came as a surprise because it didn't.

"Damon..." the irritation was obvious both in his voice and facial expression.

"I have met many people in my life but she really takes the crown. Super dense." His smirk was ever present as he taunted his little brother. "That must be some kind of superpower, don't you think?"

"At least I have the guts to say it." Stefan said snappy, "I have seen the way you look at her. It's a look I have become rather familiar with over the past couple of days... on my own face."

The younger man suddenly wondered if it had been a good idea to poke the other like this. He had the tendency to lash out when feeling cornered. However, Damon only threw his head back and laughed.

"Stefan, don't worry. Once I get what I want, you will never see me in Mystic Falls again." the darker haired brother explained. It made the other vampire worry, what could the man possibly want, Katherine died and she was the only thing he ever wanted, other then tormenting him for what had happened in the past.

"And what is it that you want?" he asked cautiously, as if he was a child afraid of dogs and being told to pet a puppy.

"Why would I trust you with that?" Damon's sarcasm was dripping from the words but that didn't stop him from answering.

"You can trust my eagerness to get you out of my life."

He knew that the other knew this to be true, he wanted the man out of his life, craved the peace he never found whenever the older was around. It wasn't a lie nor a well kept secret, he wanted his brother gone.

* * *

Evelyne's POV

By the time I close the door of my room, the sky had become a inky blueish black, clear and full of stars. Al though, with all the light-pollution, only few were visible. After making sure mum was sleeping, I waked to the huge build-in bookcase that took up most of the wall. Carefully, to avoided making too much noise, I pushed against the fake wall on the lower row back. Revealing a small space, big enough to hid thing and small enough that it wouldn't be noticed. In it laid a bag, slowly I pulled it out the opening and set down on my bed.

In the bag rested a sleek black laptop and other things such as the music box. While it was tuning on, I brushed my teeth and cleared my face of the make-up. By the time I was back, I simply had to fill in the password and could start.

 **FIND_BUGS_LOCKWOOD/MANSION**

wait, online, done

 **CONNECT_BUGS_LOCKWOOD/MANSION**

wait, connected, Full realtime

 **COPING TO "DAGGER"**

 **LOADING TO "DAGGER"  
**

 **3%**

 **17%**

 **42%**

 **44%**

 **69%**

 **83%**

 **97%**

 **DOWNLOAD COMPLETED TO "DAGGER"**

The real reason why I went tonight, wasn't because my mother wanted me to - although that did play a roll in it too, I have to admit - but because with two vampires as friends, I need to know just how aware the council was at the moment. Or if the council was active. While I have no problem with killing supernatural creatures that were butchering for the fun and own gain, it went against my own morals to end one's life because of what he or she is.

Which is why I went to the mansion to plant as many listening-devices as I possibly could without being caught. Not that that was too difficult in all honesty. Now that all the recordings of the evening were in my possession, I plugged my headset in and started listening. It didn't take long for me to hit the speed 3X bottom. Most of what I had heard so far was 40% gossip, 30% whispered arguing between two or more persons, 10% empty flattering and 20% small talk that was dreadfully boring.

I was slowly losing hope to find anything useful, when my holy grail arrived.

 _"Thank you for staying so late." Mayor Lockwood said._

 _"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" a woman, going by the high pitch of the voice, asked._

 _"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." A second female voice answered. I recognised that snobby tone and annoying voice anywhere, Mrs. Lockwood._

 _"I can get it." A second male spoke for the first time, the owner of the voice was younger than the first. My guess, Logan Fell._

 _"Good. We're going to need it." Whoever this voice belonged to, wasn't a person I talked to regularly or have heard talking at all._

 _"What about the Ravenworth music box, all is for nothing without that. It creates the sound after all." The first woman asked._

 _"Both the mother and daughter know of nothing. They haven't found it and if you have to believe them, never will." The wife told the group._

 _"We will need to protect them." The news reporter sighed._

 _"Are you sure?" the older man asked._

 _"Five bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." How did she know about the bodies, unless she worked for the police and there was only one member of the founding families who had a badge; Sheriff Forbes._

 _"They've come back." Logan said dramatic. The idiot._

I pulled the headset of my ears and glared at the wall as if it owed me answers. I had the prove I needed; the council still existed and was aware of vampires. The question now was, what I was going to do with that not completely unexpected information. To make it easier I compiled a list of those who were aware of the supernatural world or at least a part of it.

-Mayor Lockwood

-Mrs. Lockwood

-Logan Fell

-Sheriff Forbes

-Zach Salvatore*

-Gramma Bennet**

-Stefan Salvatore***

-Damon Salvatore***

*Aware but seemed not to be involved directly with the council except maybe the providing of vervain ?

**Not involved with the council but aware vampires exist, is a witch herself.

***Not involved with the council but aware vampires exist, #duh

Only five people knew except for me, the witch, and the vampires of course. It wasn't too bad, but I would need to make sure that number didn't grow and if that wasn't an option, I needed to be aware of who they told it to. To do so, I need to bug all the houses, which was not so easily done. While it had been possible for me to do so last night at the party, the occasion to plan listening bugs all at the other houses seems unlikely.

However, the success I had tonight shouldn't be overlooked. I didn't expect them to pay off so soon, I had hoped but I didn't see that coming. However I wasn't going to complain. It was good to know who was all member of the council and what they were planning. This meant I could prevent it if needed or set it to my hand when the situation arises.

I saved the recording, under My own opera singing – Part 1, before closing the laptop and hiding it beneath the false wooden back of my build-in bookcase. Cliché hiding spot, I know but it was the best I had at the moment. Plus, before it laid one of my human skulls, the chances are most people wouldn't even come close to it and even if they did, it took a push at just the right spot with just the right amount of strength for it to revile it's secrets. So I was pretty confident it would stay hidden together with the music box. Other important things were hidden in a different spot. It was never smart to keep all your eggs in one basket.

Crawling into bed, the bone deep tiredness hid me. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and I still needed to figure out so many things. With the whole 'vampires are known by a select few - and some want to kill them' so yeah, I had that going for me. Not to mention I had to check in on Sally, the curiosity I felt had to be satisfied. While I believed the two could work out fine, I did worry about the boy. He had only lost his parents recently and put an end to his 'relation' if you could even call it that, with Vicky. I just wasn't sure if he was stable enough mentally and emotionally. Who knows, maybe in two weeks he changes his mind and then what...

When I reached for the light-switch, so I would finally sleep, my phone started to buzz. With a frown, I picked it up and saw Stefan had left me a text. A rather creepy text to be honest. Who in Satan's name thought it was a good idea to send "I'm standing at your front door" at 2:42 in the morning!

Only because he happened to be my friend, I freed myself out of my warm cocoon and carefully made my way downstairs. Glancing through the little window next to the door, I saw not only Stefan but his brother as well. With no other choice, I opened the door.

"Stefan, I hope you have a good reason to interrupt my beauty sleep."

"As if you need any sleep to look beautiful." Damon said with a smirk on his face. The other vampire just rolled his eyes before focusing on me.

"I have, if you could let us in, we can explain."

I looked at the two for a second before opening the door further so they could come in. "Well, get inside then."

Closing the door behind them, I guided the two to the living room and shut all the door so mum wouldn't wake up. Because I really had no explanation to this situation. Sitting down, I stared at Stefan. After a short moment, he realized he could start speaking.

"Damon and I, we have come to an agreement however neither of us trusts the other. So, we were wondering if you could perhaps be some kind of intermediary. To be frank, you are the only one who we both trust enough and you are our friend."

"What Stefan really is saying is that you have to make sure that I don't get stabbed in the back by him and the other way around." Damon once again demonstrated that he could speak sarcasm fluently.

"What are the details of the agreement?" I asked, even though I had a slight suspicion as to what in enclosed.

"I don't see why that is relevant." for a century plus old vampire his stupidity caught me of guard, how could that not be relevant!

"Are you stupid?"

"Stupid is as stupid does." Damon said with childish innocence.

"Now is not the time to quote 'Forrest Gump'." I scowled at him. Sometimes I wondered how woman fall form him but then I looked at his smug smirk and let that though faded.

"Careful, little raven."

"Damon." Stefan clearly didn't like our little moment and called our attention back to the subject.

"Look, if I don't know the ins and outs of the agreement, how will I know if one of you is crossing the line."

The two look at each other and I knew this was going to be the moment they would revile themselves.

"Ok. To do so, we have to tell you the whole story, and that can take some time."

"We don't have time, and even if we have, I don't want to wait." Damon said before rushing towards me in a speed no mortal could contain and let the vampire bleed into his normal appearance. Fangs out and dark red veins rose up from underneath his skin and around his eyes.

Was I weird that I somehow found it more trilling and almost arousing then scary. Neh. That is probably my disability to feel fear working against me.

"We are vampires, little raven." the veins subsided as he now smirk with fangs peaking through his lips. "Surprise." he said sarcastic.

"Huh." I know, not my best sassy answer.

"We tell you we are supernatural creature that to your knowledge never existed and you say 'Huh'?"

"Well... I kinda knew what you were." I confessed and stared at their stupefied expressions. Damon's changed the fastest from frowning to cautious and a little bit angry. Stefan on the other hand just looked confused but was that truly something new?

"Why did befriend us if you did?" the younger brother ask at the same time the elder said "How?" with badly suppressed dander.

"To answer, Stefan's question, I don't care what or who you are. If I like you and want to be your friend, why not. And Damon, I'm from a founding family, what do you think." I shrugged my shoulders in a 'what can you do about it' kinda way, "Now, that all of this is cleared out. Tell me de dets of the agreement."

"Wait, so we are not going to take about the fact that a sixteen year old somehow knew from our first encounter that we were vampires?" Not really the first time meeting vampires but as I had shocked them enough for today, I decided to not comment on it.

"Like I said, the memoires and diaries left behind from the deceased Ravenworths gave me quite a bit information about the supernatural world. It were those giant, in-your-face rings that really confirmed my suspicion."

"Huh." I can't use it but you can, you not so little hypocrite.

"Look you guys came to me and I'm willing to listen to what ever it is you feel I need to know. Be it only the things I have to be aware of for this deal the two of you made or to - I don't know - clean the air or get a burden of you shoulders. I will listen open minded without judging." I glanced at the two men sitting in front of me. The brothers were seated in such a manner that the distance between was as large as possible while still being able to keep an eye on the other.

Boy. Un-be-lie-va-ble.

For the next forty minutes first Stefan and then Damon gave me their version of the events. I listened to Stefan telling me about his inability to control this bloodlust, how he couldn't handle the guild and switched his emotions off, letting his vampire side aka the Ripper take over before his friend Lexi - who I would be grateful for, for my entire live - saved him. Damon spun his tale, starting with his desire to be seen as a good son by his father, only to never get the recognition, how Katherine made him feel things he never though he could feel, how he killed recklessly and that after so many years without his feeling switched on he wondered if he could still feel anything at all.

A silence fell as both waited for my reaction, I wasn't going to lie and say it was easy to hear. Parts of me wanted them to see just how fucked up their relation and their reaction to about everything thrown at them truly was but that's not going to happen. It would make me even worse than them, for I too had done things that would repulse most people maybe even them.

"Okay. That explains a lot of things about you two." Damon just raised his eyebrow with a level of sass that wasn't normal.

"I can't fix your relationship, that's not my job it's yours. I mostly want to smack you both on the head for being idiots but I'm not going to do that either."

I turned to Stefan, who looked like the whole world was blaming him for the fact that dogs die of old age; "I don't care that you drink blood, just like you don't care I eat meat. I don't care that you are a vampire or that you think because of it your soul will never go to heaven or whatever. The fact is that you; " I looked at Damon, "you both have been good to me and that is all I can judge you on."

"I-..." both held their tongue, lost whatever they had wanted to tell me as they gazed at me with an intensity that made me squirm.

"Okay. Now that story time is over. Tell me about the agreement."

"It is simple, Katherine is locked in a tomb underneath the Fell church. However, I don't know the location. Stefan agreed to help me and after I have Katherine I promised to leave this little town, which I was planning anyway."

Suddenly I felt sorry for Damon, his heart was going to be broken again and there was nothing I could do about it. He needed to know she wasn't in their for his peace of mind.

"That is not too hard. We just have to figure out who could possible know it's location." It had been the council who burned it down I remembered, this brought my attention to a whole other problem.

"I will look through Father's journals." Stefan said as I mussed over problem numero dos.

"That is something we can figure out along the way, what we now have to talk about is the council. They are still active to this day and know that there is a vampire out there."

"How do you know?" Stefan asked while the other just wondered why I cared.

"I panted bugs in the Lockwood mansion."

"What sixteen year old has bugs!?" I had to admit Damon asked a valid question, not that I was going to answer it.

"Look, Damon." moving on to the next subject, "I do not care if you drink human blood but no more bodies. Catch, feed, erase and release. Okay. Or use blood bags. I don't want to find any one of you dead with a stake through his heart. Because the council is certain vampires are resurfacing and killing." Which wasn't completely wrong.

"Why should we believe you? I knew he was going to say that.

Without a word I headed upstairs to my room and after closing the door, grabbed the laptop. If he wasn't going to believe my word, maybe he was going to take theirs.

"How do you know for sure?" he asked when I came back but I just ignored him, much to his frustration and logged into my account.

"Just listen."I told them before hitting the play bottom, replaying the conversation her bugs had listen in to.

"How did you get that information, the recording?"

"Like I said, I plated bugs."

"Why?" This time it was Stefan asking.

"You two, of course." It seemed so obvious to me but from their "I don't understand." , I realised it was not.

"Well, after I became friends with you two I couldn't let any harm come to you. Knowing that the founding families were possible aware of your existence paired with the fact that the council had once struck before, I needed to make sure I knew all there is to know about what is going around in that group. So no harm would fall onto you. Because I care and protect my friends." I smiled at them, while tugging a strayed lock of hair behind my ear, "It is as simple as that."

* * *

As the two brothers seat in front of the burning fire, whiskey in the hand, both understood they never stood a change against her. Stefan had excepted that long ago, the same moment he freely gave her his heart. Damon on the other hand wasn't there yet, still too hung up on Katherine because she was safe, familiar. He knew that even if after two decades if Katherine would leave him because he was too much, it would destroy him. However, if he let Evelyne close, let her under his skin even more than she already was, he wouldn't survive without her. And by then he probably didn't want to.

God, how is it that we always fall for the same girl, Stefan wondered and he wasn't the only one asking himself that question.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: The Poll is still open so vote if you can!**

 _ **Scores of the possible relationships:**_

 _ **Evelyne/Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Kol, Finn, Elijah: 62  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Mikealsons: 28  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Elijah: 24  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Salvatore brothers: 14  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/other pairing: 8 or less.**_

* * *

As always, the biggest thank you to those who favoured and/or followed;

Charmed2100, LunaAndAsh, Ms. Fairchild02, faithej, hailstormdragon, lilmarie, texasbellllla, Lady Syndra, Yuki Kang, Kami no Kage-Sama, Blackphoenixfeather, Lugm58, amblonde2, Asuna-Yue, EnglishKitsune, Mina1999, jenniferprignano, Sinfully Dreaming, sh44885, InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge, beamerwitte, Lorena1995, Seraphina Ingrid Gilbert, Sylkia17, Mel2121, MiisTache, AralFox , JolieNoir96, Sylkia17, Tvdqueen2000, Utau54, Vampire Queen2016, maraudersanarchy, marshall25, princess-snow510, Xanthe99, OxyJin, ProfessorPotter731, karanamikaze, Elextra, Mai13Rose, RSBB, Amy Ruth, Eka-tepac, Skadya, Samcoo12, jasmine1810, Akaryia, AndromedaSeaprincess18, ciarabearup, Faby0411, Lloryn, Akg36, Arianna Le Fay, JolieNoir96, Livebloodlove, Brookeworm3, Misschief, , charista, LilySundae, Rose1414, Ash6751, SlytherinGOTvampire, The Yin and Yang Fallen Angel, KaShiMa13, Angelicsailor, BradleyBennett, LunaWolfSunTigeress15, RenTenTen, mdaws, Gwenaelle7, XxCece, bbb671, blah95halb, IceQueen In The Summer, larissa8, ColorfulOwl, Kate-Fach, NeedaMoment, SunnyandSidesFemme17, XYukichix, 123IronButterfly456 Thoughtful-Cleric, shadowednight1, woezz, Aiphira, Jadeamelia, Seraphis88, SheSoRandom, Xakura Revolution, brittanysantana52, NadiixD, VoxxyKitsune, devils-lover76, elvenkitti, Alessandra.12, CactusGranny, glamourglades, silverfoxkurama, 2160184, canbarelyadult1, azurestar21, silentmayhem, XenaHime53, salut15091997, SashaBlackHolmes, RSBB, Sango252, elljayde, clicheluver, Kali SaDiablo, KatherineH95, GoldenKeeper2567, Carrera, Englishrose76, HoneyGrl, KatherineH95, RoseHana, Slyver Thief, megablue5, yng2bhdls, Usagi the Salty, Lady of Harrenhal, bella cullen the original, Carolina.H.S, Lyryenn, Miriam cruz, Rapmonie, yng2bhdls, ThePrettyRecklessRock, VeronikaB, Yashamaru Kotohime, alex, , SailorJupiter001, crazyviper88, ArcumLupus, artemisrocks124, Noneofyourlove2017, Nightingale2004, Tcarr97, caligirl97, kareng2451, spicylove, Lyridium, everhaven86, kjm2710, JadayaRenee, SupaaFly, Manderlin, Autumn Meyers, SilverMoon100, hpainthorsegirl, Girlit17, RoselynFey, tamerofdragons, wagley1313, LittleAngelBlue, casperspalercousin, Uzumaki Nagisa, Lunaaaaaa, kai-baekyun98, Majestic-Pegacorn, dogsrulz77, Elise477, xsammijoannex, Jdbecky21, Exultant, x0xshizukax0x, Lusinka, The Jabberwocky High Priestess, Gairah, Justice Reaps, Heart of Sorrow, Helidaes, ursaes, hailstormdragon, Krystena, Nameless Fable, RoselynFey, Estelle Lumene, Teghan-Potter1370, lalalandmaniac, shadowblaster9,9 CatalinaVonFeuer, Hyakuya D Ren, P,V,STAR., Marmar3230 MollyBites TessaMai Vintage8787 4plywhenicry Lania Tesle NerissaLaura The-Kiwi-Lover insert name here XD Amb3rAnn3 Kittywithfangs aneisak94 Iris Lilian Hellawoez Vel Vitrum hadrianlopez1 rubiesgems sammypotter666 Rayven Plexure arudhatt thecharmedone927 AwesomeFangirlOtaku01 RiriNight neko aka Terra-Fair dmarti17 karima loves kittylover-003 DarkDust27 LoneButterfly05 Inadriss ripped0383 Jlia788 luna-humphies-slingby cause I'm awesome like that Bella4614 psavannah505 Nemoa slowbro0609 gameplayer17 LazyGirl14 maiyamatsudaira LoathingSoup dakotaevansss khalibeachesoffun shikilove NicoNepenthe deadartssociety vatsala.4394 arealnative hemaliextc70925 snik25 MCR817 swadoo TheFanFicDevourer tammymikaelson-downey Queen-Royalty Just2aw3s0me 13 keiXseth .com larsdewit Desdemona Cassius Malkovianka Susujara amante del libro CappuccinoLover001 FunSizedCynic Lacidee animemangaobsessed hannahisabannana laraliz16 letterstorule lostfeather1 pendora59 guadadominguez4 haha19 luisannaevelarkHLover phfws99 Boooooooks Cherokeefox20 blondmage Kylnee Rychhorse Bookworm1611 MiisSexyBaby BloodyCherry7 TheBambi555 steh371 Bronzelove Gairah cutieswetee89 Corralinne Rachael Brown angelmarie1995 dersoccer drowninginyourlove moonlight468 SilverNeira Alexandria139 gabbieedeean Colleen464 ShellieC Ishtar97 Lone-Wolf761 She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane NadiixD lozza ld rosered88 alexandrita13 cssoinc kitsune-miko-witch Damon-akira-serpentard dmarti17 karima loves Lex Holmes GosaJane WhiteLily.R dougal92 lostfeather1 pendora59 tigerlilyroars1 phfws99 Ana Blackstone anpolanco96 Elena130495 femke98 Alis-volat-propriis97 and Diabolikghostbird.

A huge thank you!

* * *

Also thank you for all the reviews;

Gallag-whore, Utau54, Brookeworm3, Kate-Fach, Angelicsailor, PersephoneTheQueen, Lyryenn, caligirl97, Aylin Moura, silentmayhem, Marmar3230, Carolina.H.S, Mely, Guest, Kay, ripped0383, gameplayer17, TheFanFicDevourer, Guest, pendore59, guadadominguez4, AwesomeFangirlOtaku01, Bookworm1611, Kylnee, aurora,starr,w20, and silverfoxkurama.

 **REPLIES**

 **Gallag-whore;  
** Thank you for the review, I'm glad you seem to like the story so far. Hopefully you found this new chapter just as exiting. Let me Know!

 **Utau54;** Your reviews always make me happy. I'm relieved you like the previous chapter and I hope it's the same with this one, especially with the small part out of Stefan's point of view. What did you think of it, was it OOC? Personally I can almost never tell... As for Bonnie, I believe that the character could have been so much more then in the VD however I'm not sure what I will do with her just yet. I'm going with the flow.

BTW, part of me wanted to work Black Butler into the story but I have other (hints of) crossovers planned and it just didn't fit. Grell will have to be satisfied with Sebastian and the other hotties ;)

PS: Thank you for the PM! xoxo

 **Brookeworm3;** First off, how is your story going? I look a few weeks ago but had not seen it. Did I miss it?

Thank you for the review, I think that the big harem (Salvatores and Mikealsons together) are going to win but a lot can change and the story isn't so far that it can't change. Thanks for the cute idea for the fifties however I'm not sure if by then they will be on the right level for it. We shall see ;)

Let me knew what you thought about this chapter and Stefan's POV!

 **Kate-Fach;** I'm so glad you seem to like the fanfic so far and I hope I didn't disapointed you with this chapter. While the first contact with the Mikealsons is indeed still far away I too find myself loning for the confrontation. Sadly you will have to wait, I don't want to rush it with the characters. Anyway, thanks for the review and tell me what you thought of this one!

 **Angelicsailor;** Your review *faints out of exitement* thank you so much. I totally understand your frustrations with Elena, I too found her extreemly annoying and it only got worse through out the seasons. Plus, I never really understood how Damon could fall so hard for her he let so much of himself behind. It's really said that he had to change so much before she would even consider him. That is not what Evelyne is going to do. I can tell you that.

As for Stefan, well it's the one-step-forward-two-miles-back situation. Let me know what you thought!

 **PersephoneTheQueen;  
** That is possible, vote to make it happen ;)

 **Lyryenn;  
** I'm flattered you like the story and I too find reading fanfics addicting. i never want to go without! Leave a review if you want to tell me your thoughts about this chapter :)

 **caligirl97;** Your waiting has come to an end, for here is the new chapter! Hopefully you will enjoy it like the rest of the story!

 **Aylin Moura;** Thank you so much for the review *gives hug through the computer screen*

1) I though the storyline of VD had a lot of potentuel but sadly with how irritating Elena is, despite the great preformance of Nina, it never really made me want to watch it religuesly like Lucifer or Brooklyn 99.

2) Damon being a little sh!t is always better than what he became because of Elena. In this chapter you see that the brotherhood between Stefan and him is slowly going to be mended but it will take some time, forgiving and forgetting takes time or it wouldn't seem real.

3) I'm glad you like it, I tend to worry about giving too much details.

4) I like the reverse harem too so you are not alone!

5, 6,7) Thanks for clearing that up, I hope you will remain hocked to the story and of course I like your review!

Let me hear your thoughts about the new chapter ;)

 **silentmayhem;** Thanks for the review, I always read them for they help me keep on writing, so if you want to keep on reviewing! Anyway, Evelyne is indeed more mature than most of the teens in MF but that has also a reason. While you only have seen a glams of it, she is damaged and a little broken but that is why she understands the others so well. For they too are broken and she knows what it is like, but at the seem time she has learn and trains herself to pick up the tiny details that revile people's true nature. A lesson with a heavy price tag.

You guest it right, she totally didn't get it but well, we can't make it too easy now, can we? Also, I'm glad you liked the part with Stefan and Elena, it wasn't sure if people would find it funny, but i'm happy you did!

 **Marmar3230;  
** Of course I will continue!)

 **Carolina.H.S;** Hopefully you will like this one!

 **Mely;** Thank you for the review! Bonnie is a bit judgy but she can be writing much meaner in some fanfics. I love that you found it funny and hopefully you like this chapter too. As for your english, it is more than find. It isn't my mother tongue either. What is your first language is I might ask?

 **Guest;** Happy you liked it, and that was what I wanted. What did you think of this chapter?

 **Kay;** Keep loving my story! Here is a chapter as sign of my love to you ;)

 **gameplayer17;** So happy you like it! How is everything? I hope you will find some peace and quiet to get away from the stress! I hope th charachter devolepment will be as good as you think it will be! Thank you for everything and you can always let me know your thoughts with a comment!

 **TheFanFicDevourer;** Can I just say, I love your name!? I can tell you that Stefan and Elena will never be a thing in this fic! Btw, I adore that you love the friendschip between Sally and Evelyne! Two assholes that are worth gold. Anyway, let me know what you though of this chapter!

 **Guest;** Merci de me considérer pour votre défi. Malheureusement mon français est très terrible donc je suis désolé mais c'est un non pour moi. Je suis désolé. Sorry for my bad French!

 **pendora59;** Merci d'aimer l'histoire. Je veux m'excuser pour les erreurs, le français n'est pas ma meilleure langue. Je suis content que tu aimes Evelyne et j'espère que tu adoreras ce chapitre aussi.

 **guadadominguez4;** Thank you for loving this story and Im' happy you made the desicion to read it and leave a review as well! It will remain a poly fic and no, Evelyne will not pick on and leave the rest. Why would she!?

Your English is fine! It isn't my first language either. What is your mother tongue is I may ask? You don't have to answer if you don't want to :)

 **AwesomeFangirlOtaku01;** You are completely right, you are the first to notice it! I'm gld you like the story enough to re-read it! Thanks for the review, what did you think of this chapter?

 **Bookworm1611;** Sorry it took so long to update, life was... hectic. What do you wonder about Anubis and Evelyne?

 **Kylnee;** I will try not to let you down!

 **aurora,starr,w20;** I can see that happening too!

 **silverfoxkurama;** I hope you like the POV of Stefan and get a glimpse in his head. Btw, I'm happy the characters aren't (too) OOC! anyway, let me know what you though of this chapter!

* * *

That was all


	10. Chapter 8: To all diaries left behind

Hello

I want to start by saying thank you to all of you, those that follow, favourite and review this story. I couldn't do it without you. So thank you. We have now 250 favourites, 313 followers (!), 121 reviews and 4 communities! That is awesome, I never though this would turn into something so big.

While I know, it has been sometime since my last update, it's because life as a way of screwing over any plans I make so it took me sometime to get everything straight again.

That was it, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you though of it :)

 **PS: There will be a treat made that is kinda horrible so if you are sensitive to that, don't read from ~Treat~ until ====Now====**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Evelyne!" Sally yelled and in that instance I knew I was in trouble. It wasn't as if what I had done, had been anything bad or unusual. In fact, most of the times it was almost socially accepted.

Once more, her voice filled the air and disrupted whatever little peace there had been before.

Okay, so maybe I had gone too far but it wasn't like I had any example to adjust my behaviour to and one can also argue that the blame wasn't entirely resting on my shoulders. After all, if she didn't went and got a boyfriend this wouldn't have happened.

==== That morning ====

 _When my friend wasn't waiting in front of my door, I knew something was off. However,instead of riding to Sal's, I headed to the Gilbert residency. The fact Sal hadn't been standing at the door around seven a.m. , like she did every school day, could only mean she was still with the little boy._

 _Sal is a virgin no more._

 _The drive was slow and long but fun all the same, with all the limitations I had, sporting wasn't allowed. Me biking was about as much freedom as I had, and while I possessed the funds to pay for a cabbie every time I needed to go somewhere, I never knew if I could trust the drivers. They could be easily compelled, plus taxis are recognised effortlessly._

 _With the Masquerade Waltz from Khachaturian playing on the background, I rolled down the streets of Mystic Falls. With every crescendo the orchestra made, I accelerated and with every fall, I swayed across the street. Biking with music was truly the best, it made me feel alive. Like i was one second away from flying._

 _While the events of last night were still fresh on my mind, it did no good to dwell on them. They simply weren't the most important thing at the moment. What was, happened to be a certain conversation I had to have with a certain boy about a certain girl. Said girl who just happened to be my dearest friend, Sal-Sal. So it shouldn't have surprised either of them, when on that fine morning I was standing in front of the Gilbert house. The last notes of Lana Del Ray's 'Dark Paradise' played through my headphone as I headed for the door._

 _It was a pleasant and all around lucky coincidence that it was Jenna who opened the door. This meant that I hadn't have to face the more annoying one of the Gilbert children. Jenna clearly hadn't expected to see me but kind as she was; the woman invited me into her home. The house was fairly large with cream coloured walls and dominating wooden accents. Overall it was a nice place to life, if it was your style, of course._

 _"Ms. Sommers, I apologize for disturbing you but would you be so kind to allow me a conversation with Jeremy. It is of utmost importance." This made the young woman frown, perhaps it was my overly formal way of speaking that even so slightly disturbed her. After watching one too many Downtown Abby's, I had the habit of imitating some of the speaking manner they utilized._

 _"S-sure." it was as if she wanted to convince herself rather than giving me her permission. "It's at the end of the hallway."_

 _It was a sworn duty to subject both her and the potential partner(s) of ones friend to an thorough investigation/questioning about their intentions and so on. Now was the time to do just that. Especially if it is the boy who by all likeliness had made Sal a virgin no more! I feel like a proud mother... Although most parents wouldn't be happy in this situation, now that I think about it._

 _Upstairs I ran into the person I had planned to see, Jeremy. "So, where is Sal?" I asked before storming passed him. The boy looked after me with big eyes as I walked by and began glancing around. In the end it was through my excellent skills in observation and my detective talents that I found the boy's room and in it Sal, sleeping with her mouth open and hair sticking in every direction._

 _Not the most attractive sight of her._

 _"Hey! Love monkey, wake up!" I whispered in her ear. Her body tensed before she rolled of the bed. Looking around herself confused 'til her brown eyes landed on me._

 _"You!" she pointed at me as she de-tangled herself from the blanket while trying and failing to keep her modesty intact. "I'm going to kill you."_

 _"Pff, as if you could!" I replied as I laughed at the misery of my friend._

 _"So, how was it?" I asked as I picked her panties from the floor and throw them into her face. She didn't see that coming._

 _But she came yesterday (hopefully...) so I guess you win some and you lose some._

 _"Oh, god. I hate you." She seethed as she pulled it on after she pushed her head through the opening of a much larger T-shirt. I grinned as I seated my fine butt on the fancy gaming chair, it was really soft._

 _Probably going to bully the boy into giving me this. That's the least he can do really, after screwing over my friend. Well, screwing my friend. Thought she didn't mind._

 _Maybe if I asked Stefan or Damon nicely, they will help me get it._

 _"First off all, you can't hate this cute face, " I said pouting and give her my puppy eyes, "second, I had to be here, to hear all about it. So – I repeat – how was it?" I heard her sigh and stopped fidgeting._

 _"So bad?" I hadn't even articulated the word completely as she sharply yelled a loud 'no'._

 _"It was really good. He was kind… gentle." She kept her eyes fixed on the ground and brushed the same lock behind her ear every second it fell back before her eyes. Rolling the chair to lessen the distance between us, I gave her a hug. "I'm glad for you." I whispered in her ear. Out of the two of us, she was the one deserving only the best in her life._

 _Pulling back I held out a manly bracelet, it was made from two layers of old dark-brown thick leather, in between were dried vervain petals. It had to be braided shut around his wrist but once it was, it would be hard to get off. This way the boy was save and my friend's happiness as well. "I come baring gifts, or well gift. This is for your lover boy, see it as my welcoming gift into our group."_

 _"You can come in now!" I yelled at Jeremy who was standing behind the door listing into the conversation. I throw it at him, which he snatched up and immediately tried to put around his wrist. Witnessing his many attempts, Sal went to him and helped tie it so it couldn't fall off. Good._

 _As I swirled around in the chair I saw how the bottom drawer of the desk stood slightly open, peeping through the creak was the Gilbert's watch. Glancing up to see the two lovers still busy with the bracelet and staring deep into each other's eyes, I slowly opened it and grabbed the valuable heirloom. Without the others knowing, I hid it in my bag and pushed the drawer back to how it had been before._

 _"Well, I'm going. I know that my friend is good and well, so my job here is done." I said as I walked through the bedroom-door._

 _"Jeremy, walk me to the door, will you?" My friend was already glaring at me, knowing what I was doing but I just glared back. She wasn't going to take this away from me, just as I couldn't do it in the future if I ever got a boyfriend myself. So with worry and a frown, she watched her toy boy walking to his death without realising it._

 _As we stepped down the stairs I was extremely nice, so when my bitchy side appeared it would struck twice as hard. Oh, how I loved being evil, I was so good in it. The boy was kind enough to open the door and let me pass but he didn't expected to be pulled through as well._

 _Slamming him against the front of the building, I held my hand against his throat and squeezed only lightly, letting him feel it's presence but not feel the lack of air. My messed-up eyes bored into his brown ones, witnessing how his pupil downsized out of fear, his pulls sky rocked in mere nano seconds. In reflex his hand grabbed my wrist._

 _I smiled at him, sharp and cold; "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Referring to his hand as I added more pressure. The boy was fast to remove it of my skin, good. I liked that he was quick and listened._

 _"Now, you are not going to make a sound, only listen and nod when I tell you to. Do you understand? Nod if you do." The boy's neck would snap if he nodded any harder._

 _"Good." I purred as the predator I secretly was. I glanced at my nails from my free hand, stretching my fingers to inspect them closely, not looking at the boy I started my speech._

 _~Treat~_

 _"As you may knew, I don't have a lot of friends, Sal-Sal being my bestie, my platonic-soulmate. So here is what you need to know, if you hurt her, I will kill you." Now, I gazed in his eyes, bringing my face to his until only an inch was in between us. With every word, I bared my teeth as if to let him see I was prepared to use them to rip his throat out._

 _"I will cut you in pieces, skin you slowly as you scream first for mercy and then for death, only to weep when hearing my refusal. Make her cry in any way that's not in pleasure and I will let you find out how long you insides look when dangling from them. Scare her, and I will educate you in the anatomy of the male sex organ by cutting yours open while still attached and you conscious." Mini-Gilbert was shivering in fear and revulsion. Good._

 _Letting him go, his knees fell out and he hit the ground. I squatted before him, smiling like I hadn't just described what I did. "Be a good boy and remember all the things I said because believe me, they are not a threat but a promise." I patted his cheek and righted myself. "Now go. Make my friend happy."_

 _The boy scrabbled up and walked through the door, eyes never leaving me. "Go, my friend will want your attention by now." As he stepped away and slowly closed the door, I yelled: "Welcome to the group, baby-Gilbert."_

 _I hope I didn't traumatised the boy. Those horror movies had their purpose after all, seeing all the shit happening in some of those, inspired parts of my speech. Sighing happily, I truly believed I never made a better speech than this one._

 _==== Now ====_

I guess he told her. That little shit. I thought as I watched my BFF approaching me. Merde.

"Sal-Sal! How are you?" I asked, trying to sound completely innocent. By the look on her face, it didn't work.

"Good, but even better when I get my hands around your throat?" She said surgery. I hated it when she used that voice.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Sal's eyes narrowed as she heard the sincerityin my tone.

"I will show you how nice i can be!" Yep, she mad.

Did I go to far in my speech to Jeremy?

...

Nope, it was perfect. I really don't get why she's so upset.

"No need." I informed her.

"I will do it for free."

"Show Jeremy." I said with a smirk present on my lips.

She shrieked in frustration, for a second she reminded me of a cat who had it's tail stepped on. However after she was done explicitly showing her angry she moved to stage two; being passive aggressive.

"Why don't i show you how much a appreciate you as my friend. By slowly killing you!" A smile that screamed angry stretched on her lips.

Nope not going to happen.

Thus we moved into stadium 3: promising

"I can't wait for you to have a boyfriend, I will make your threat seem like a wake in the park. I will made him run away, that's how scary it will be!"

Doubt that but okay. I wanted to say that jokes were one her because I would never get a boyfriend but that seemed sadder to say, so I didn't.

And finally there was the last stadia, food. This mean I was safe. After having eaten something she would forgive me and probably forget this every happened. Although, I wasn't entirely sure that was going to be the case here as well. We shall see.

"I'm hungry, do you know what's on the menu?"

"It's Musaka." Dear god, I loved my friend and her quirky ways.

From afar I saw Stefan headed towards us, the crowd slowly parting for him. For I second I mussed how he would be the Mozes that parted people instead of his water. On his way over, he was stopped by Caroline and Elena. The blonde's hands were waving in the air as she spoke, expressing her enthusiasm while Elena just looked at the vampire. I couldn't help but wonder if she perhaps knew what he was, after all she had to have access to the Gilbert journals. Then again, she was merely a teenager who preferred boys over dusty books. Either way, we shall see how it plays out.

It took Stefan some time to ditch the cheerleaders and walked over to us. Holding a paper up with the words toward Sal and me, so we were able to read it, he asked; "Are you going to go to this?"

In big black letters, it announced a 'car-wash' happening Wednesday. The words Sexy Suds Car Wash were enough for me to hid. But I wouldn't mind seeing Stefan in such a situation. **  
**

"You can go, I wouldn't mind you getting wet but I will pass."

"And here I thought you appreciated who I am inside over my body." he said dramatic.

"Oh, honey, I know you are just as beautiful inside as out."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two are way to flirty in the morning." Sal glanced between the two of us.

"Sal, we aren't flirting! We are joking. You know you are the only one I'd ever flirt with."

"It doesn't matter, I have found your replacement." She told me.

"Yeah, a 15 year old..." I mumbled.

"Don't you dare, Evelyne."

Understanding it was better not to start a new cold war, I rolled my eyes and let it pass by. The first bell rang, signally the beginning of the school day and for both the students and teachers to go to their classrooms.

Joy.

"I will see you both at lunch." Sal told us as she walked to her Spanish class.

Once we were alone, I turned to the brunet walked besides me; "How are things now with Damon?"

For a second, I wondered if maybe it had been to early to ask or if I shouldn't have asked at all, when he spoke; "I'm not going to say that everything is forgiven and forgotten but the hostile tension between us has lessened."

He paused, searching for the right way to described how he felt about the whole situation as he open the door of our classroom. "It hasn't been long enough to evaluate the impacted this has on our relationship or the lack of one. But who knows, maybe there is still a chance that we can become friendly with one another or even better return to the close brotherly love we once had..."

It was obvious he was referring to Katherine but simple chose not to say her name and let the though drift in the air. I couldn't help but myself from frowning. Stefan didn't know that Katherine wasn't in the tomb, just like Damon, however he believed that by freeing her, he could mend the broken bond between his brother and him. When he was planning to free the one thing that had been the cause to their shatter kinship. For a creature older than a century, his naïvety astonished me. However, perhaps it was the wrong way to call it, one may view his attitude as positive.

For once in the short period that I have known the two brothers, I was happy she wasn't in the old tomb. While the pain Damon was going to face would be hard to witness, I knew for a fact that if she had been in there, whatever those two brother had done to heal their relationship would fade quickly. She liked playing the two against each other to much.

"Evelyne?"

I blinked as I focussed on the conversation we were having, my thoughts, heavy and dark, had taking my attention away from him. "Sorry. I- it's nothing." I told him as I sat down. After letting out a loud sigh, he too took place. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bonnie. It made me wonder if she had already seen her grandmother.

While she was a grump bias and vampire hating person, there was on denying that she was one hell of a witch. It did help to have such string ancestors but still. The dark-skinned girl would need the guides her grams had to offer, the real question was if she was going to accept it.

However, high and mighty the witches believe themselves to be, they were still human and possessed the typically human flaws, such as fear for the unknown. Maybe Bonnie will be the one breaking the chain and give all species on this green Earth a chance, God know they need one.

* * *

I hate people.

At least I hated everyone equally. Now, the reason why I felt this bone deep hatred came in existence because of a blonde who decided that the school, and by that she means the students, should do something for the community. For a small price of course. Once, one might ask what this as to do with me. I can only tell you that is I had it my was, I wouldn't even be here but guess where I am.

That's right, at that freaking car-wash.

How did I get here, you wonder. Honestly, even I don't really know. It all started with Caroline asking my mum how good I was with numbers and ended with me being in control of the 'cash register' of this stupid event.

As I glanced at Stefan and Sal-Sal, I for once prized myself lucky for my allergy of the sun, otherwise I would have been their as well. The horror.

Then again, I had my least favourite Gilbert next to me, so maybe it was like choosing between the cholera and the plague. Either way, you are screwed. By the look on her face, the hate as mutual.

I never really understood why she hated me so much. We never spoke unless absolutely necessary so I couldn't have insulted her, as far as I remember at least. Maybe, she just hated my face. It happens, my mum for example, hates to watch moves with Shia Labeouf. She thinks he looks like someone who would steal woman's knickers. I truly don't know where she got that impression but I guess that if love at first site exists, so does hate at first site.

A news van parked in front Mystic Falls High school, Logan Fell stepped out together with his crew and paced the camera in a way, it would give the viewers a sneak peek at the semi-nude boy and girls on the background. Not wanting to be caught on camera, told Elena I had to go to the toilet. She didn't care.

"Evelyne, where are you going?" Stefan asked as he jogged towards me with Sal on his heals. Both were dripping wet and had big smiles on their faces. I was woman enough to admit it was harder to concentrate with water droplets fall from his hair onto his pectoralis, before rolling down his cut abs.

"Uhmm, I I'm just going to get something to drink, do you want something?"

"As long as it isn't water, all's fine for me." Sal said. "I don't want to see water for the rest of my life."

"I hope not, you will smell!"

"Oi, you little bi-"

"For me a Fanta." the brunet interrupted the girl and when me his had through his hair so it wouldn't fall in frond of his eyes.

Had he any idea what that made me feel...?

Men.

"I will also bring some towels."

"We will rest for a while." Stefan sat down on under the small stroke of grass left for the tree that grew there. He laid down, arms first stretching making all his muscles clinch and relax before folding them underneath his head. My BFF, followed his example. only she chose for a place with more sun.

Leaving them behind, I walked toward the changing rooms where they also stored a vending machine. On my way, a older man with a greying beard, 70 years old or more, stopped me. He appeared to be confused and acted strange.

"I- I know him." he said as he lifted his trembling finger to pointed at Stefan. I couldn't stop but wonder if this man was shaking because he was afraid or because of his advanced age.

"From where, if I may ask." my question shifted his attention onto me.

By the way he frowned as he searched his memories for the right information, I could only concluded that the man was probably having some memory problems.

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953. They were both here, back then, him and his brother..."

"Damon." I told him as I saw how the name slipped away.

"Yes, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Their uncle dead that year."

I never would have guessed they would kill their own family. I didn't want to jump to conclusions by immediately pointed my finger at Damon as the one who committed this crime. Stefan for all his good sides, was equally flawed. Also, he had issues with his bloodlust, understatement of the century.

It seemed better to stop this man from saying any more, we wouldn't want someone like Elena or Caroline to figure out what the two brothers are just yet.

"Stefan as named after his great-uncle. They are an Italian family, it is quite comment to pass names on throughout many generations." The elderly man stared at me before walking away once more. The people in this little town are so weird.

I quickly headed inside, bought our drinks and stole/borrowed some towels. My friends, the two that I had, were still lying on the small patch of grass, enjoying the heat our sun provided. Both reacted shocked when I throw a towel on their face.

"Dry yourself and drink something, our - and by that I mean you - work isn't over yet." I tried to said severe but I was woman enough to admit I was failing in doing so.

As, Sal began dabbing her red hair dry, Stefan used a more time-sparing method by just rubbing his hair hard and fast. How in Satan's name can the man have such sumptuous hair, if he treated it like that.

Men.

Can't live with them, can't bury them six feet under because that is illegal.

From the conner of my eye, I saw how Bonnie and some other girl, Tinkie or something, were having some kind of discussion. The young witch needed to watch herself. With the limited control she held over her magic, the littlest intend or emotion could make things happen. This made her not only a danger for those around her but also to herself. She wouldn't be the first witch who accidentality killed herself, be it by using to much magic at once or not knowing what she was doing in the first place.

As if Fate, was listening in on my thoughts, the car Tinkerbell was working on caught fire. After a second long debate between myself and I, I made the decision to interfere. By grabbing the dark-skinned girl by her arm, her concentration broke causing the fire to perish.

I cared little that Bonnie was confused at the moment or that she seemed to have a hard time keeping up with me as I pulled us away from the crime scene. After making sure no one was around, I focussed on the cheerleader.

"Bonnie, have you talked to your grand-mother."

"No." she said reluctantly, like a small child that was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Sometimes I felt like a mom.

"Please, do so today. You need to learn control or more things like this will happen. A witch with no control is a witch that will get killed."

It was true, if she didn't get her act together soon, someone will find out, be it a human or vampire and that could only mean one thing. Her end.

"Jesus, no need to be so dramatic."

"Bonnie, you do realise that you just used your magic to set a car on fire, what if someone had been in it?"

I let a pause so those words could sink in.

"They would be crispy by now." i saw her digest what I said. Good.

"Ok, I will go to my Grams today."

"Good. Bonnie, I hope this turn into something great for you. Good, nice witches are hard to find."

"Thanks for everything, and for what it's worth, sorry for bing so bitchy."

"Repay me by becoming a great but most of all kind witch, Satan knows we need more of them in this world."

* * *

"I see everything turn out just fine with Bonnie."

"What has the young witch done now?"

"She used a car to start a fire, Damon."

"Uh, that's not something you hear everyday."

"Thank Unholy Hell, it's not." "As interesting as this talk about the Bennet witch is, we have more pressing thing to focus on."

"Finally."

"We have the amulet..."

"And that's it. We need to get the location of the Fell church, one witch or more to get it open. Anything else I'm forgetting?"

"The Bennett's will help us, they have to after all the shit I went through to protect there line."

"Damon, don't forget, witches are creatures of the wind, it sometimes only takes a shift in the wind for them to change their course. That's why, perhaps it is better to get an other witch. One you can trust."

"Okay. I know one. A witch in Georgia, Bree. She likes me well enough to help."

"I somehow doubt that, Damon."

"Stefan don't be a arse."

"Yes, don't be that way." "I will also get blood for Katherine."

"Ok, besides that, we will also need to get Bennet's magic cookbook. While, I want to believe that Bree will help us out, there is no guaranty. So it's better if we are prepared. Besides, The Bennett witches are strong, no denying that, but the two here aren't at their prime. The oldest is past hers and the other only just found out what she is. Their grimoire should give them the tools needed to make this operation a success."

"So what do we do now."

"Stefan, you will look for information on the location of the tomb. Damon, you will get everything in place for Katherine, blood and so one. I will search for the grimoire."

"What about Damon's witch."

"I suggest we contact her only when everything else is in place. As much as I want to trust this stranger, the past has showed me it's better not to."

"What about the Bennetts?"

"Let me talk to them, Bonnie kinda likes me and her Grams will definitely like me more then a vampire. Besides, if we have the grimoire we will also have something to trade with. Maybe, we can also give them the amulet after all is done, but I will leave that decision op to you, Damon."

"I do wonder who cam and made you the boss."

"I did, the moment I got involved. We do it may way, Damon because there is no other one."

"Fiesy."

"Don't try me, Damon, you will find that it's better to have me at your side than as your enemy."

Suddenly, my back was against the wall, his hand firm against my throat. The vampire brought this face closer to mind, his eyes, blue and ice cold peared into mind.

"I could kill you in a jiffy."

Did people still say, jiffy?

"Damon, don't do this."

"Stefan, keep out of this."

"Yes, Stefan do as he says." My eyes glancing at Stefan's worried face before moving back to Damon's.

"You could kill me, easily. However, how easy will it then be tog et what you want?"

"Let's face it, Damon, I'm your only option. Without me the Bennetts will never fulfil their promise, without me there will be no one to get the ins and outs of this little town. You need me."

He let me go, "I don't need anyone." He said, his lip pulled up, showing his teeth as if to make clear he will bite his way out if needed.

He vamped away, his pride was probably hurt.

"It's not a good idea to make Damon angry."

"I is never a good idea to make anyone angry. But anger only comes out for two main reasons: frustration and fear. He is soaking in fear, fear that what he has lift up to isn't what he though it would be, that this will fail that the feelings he has for Katherine in time shall fade et cetera. There is so much his afraid for..."

"How do you know?"

"I - I was dripping in fear a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Why indeed."

Silence fell and I wasn't eager to fill it. This conversation as short as it was, took more from e then I wanted to give.

"I'm going home, you start with your research the faster we started the quicker we are done with this."

"Do you want Damon to leave?"

"No, I still view him as a friend even after his small treat but my opinion doesn't matter. Once Katherine is out of that tomb, he will rediscover the world with her besides him."

I butted up my coat adn walked to the door. "Bye." I said while closing the door behind me.

* * *

Halloween was apportion and like every time around this period in the year, people were preparing to frighten as many as possibly. Part of me understood the attraction of this holiday, you could joke around, dress up in something that outside of today you'd never wear. The creativity that was (sometimes) pared with the costumes made it all the more fun.

Tonight there was going to be a party at school, in theme of it all. Sal made a big deal about it, she had been working on her costume for days. With her red hair and love for nature, she decided that dressing up as Poison Ivy was the way to go. It also helped that it as a sexy outfit which made Jeremy happy.

I hadn't figured out what I wanted to be, this time Sal didn't make something for me because she had been busy with Jeremy's. Not that I minded it, I was probably going for something simple, use make-up to create my costume. As I was looking through Halloween idea's online, Damon came up behind me and pulling out my left earpiece. Pausing the music, I looked at him.

"What are you going as?" "A princes with a tiara?"

"Oh, Honey, you should see me in a crown."

Maybe, I can go as a Gothic Queen, Lord knows I have enough black in my closet for that.

"Only a crown?"

"Damon, do get you mind out of the gutter."

"Fine. I came to tell you that everything for Katherine is in place and Stefan as found the Fell Church. He also found a clue as to where Bennet's grimoire is. Ask him about it, would you? He was ever good at riddles."

"Okay, I will do that. After we have found it, we will contact the witches."

"Good."

"Try to control you impatiens. We wouldn't want this thing to flop simply because if it." before placing my earpiece back in and shutting him out.

As I kept browsing the internet for idea's, I couldn't let go of what the older vampire said. The Gothic Queen idea seemed fun but how would I pull it of.

On YouTube, there were a lot of Halloween tutorials so that could be a place to look. Suddenly, I found what I was looking for and it was perfect.

* * *

A/N: To see the outfit I have in mind, go on YouTube, type in "Halloween makeup 2018" you will find a video from Fasionistas with around 780K views, not the one with 300K views! Click on that one and around 1 minute you should see the girl start at the fact make-up I have in mind.

For the dress look up: "Christina Ricci Image As Morticia Addams" that is the dress only with shorter neckline and without the extra fabric hanging from her wrists.

* * *

The party was going in full swing, teenagers were drinking alcohol behind th backs of the few teachers precent, while others were trying to find out how for they can fool around with their boyfriend or girlfriend in public without being discovered. It was the typical teen party and it was kind of fun.

Sal-Sal was dancing with Jeremy, she dressed in a skintight bodysuit. It was mostly skin coloured except for the green vines wrapping around her arms, legs and stomach, as well as a green top and short shorts. The vibrant green en her red hair created a beautiful contrast. Jeremy was dressed as the Joker, dark purple suit clung to his body. His hair dyed green, face white and lips red extending to his cheeks. Together they looked like the perfect evil couple.

So cute.

As I approached them, my bff looked at me and squealed."V, you look so beautiful!" I had to agree, I outdone myself today. I had drew a cross on my face, half white and the other black. On them were speckles of the opposite colour. It extended to my neck and shoulders, stopping where it met my dress. Eyebrows also done like that, black lip on the white side and the other way around. On my head a crown with the same colour play.

The dress was a black body con dress that flared out around my knees. It had a plunging neckline, showing more then a hint of my breasts. While it was mostly backless it had long sleeves going past my wrist. To finish it all of, I wore 5 inch shiny black heels with a red bottom. Sadly they weren't Louboutins but some other brand that copied them. Either way, the whole outfit looked awesome and the best part was it didn't even take to long to do it. What took the longest was dyeing half of my hair black using those one-day spray dyes.

"Where is Stefan, didn't he come with you?"

"No? Honestly no idea where he is."

Then I remembered Damon and what he said. Maybe I would be a good idea to stop by the Salvatore boarding house. But for now, I was going to have fun and not think about anything. I believe I deserved that.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: The Poll is still open, so vote while you still can!**

 _ **Scores of the possible relationships:**_

 _ **Evelyne/Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Kol, Finn, Elijah: 82  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Mikealsons: 34  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Elijah: 29  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/Salvatore brothers: 18  
**_

 _ **Evelyne/other pairing: 8 or less.**_

* * *

That was it for today! Leave a review!

* * *

A big thank you to all those following and/or favouriting! I couldn't have done it without you.

Also I huge thanks to those taking the time to leave a review, it really makes my day!

 **Replies to reviews**

Brookeworm3: Thanks for your kind review. I have been reading for story but I'm not up to date with the last chapter so don't spoil it. I also like Stefan's POV although it is quite hard, having to write in the mindset of a man when I'm not one.

Don't worry about the ending, that isn't even close but I will not end it like Julie Plec did. Evelyne will change quite a bit but that's all I can say. I hope you like this chapter, until the next one!

shadowblaster99: Sorry you had to wait so long, life has been busy but I'm still writing every few days. I have already writing the guideline for the next chapter so hopefully it will come soon. Thanks for adoring the story and hopefully you liked this chapter as well.

AwesomefangirlOtaku01: Hey, thanks for your review! I have watched Lucifer and God, I love it so much. I'm waiting for season 3, so no spoilers!

I haven't written any fanfictions about Animes, not because I don't watch them but because I'm invested in this story. If I begin a new story this one would never get completed.

To vote, go to my bio (by clicking on my name) and normally you can find the link on the top. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know if you did!

Utau54: I took your advise and paid more attention to spelling and grammar. I'm not saying it is flawless but hopefully it's better. Hope you liked the chapter!

aurora,starr,w20: Thanks for the review, I hope you like the chapter!

Lyryenn: I liked the bugs as well, and I hadn't read it somewhere else. Sometimes it is hard to come up with fresh idea's. Thanks for liking it.

princess-snow510: please don't be dead. I need your reviews. Kidding, kinda. I think we all need friends like V and Sally.

LoneButterfly05: Thanks for your kind review, I hope you will find what you are looking for in my story. As for Elijah, he is also one of my favourite characters. With his suits and voice and all around glorious face... God! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

PersephoneTheQueen: your answer has been heard!

guadadominquez4: Your English is fine! I'm is probably worse! It will be a poly fic but who will win Evelyne's heard in the end is still in the air!

jtcat305: Your opinion has been noted!

insert name here XD: Your review made me smile so hard! Here is the update, i hope you liked it!

silentmayhem: Thank you for your review. I wanted to really response to it all so sorry if this is a bit long.

Evelyne is in some ways innocent, she finds herself not pretty or attractive so she doesn't expect other to think that about her. Stefan, in my fanfic, will not be as blind to Evelyne's flaws as he seemed to be for Elena's in TVD. But I want to build a relationship that even when he sees them they make her just as beautiful in his eyes as before. It would be okay to be flawed.

For Damon, I wanted for him to realise that Katherine was in the best an escape but that was all she really was. That's way he could sleep, f*ck other woman without to much problem when Kat wasn't around. That wouldn't be the case with Evelyne and that scares him.

It seemed not logical for them to date. Neither of them really loves themselves and Evelyne isn't looking for a relationship. Besides she would think that Stefan is just searching for something to distract him. I wanted the two brother to truly become brothers again and then create a united front against all Evelyne's other suitors.

I haven't planned out when Evelyne is going to open up but it will happen is bits and pieces. Anyway, thanks for the review, I hope you liked this one, let me know (if you have the time (: ).

Mely: My mother tongue is Dutch/Flamish but I also had to learn French and German. Not that I'm good in either of those languages. Thanks fr the review. Hopefully this chapter will bring you some joy!

sharonpijl: oh, your comment means so much to me. I always wonder if people actually like my character! So thanks.

2160184: Your answer has been heard and I will do my best to keep things exiting!

Dex-Halo Twitches: It will be a poly but who and how the relationships will go, is thill in the makings! Hope you liked the chapter.

Azera-v: You are awesome too! and here is my new chapter!

Zee: I'm not giving up, don't worry. Thanks for your review, it made me blush! Hopefully you like this update.

blossomrawt: Here is what you were waiting for. I hope you liked it!

Aylin Moura: Hug me! I like hugs and if you kill me there will be no more chapters, so chose wisely!

it was shorter because, it was mostly Stefan's POV and that is hard to write as a girl... The two brothers are slowly growing back to each other and becoming brothers once more. But it will take time. If she knows Elijah and/or the originals is something for the future so just wait! I'm from Belgium. Nina is nice but Elena is so annoying and not really relatable. Let me know what your fanfic is and will try to read it! Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter!

KateKat1992: Haha, it will be a poly fic but how it will evolve is still in the making. I try to pay more attention to my spelling and grammar, so I hope this chapter is better. Thanks for the review and hopefully you liked this chapter!

Guest: I will try to pay more attention to it, I hope it didn't stop you from enjoying the story!

Guest: I don't see the problem, if you could explain more closely I can change it if needed.

Guest: It is a poly fic and yes it is a lot of people but a relationship can be filled in, in a lot of ways. Besides we aren't even there yet! Read and see :)

ThePerfectLostGirl87: Thanks for finding this perfect, making me blush and all. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought!

* * *

That was it, let me know what you thought. Leave a review and make this writer a happy girl!


End file.
